Secrets Can Be the Death of You
by Moonlight Writer Forever yours
Summary: AU .Welcome to Tamashi Academy and College, #1 swordsmanship and academics school in the country. Sakura Misaki is the newest transfer student. Kind and beautiful Sakura is liked and hated by many but she is hiding something.FULL SUM. INSIDE CHECK IT OUT!
1. Prologue: A matter of time

Summary: AU. Welcome to Tamashi Academy and College, #1 swordsmanship and academics school in the country. Sakura Misaki is the newest transfer student. Kind and beautiful Sakura is liked by many but she is hiding something , and what's with the school having a college and why do most students seem to act different during breaks , in fact better yet why is it so dang hard to get accepted into this school ? Check it out! My first fanfic so plz give me good critique, I'm not soft :).

A/N: oh and her ringtone is "time to say goodbye" by Andréa boccelli, I think it gives the chapter a dramatic effect. ;)

* * *

Chapter one: A matter of Time

_Sunday, 6:00 A.M._

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnng, riiiiiiiiiinnnng! "__Quando sono solo  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
Si lo so che non c'?luce  
In una stanza  
Quando manca il sole  
Se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
Mostra a tutti IL mio cuore  
Che hai acceso  
Chiudi dentro me  
La luce che  
Hai incontrato per strada _

_Time to say goodbye"_

"Uuuuuuuuggghhhh, Sakura shut your damn phone off!" said a groggy voice. "How do you even know it's mine Sachiko? ", said Sakura. "Who else would put Italian opera as a ringtone? ", said a very skeptic Sachiko. "It's very relaxing ", she muttered as she grabbed her Iphone. She walked out of the hotel room and went to the main lobby. She touched the screen and opened up the txt message.

It read:_ Good morning Sakura, we trust you had a good sleep. Plz stop by the office at 10 and you will get all the details. We hope that you have not let your skills go dull, good luck. – M & D_

After reading the message and closing it she scoffed, "Hmm its time huh…" she walked back to the room and looked at her teammates in the room passed out on their respective beds.

"Damn."

* * *

9:57

She looked at the clock and sighed "Let me out here please", she said to the driver. "As you wish", the driver said as he stopped the car by the curb. Sakura said her quick thanks and ran down the block as fast as she could , bypassing all the traffic to get to her destination being careful not to let her mini skirt fly up.

Sakura burst through the doors of the main office panting, "g-g-good morna… ", she swallowed hard, "Man I was almost late! ". The woman behind the desk silently waited for her to catch her breath then began to speak," ahem, please sit down we have much to discuss Sakura." Sakura made her way to the desk and sat down in a chair in front of it." Can you be so kind as to tell me why I was sent a txt message at 6 A.M. in the morning during a competition, you guys are lucky that it took place local", said Sakura sounding a bit annoyed.

"I apologize for that my lady but we needed to discuss this." "It's time for you to go to Tamashi, you will have to **leave** your team of course and start your duties as -, "I know ", Sakura interrupted with her head down. "I knew I would have to leave before I turned 16". She looked out the window. "It was just a matter of time". The woman looked at her with sympathy "I'm sorry Sakura-san ". Sakura sighed and turned to look at her with smile "Its fine!", "although …. I have one request"

The woman raised an eyebrow and then gave her smile "what is it"?

* * *

A/n: thank you for reading sorry for the short chapter; I didn't want to give anything away yet! I have decided that I won't continue writing chapters unless I have at least five reviews so I know that someone's reading, I don't care what you write as long as I know someone read it! Thank you to whoever reads.


	2. The Insanity Begins

A/N: okay well I decided that I will post the second chapter also so it can have a bit more of a hook on factor.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well I thought I should start doing this. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TITE KUBO. ONLY THINGS I OWN IS THE UNIVERSE…WELL SORTA AND THE MY OCs

Chapter 2. The insanity Begins

_Wednesday 12:13, Tamashi Academy._

Sakura walked up the long flight of stairs 'til she finally got to the top to the front gate of the school. She rang the buzzer and waited, a voice spoke on the intercom "Name", it said sounding a little snobby. "Misaki Sakura", Sakura said sounding just as snobby. "Please wait", the voice said sounding pissed. A few minutes later, "a-a-ah yes welcome Miss Misaki, the gate will open momentarily, please proceed to the blue building straight ahead to get your dorm info and classes." Sakura smirked and walked through the gate. She started for the blue Building which was signed "Office" on the front.

While she was walking she felt a sudden breeze and held down her skirt."_I could have sworn I saw something white…" _She slowly continued down the path and she finally arrived at the office.

When she went in she saw a man with short silver hair talking to the assistant. She walked up to them and silently waited for them to finish talking. "She will be arriving anytime time now be sure to-", he turned around and saw Sakura standing there. "Uh sorry, I wasn't listening to your conversation if that's what you thought; I'm just here for my schedule and dorm key". The men looked at her and then realization hit them. "Ah Miss…Misaki, we have been expecting you. I am Chōjirō Sasakibe, your vice principle, this is Iuka."He shook her hand "Nice to meet you both"; she said giving a small smile. "Here is your schedule and your two room keys." She looked at him questioningly "Two?" oh right you have not been told everything", said Sasakibe with a chuckle. "Don't worry; your roommates will catch you up to speed." "Yes sir ", she said. "_I wonder how this school works; I only know the ancient stuff of it now." _Sasakibe clapped his hands together snapping her out of her mind. "Come now; let's take you to Principle Yamamoto."

She slowly followed him onto a small golf cart like trolley. As they rode through the campus, Sasakibe pointed out a few of the sites in the school. They passed by a group of students who all had wooden swords. "_Probably the kendo club; or..." _Her thoughts were interrupted by them arriving ata huge building with many floors.

They walked inside and made their way to the top floor. Sasakibe knocked on the double doors, they heard an elderly but strong voice say "come in." Sasakibe opened the doors for Sakura and they entered a large room with many windows. Some of the windows were open and blew a cool breeze in the room blowing Sakura's mid thigh length Black hair all around. In the middle of the room there was a desk; standing behind the desk was a bald old man with a long gray beard that had ties going down it in an x like pattern. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Sakura said bowing down. "I should be the one bowing down to you miss", said principle Yamamoto. "Now then we are willing to respect your wishes and you will stay the way you are, but after this coming fall term, you will have to change that." "I understand sir", said Sakura going paler by the second. "Good. Now, since you have come two weeks before summer, you have no definite schedule", Yamamoto said folding his arms. "The schedule you got is for summer. You will be following the schedules of your roommates for now." "Okay, is there anything else I should know?" said Sakura a little excited.

"No; that is it for now", said Yamamoto. "For now you can get settled into your dorm and meet everyone", said Sasakibe. "Okay sounds like fun." Sakura grabbed her two suitcases and set them in place. "Thank very much sir", she said bowing again. "Did you want a ride to your dorm house?" asked Sasakibe. "No thank you sir", said Sakura pulling out a map of the school. "This is an opportunity for me to find my way around", she said with a smirk. Sasakibe gave a light chuckle "I see, well have a good day Miss Misaki." "Thank you!" she said running out, suitcases in tow.

"_Aaaaah let's see, it seems I have to pass through the commons to get to my dorm, Shini Hall". "_Okay!" she started for the commons, on her way getting a few whistles and lusty looks from guys. She just glared and snorted and kept on going. She was passing the bookstore when she bumped into another person. "Ooouuch", she said rubbing her back. She blinked twice and then realized that she hit someone "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going and …." She kept mumbling while trying to pick up the other person's books. "Its fine really "said a soft and sweet voice.

Sakura looked up to see a girl about her age with long orange hair and two blue barrettes in her hair. "I'm really sorry, my name is Sakura Misaki." The girl smiled "I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you." They both stood. "I'm really sorry about that, I'm kind of a klutz sometimes ", said Sakura rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay, it happens all the time." "I'm sorry I Can't talk for long, my club is having a meeting soon. "I see that's fine, Hope to see you around soon!" said Sakura. "Thanks, you too, Bye!" said Orihime. The girls parted their ways and Sakura continued to her dorm. "Ah yes! Found it." She walked up the stairs to the big building and unlocked it with her key._"Hmm this is a coed dorm; I wonder who I will meet._"

4:30 p.m. Shini Hall.

She walked down the halls and went up a few stairs .Finally she deemed herself…Lost. "_Well I didn't expect there to be this much winding of the halls."_She decided to stop and try to retrace her steps 'til she saw a boy with orange hair walking down the hall. _Geez what's with the carrot tops?" _She shook off the thoughts and ran to catch up with him. "Excuse me, could you help me find my dorm?" the guy stopped and turned around "sure what's your room number?"

"Uuuuh let's see", she said skimming her papers for the number. "Ah! Here it is room 423." "Oh really? Your room is two across from mine "said the guy. "That's cool, I'm Sakura by the way", she said as they walked down the hall. "Ichigo Kurosaki". They stopped in front of an orange door. "This is your room." Sakura scanned the door of all its pics and all "wow I have quite the roommates, How many?" Ichigo smirked "don't worry just three; two of them are completely sane but the other one…" Sakura's expression turned grave." Yay". "Good luck", said Ichigo still smirking as he walked to his room.

She slowly turned unlocked the door and began turning the knob. Whatever or whoever was behind that door would be her influence for the rest of the year. She took a deep breath. "Here goes." She walked in the room and three heads turned to look at her. "Hi I'm Sakura nice to meet you"

A/n: okay well here is the second chapter. For now I think I will update every week or before that. Can you guess who her roommates are? I already have people picked but I could edit a few things…review your Vote!


	3. unpack for life

A/n Sorry this is late I didn't have time to post, I have been in show mode for the past two weeks and I still am. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TITE KUBO. ONLY THINGS I OWN IS THE UNIVERSE…WELL SORTA AND THE MY OCs

Oh and my prayers go out to all in Japan who are amidst this earthquake.

_She slowly turned unlocked the door and began turning the knob. Whatever or whoever was behind that door would be her influence for the rest of the year. She took a deep breath. "Here goes." She walked in the room and three heads turned to look at her. "Hi I'm Sakura nice to meet you."_

One of them approached her "Hi nice to meet you. You must be our new roommate", She said. The girl had shoulder length black raven hair and deep violet eyes. "I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."Sakura shook her hand. _Hmm Kuchiki. _"Nice to meet you", said Sakura. The other two got up from the bed they were sitting on and approached the two standing. "Hi I'm Isane and this is my sister Kiyone." said the short silver haired girl. "Pleasure to meet you", said Kiyone the blonde. Sakura smiled "I look forward to a nice year with you guys as my roommates." Kiyone and Isane looked at each other then giggled. "Actually, my sister and I are not your roommates, but Rukia is!" "Oh, really?" "Then where are my other roommates?"Asked Sakura. "Well Matsumoto is probably out and about right now And Momo…" Isane stopped herself. Sensing the change in atmosphere go dark, Sakura decided to change the subject. "Eh, well that's okay, I will meet them later. For now, I will just unpack and get settled in."

Rukia smiled apologetically "Okay, Your bed is the one in the corner next to the bathroom."

"Alrighty! Thanks." Sakura walked towards her bed and put her two suitcases on top of it. "Ah well seeing as you two have work to do, we will be taking our leave", said Isane. "Alright, Have a nice day you too", said Rukia. "Bye nice meeting you Sakura!" said Kiyone walking out the door. "Nice meeting you too", Sakura called after her. Rukia closed the door and walked over to Sakura. "Need help with anything?"She asked. "No, I'm okay really. I'm not going to unpack everything yet because I promised my two teammates I would call around 5." Rukia looked at her interested still grabbing clothes to fold ignoring the protesting girl next to her. "What do you mean by teammates? Do you play a sport?" Sakura sat on her bed and took out her Pointe Shoes. "No, dance team. I am a competition and performance dancer." Rukia's eyes sparkled. "Really what a coincidence, I am too!" Sakura shot straight up. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes I'm on the school's dance team now. It's really good, everyone is very talented." Sakura put down the shoes. "You don't say. Maybe I will try out."

"You should. Since we are a private School, We don't do competitions anymore but the activities and performances are better than two back to back conventions" said Rukia while folding one of Sakura's shirts and putting it in a drawer. " I will look into it more later but for now , principle Yamamoto said you would shed some light on my situation" Said Sakura putting the now empty suitcases underneath her bed. "_Guess with Rukia's help, there was no need to unpack the rest later."_

Rukia sat in her computer chair "Ah Yes, Well I'm glad Rangiku isn't here so I can say this out loud." She took a deep breath "I know you are of nobility Sakura. For me your hair would give it away but of course you took care of that."Sakura looked at her stunned for a moment then went back neutral and brushed a piece of her black locks behind her ear. "I see. Of course they would tell you, seeing as you are probably related to Byakuya Kuchiki."

"His sister to be exact" said Rukia quite frank. "His sister…hmm I guess it makes sense for them to have put someone who knows as my roommate; probably to make sure I don't slip up." Rukia nodded her head. "Exactly. There are a lot of things you know and don't know about this school." Rukia turned to her. "I assume you have brought your zanpakuto?"Sakura turned to her second suitcase and pulled out a long sheath. "Of course I have it, although I know I won't be able to use it for a while..."She said sounding regretful. Rukia walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you shouldn't have to fake not having a shikai for long. I know a lot of people that got theirs within 3 or 4 months, just look at Hitsugaya." Sakura put the blade back in her suitcase. "Hitsugaya? Who is that?"

"Oh right. Toshiro Hitsugaya is a very skilled swordsman and a friend of mine" said Rukia. "Oh I see. Will I meet him anytime soon?" asked Sakura. "Probably by chance before I even get to formally introduce you too. His dorm room is two doors across from us." Rukia said walking back to her desk. "So he is rooming with Ichigo Kurosaki right?"

"Yes, how do you know Ichigo?" asked Rukia. "He is the one who showed me here. I kind of got lost looking for our room" said sakura rubbing the back of her neck. Rukia laughed. "I see, well yes Ichigo and Toshiro are roommates along with Renji abarai and Uryu Ishida. They are all in our circle of friends so you should get to know them well. Oh but now that I think about it Renji and Uryu got moved to another dorm six doors down, so It's just Toshiro and Ichigo now." Rukia said tapping her chin. "Okay then, well for now I'm going to seal my bag so no one senses my zanpakuto's spiritual pressure "Said Sakura positioning the suitcases. "That's probably for the best" said Rukia.

Sakura cleared her throat and put her arms out in front of her. "Bakudo number two: Seishin shīru." A dark blue glowing chain wrapped around the suitcase then disappeared. Rukia stood in slight surprise. "Wow, Byakuya told me you were a kido prodigy but I didn't think it was that good to the point where you can say the spells without incantations, even if it's only level 2."Sakura giggled. "I don't know what it is, but I have always had a knack for kido and dark arts." Rukia smirked. "I can't wait to see how you turn that one down."

"Okay I'm going to txt my friends then onto learning!"Said Sakura taking out her phone.

_Hey Sachi,_

_I made it to the school and I'm all unpacked. I know we won't get to talk much anymore but I hope I will see you again soon._

_Give Amu my love and everybody else on the team :3._

_-Sakura_

* * *

Just as Sakura finished, the door swung open revealing a rather busty strawberry blond carrying bags with big jugs and bottles in them. "Hey Rukia, I'm back and I brought some nicely aged Sake (pronounced saw-key)!" said the girl. The girl turned and saw Sakura sitting on the bed in the corner. Rukia slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Oh hi I didn't see you there, did I say sake I meant saws and trees…" Sakura giggled a bit._ Well, found the "other" roommate._ "Its fine, I don't really care for your personal life like that. I'm Sakura and judging by the looks of it, I'm your new roommate." The girl put the bags under her bed and walked other to Sakura. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. A pleasure to meet you! Tell me, do you drink?" Sakura looked at her funny. "Um not much but I can handle my liquor if needed."

"I see, well glad to have you in our abode," Said Rangiku smiling. Rukia stood up. "Alright now that we are acquainted, let's get down to business. Now as you know Tamashi is not just a school for geniuses like the outside world says. It is also a school to train what we call soul reapers, the protectors of the world of the living and dead. Most soul reapers are people who have died already and gone to soul society. But us that go to this school are either sent from soul society or descendants of nobility and/or strong swordsman families who are known for becoming soul reapers who are sent here to start that duty early while still maintaining regular school life and such. We spend the first half of the school yr. here on campus doing our rounds, missions and training just as we would regular while the other soul reapers stay in Soul Society and keep everything in check. Captain Yamamoto and the other captains are usually not even here. They come for special dates and a monthly or so check to make sure everything is running smoothly. Do you have that Sakura?"

"Yes I knew most of that already" Said Sakura firmly.

"Okay my turn to explain some stuff!" said Rangiku cheerily. "Now as Rukia said we spend the first half of the yr. here as a very private university slash boarding school. But after Christmas we enter the senkaimon to go to the soul society. There we have more intensive training and we get to know more of our squad. We then come back here in May just so that the outside world thinks that we are here all year then we go back. Basically you can't wait for summer! Sorry anyway back to regular grading and such for school …yeah well it's different. Two years are put together instead of a single one. Like for example, I am one grade up of you and Rukia but we are in the same class. Do you understand?"

"Mhm"said Sakura quietly taking few notes.

"Good" said Rukia. "You are catching on fast. Now I know you know the ranking and stuff so I won't bore you with that. The last thing you need to know is that the reason you have two room keys is because one is for here, and the other is for your room in Soul Society. That's why the other one looks so ancient." Rukia tapped her chin "hmm I don't think there is anything for me to tell you for now that I left out. We will just play it by ear." Sakura closed her notebook and put it away. "Okay if that's it then I think I'm going to go take a walk through the school and maybe get familiar with the path for me to get to class tomorrow. I will be back for dinner." Rukia walked to her closet "sure you do whatever you want; I have to go speak to my brother now so I will be taking my leave. Rangiku, please don't get too drunk." Rukia said. "Hey, I'm only going to have one bottle…or maybe two hmm" Rangiku drifted off while walking away with a bottle.

"See you later" said Sakura walking out the door.

* * *

_Outside 6:15 p.m._

Sakura walked along the path deep in thought._ Well my roommates seem nice; I can't wait to meet the last one. I kind of feel bad lying to the people I meet, but the truth will come out soon. My alias won't last for long… but that's okay, I will make the best out of it._ A nice breeze blew and cascaded her hair into an elegantly messy state on her shoulders. _I will try to make as many friends as possible; Captain Yamamoto said that because of my training status I will most likely be assigned to a squad as of this summer. I will serve my captain as best as I can while faking to be a newb. Wow this is going to be hard…I think I will join the dance team here from the few performances that they do for the public, people have said they were worth it because they are amazing. Hmm on a girly note maybe I will even meet a hot guy; I mean there has to be someone here that's decent I mean Ichigo was pretty cute but he seems more like good friend material and – _ack! Sakura abruptly fell to the ground straight on her butt.

"Damn not again", she said rubbing her butt. The other person got up and brushed the dirt off of themselves. Sakura was about to pick herself up when a hand shot in front of her. She looked up to see a guy about her height maybe even a little taller with Strange but cool spiky white hair and the most beautiful turquoise eyes. _Hmm maybe this isn't so bad after all_. She took the hand he offered and he helped her up. _Phew! It's a good thing I changed into a pair of jeans before or this would have been a flash fall…_ "Thank you for helping me up, I'm very sorry I was not watching where I was going and – "whatever" he said as he walked away.

She crossed her arms and started to walk back to dorm which was in the same direction the HE was walking. She caught up to him and said "you don't have to be so rude I was only trying to be polite." He glared. "Well why don't you try less." He said in more of a statement rather than a question. "I – _Quando sono solo sogno-_ her phone interrupted her before she could fire back.

_Hey Sakura hurry and get back to the dorms. There is someone here to see you._

_-Rukia _

Her eyes brightened. _Could it be?_ She started darting towards the dorm leaving the boy alone to walk at his pace. She was about to flash step but thought twice.

* * *

_Shini hall 7:00 p.m._

She arrived at the dorm and scrambled to unlock the door. When she finally got inside she went to her room and opened the door. She dropped her phone.

"It has been a long time hasn't it little one"

* * *

A/n Done! I am once again very sorry for late chapter, not only the dance but my computer was taken away due to so much time on it and I tried to use my friends but hers was taken too T_T. but it's here and I hope you enjoyed it. Can you guess who the visitor is? Plz review!

**Go on. You know you want to. Press that nice little button down there and review. It will make me very happy :3…no seriously DO IT NOW. P.s. this chapter was exactly 2,320 words and 2,485 including the authors note so plz review becuz you love me!**


	4. Surprise Visitor,New Friends,And Dinne

SOOOOOOOOORRRRY this is so late! i tried posting it on last tuesday and i kept getting some error message , but its working now so enjoy!

A/n: well here is the next chapter to whoever reads…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TITE KUBO. ONLY THINGS I OWN IS THE UNIVERSE…WELL SORTA AND THE MY OCs

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise Visitor, New Friends, and dinner

Recap:

_Shini hall 7:00 p.m._

_She arrived at the dorm and scrambled to unlock the door. When she finally got inside she went to her room and opened the door. She dropped her phone._

"_It has been a long time hasn't it little one"_

She walked slowly to the man who stood in her room. She bowed deep "Yes it has" suddenly she jump up and tackled the man into a bone crushing hug. "Byakuya!" she said with joy. Rukia panicked "Ah Sakura, you're going to choke him!" Sakura looked at the frown on the very purple captain. "I'm very sorry!" She jumped down and let him catch his breath. "You have not changed a bit Sakura, but you have grown into a fine young lady."

She returned to her normal noble demeanor. "Thank you, I really have missed you, I have not seen you since I was 7." He looked at her with a soft look quite different from his usual cold look. He nodded "I only stopped by to say a quick greeting" he said heading for the door. When he was halfway through it he said "I cannot stay and talk, important meeting to attend too" He looked at the clock. "And Besides, dinner as right about now."

Rukia glanced at the clock….then it hit her. "Oh man, we're going to be late and it's my turn to reserve the table!" By the time Sakura turned back to the doorway Byakuya was already gone. Rukia snatched her keys and cell phone from the table. She then went to the bed right next to the door where their drunken roommate had collapsed sometime before. She took Rangiku's half conscience body by the collar and dragged her to the door while grabbing Sakura's arm along with her out the door as she made a speedy dash for the lunchroom outside the commons.

* * *

7: 45 p.m. lunchroom

"Yes! We made it here on time" Rukia said triumphantly as they sat at a long table at the end of the cafeteria. Across from her sat a still dizzy Sakura and a by now fully awake Rangiku. "Who are we waiting for?" Asked Sakura as she nonchalantly placed her napkin on her lap and fixed her posture as a noble would. "Just a few friends" said Rukia doing the same. "I see" said Sakura looking around wondering why people were staring at them.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her soup, the lunchroom burst into a loud rupture of screaming girls. They all mobbed the west entrance to the big hall. Through the ocean of girls came out four boys about their age all looking slightly annoyed but trying to hide it. Sakura's expression remained stoic 'til she realized they were walking towards the table her, Rangiku, and Rukia were occupying. When she looked closely she realized one of the boys was Ichigo so she figured that they were the friends Rukia was talking about. Soon more commotion started when two more guys and five girls. This time, even boys were standing in the crowds.

They all eventually made it to the table and sat down. Sakura scanned the many new faces as if memorizing them. So far she knew Isane, Kiyone, Orihime, and Ichigo. One of the girls had Black hair held up with a hairclip she also wore glasses. Another girl with long hair braided into one down her back was talking to the other girl.

"Looks like you guys just had a nice parade" said Rangiku. "Those girls get louder every time" said one of guys sitting at the table with dark blue hair as he took out a pair of earplugs he was wearing. "It's not fair Rukia, how did you guys get in without the march coming after you?" Rukia smirked, "we came through the east entrance and by the time we came they were already getting up to see you guys." "Damn you Rukia, your lousy midget stature probably made them not see you." muttered guy with spiky red hair. Next thing you knew a hot bun was thrown square at his face. He turned and glared. "What the hell, what was that for? He said, crumbs still on him. Rukia crossed her arms and turned her head. "For calling me a midget you jerk." They started bickering to the point where a very annoyed Ichigo had to step in. "ugh will you both just shut the hell up!" They stopped and turned back to their food. Everyone sweat dropped anime style then sighed.

"Anyway, guys we have a new friend." Said Rukia gesturing to Sakura. "This is Sakura Misaki; she is Rangiku and my new roommate." Sakura bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."Rukia smiled "okay let's go down a row by who is who." "Alright I'll start" said Ichigo. "Ichigo kurosaki, Ikkaku madarame, Yumichika Ayesagawa, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurosutchi , Kiyone Kotetsu, Isane Kotetsu , Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, Sado Yasatora-But we call him Chad" Interrupted Ichigo. "Anyway, Uryu Ishida.

Just as Sakura was going to say something, the lunchroom erupted into another catastrophe. Then strangely they all form a line to make way for whomever it was who was entering. "Oh and there comes our little heartthrob" said Rangiku. Ikkaku and Yumichika snickered. Slowly but surely, out of the crowd came the same white haired boy that Sakura had encountered just an hour ago. He walked other to the table and Sat down on the end next to Ichigo. "Sorry I am late, the meeting went a little longer than usual" He said about to taking a bite of his chicken Salad. "Ah and last but not least, Sakura this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the one I told you about earlier" said Rukia. He looked at her for a long moment "Hello" Is all he said then turned back to his food. "Hi" she said back wondering what just happened.

"Hmm so Sakura, what did you do before enrolling here?" asked Yumichika. "Well i was homeschooled and on the elite team of a traveling competition/performance dance team" she said kinda uneasy under everyones' stare. "How interesting, did you have any friends?" He asked. " well since i was friends with the most of the girls but my the two closest friends were named Sachiko and Amu. Sachiko and i were closer but that's only because of Amu's boyfriend. I personally don't like him though..." she drifted off back to her soup. "How come, did he not like you guys?" asked Nanao. " No, it wasn't that; he was pretty nice actually." She put her hands underneath her chin and looked down. " It's just something about him didn't go right with me. he seemed kinda contrived sometimes, like he had some kinda dark side..."She looked up and smiled "but maybe it's just me, i never actually gave him a chance but he is pretty cool so." Never judge a book by it's cover" Added Uryu half listening half reading a book. Yeah, i guess so" She said back.

" Hey Sakura, are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow? Even though we are all taking test as it is the last two weeks of school, I'm sure they won't make you take them since you just came" Said Kiyone Smiling. "Actually I want to take them, I have been studying all year even though I was not here" said Sakura bluntly. "But there are a few things on the test that you won't learn on regular curriculums" Said Isane. "Well that's all part of the learning experience then" said Sakura. "Hmm I guess it is." Hitsugaya listened to the whole conversation. _She really is quite interesting._

"So might I ask why all those students couldn't wait to see all of you guys walk in and are now all Staring at us." Ask Sakura with curiosity. Yumichika chuckled. "That's simply because of our rankings and prestige." Sakura didn't follow. "What do you mean ranking?" She asked. "Oh right I never told you our statuses" said Rukia. "Well for starters, Isane, Renji, Nemu, and Nanao are the squad 4, 6, 12 and 8 Lieutenants. Then you have squad eleven's third seat Ikkaku and fifth seat Yumichika. Kiyone here is the acting lieutenant of 13 and co-third seat. Orihime is not a soul reaper but she has strong kido like healing powers and kotodama that are so good, Yamamoto asked her to join Kido corps." "Wow that's great Orihime!" "Thank you very much" she said back. "Chad also has a unique power that makes him a very strong ally to soul society and even though he is not a soul reaper, he is a part of Squad 11 along with Ichigo who is our former number one Substitute soul reaper of Karakura. I am nobility so that's what makes me popular. Last but certainly not least Toshiro is the Captain of Squad ten which is exactly what makes him the one of the number one most wanted guys on campus.

Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's neck "I'm his lieutenant!"Toshiro dropped his fork. "Aaah Get the hell off of me Matsumoto!"

"Aaaaw you're no fun captain." She said unlatching her arm. "Whatever" he said as they were all getting up. "Sometimes I wonder why I was stuck with you" He said as they were walking to the dorm. "You don't mean that." She said walking up to go talk to Rukia.

They got back to the dorm and parted their ways. "So you guys tomorrow!" said Isane walking into her room. "Goodnight" said Ichigo closing the door as Toshiro walked in. As soon as the three girls walked into their room Matsumoto collapsed and went to sleep. "I'm going to iron your uniform and put it on the rack for you okay?" said Rukia getting the iron board. "Thanks" said sakura putting on her night gown. She walked to her bed after saying goodnight to Rukia.

_I wonder what will happen in class tomorrow…_she drifted off to sleep with that single thought in her head

A/n: thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I am going to put an OC anti-hero or new friend or maybe even both in the story. If you review or PM me, I will try to put your name into one of them. Thanks for all the hits I did not think I would get so many. And thank you too sakurarules233 for reviewing . I really want some more so plzzzzzz review. Thx!


	5. Yukinasa Hotei

**Hey Everyone I figured since it took so long for the dang thing to work that I would write another chapter as compensation for it. I'm still going to continue writing only because I really do like this story and I will take whatever constructive criticism that comes my way even flames if its need so plz. Just say something. But I ****did get 4 PMs about the name for the anti-hero but I still need some for the new friend so if you are interested…**

Chapter 5: Yukinasa Hotei

7:00 A.M. Sakura's dorm

Riiiinnnng! Riiinnnng! Riiin-Bam! Rukia smashed the alarm clock that woke her into a million pieces. "Damned thing, I thought I got rid of you" she said agitated. Matsumoto rolled onto the floor and slowly got up holding her head.

"Ugh minor hangover..." She kept muttering things as she slowly started for the bathroom door. As she got close, the door opened revealing a towel wrapped, half asleep Sakura.

"Good morning" She said groggily running a hand through her wet bed head hair. "When did you wake up?" asked Rukia grabbing her shower stuff. "About fifteen minutes ago." She walked over to her closet and closed the curtain while she changed.

"What time do we have to be at breakfast?" Rukia gagged while putting the uniform she ironed for Sakura on the rail of the closet for her. "Please, you don't want to eat that shit that they call food. It's all leftovers from what was to eat last night that they take and put in omelets and stuff. It starts at 7:30 and school starts at 8:30."

At that moment Rangiku walked out of the shower in her underwear and bra. "We have mini fridge compliments of Squad 6 Captain" She winked at Rukia "it's packed with real food and healthy snacks so help yourself!" Sakura smiled too herself '_I could get used to this_'

The girls changed into their uniforms which were almost the same as the Karakura ones but a little bit different. The girl's outfits were a little more stylish as they were light, loose blouses with the school's name and a hell butterfly imprinted on it. They had deep violet /black Skirts that were mid-thigh but still covered everything.** (A/N** **not to skanky XXD) **In spring they had a choice of black crop jackets, or black buttoned vests; for winter they had long black blazer jackets or pullover cardigans. They had to wear either a long or short purple necktie with every choice except the cardigan. They had a choice of black or white knee high or thigh high socks.

Since it was spring the girls wore the spring outfits. Sakura wore the crop jacket and put two purple clips to match her skirt she tied her tie nice tight. Rangiku wore the vest which she accessorized with a few buttons. She left the first three buttons of her blouse open to show off her cleavage. Her tie was loosely hanging around her neck. Rukia just wore the blouse and tie but added a chappy chain to her skirt. They grabbed their briefcases and a quick bagel from the fridge and headed out the door.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sakura as they walked down the hall. "Well most of them have gone to eat breakfast or get off campus to eat" Said Rukia taking a bite out of her bagel. "Except for Captain, He is always up way before everyone else" Said Rangiku. They walked out the building and headed for the classroom.

Outside the School Building:

Toshiro Got up around 6 took his shower and got dressed. The boys' uniform was the same as the Karakura uniforms except in color. The pants were violet black like the girls' skirts. In winter they had a choice of black blazer or buttoned cardigans. In spring they had to wear a sweater vest or nothing else. They had the same long ties as the girls. Toshiro wore his plain without the vest but with his tie a bit loosened. He checked over his work and was careful not to wake up his sleeping roommate. Around 7 he walked out of the dorm and started for the high school building. When he was walking he heard noise coming from the dorm which he knew as Rukia's dorm. He stepped out of the building and casually strolled on the shortcut pathway he found in his many walks. He enjoyed the cool morning breeze and the nature sounds.

He got to the high school building and went up to the roof. He sat down and ate the apple he had brought with him. _'The day that I eat that stupid crap that the lunchroom makes is the day I lost all sanity' _He said to himself inwardly shuddering at the thought. Slowly the sun started to rise and more students started coming into the building to prepare for class. Toshiro leaned on the rail and watched as they went in. He saw Ichigo walk in with Ikkaku and Yumichika; the girls all in clumps to get pieces of their hair. What really caught his attention was Sakura walking with Rangiku and Rukia.

He stared at her intently until she went out of his view into the building.

'_Sakura Misaki…My new subordinate…'_

_**Flashback**_

_Hitsugaya flash stepped to the senkaimon to get to where the captains' meeting was about to take place but apparently, the head captain wanted to speak with him first. When he was going he flashed by an unfamiliar girl who had to hold her skirt down from the wind. 'Must be new' He said as he continued. He arrived at the main building first to talk to The Captain. _

_He knocked quietly on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and gave a short bow to the Captain. "You wanted to see me Sir" he said in his most formal way." The old man spoke. "Yes, but first you must meet someone"_

_Hitsugaya straightened himself up. "Yes Sir." "Good, this person will not know you are here so you will hide in the secret compartment and conceal your spiritual pressure. You won't be able to hear anything but you are only to observe her." __**'A she' **__"yes Sir" Said Toshiro walking to the small room behind. _

_A Few minutes after, He saw Yamamoto's mouth move and the door opened revealing Sasakibe and the girl from before. They had a quick conversation and then the girl left alone. Hitsugaya walked out of the room and to the men next the desk. "What is she to me?" he asked._

"_She is going to be assigned to your Squad this summer." Toshiro almost stopped breathing. "What? She is a newb I bet she has not even handled a sword before" he said in his most composed voice that he could manage._

"_Sakura may not have experience like that but she has genius that matches yours, maybe even more and she picks up things very quick. She knows the basics of handling a sword and is already working on learning shikai" Said Yamamoto as if nothing was happening_

_. "Who will be teaching her?" He asked a little frustrated. "You will be since you will have more time than anyone else and since you are her captain." Toshiro sighed "Does she know kido?" "Very little I suppose" added Sasakibe._

"_Alright, what will her rank be?" Toshiro asked. "Because of her excellent photographic memory and superior intellect, she will be assigned your third seat" said the old man. _

"_I will do my best sir" said Toshiro. Yamamoto gave an approving nod. "Good. Her quarters will be 3 doors away from you. You are dismissed." Toshiro nodded and headed for the door. As he was about to walk through door he paused and turned to face the captain. "Why me captain of all" he asked, dead serious. Captain Yamamoto thought about his answer for a moment._

"_We wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and having a captain her age would have been the best." He said very blunt. Toshiro stared back at him skeptically and unconvinced. He decided not to challenge it. "I see Sir. I will take my leave._

_With that he left to grab some stuff then head to the captains meeting, not knowing he would encounter her twice more that day._

_**End Flashback**_

He sighed, "Troublesome." As he was about to head to the classroom he saw a car pull up to the school. A girl with dark brown streaked black hair and red eyes came out of it and walked into the building where an eruption of screams and cheers started. "…Great" he said and stormed into the hallways.

As the class came in and settled down the teacher walked in. "Good morning students" she said. "Good morning" they said in their most unenthusiastic voices. "We have a new student today so please welcome her." When she said that, everyone sat up straight and awaited the new face's appearance.

Sakura opened the door and walked up to the teacher. "Good morning everyone, I am Sakura Misaki. I hope that we will get along well" She said in her sweetest voice. The boys stared at her awed by her beauty and the girls glared envious and admiring. Sakura just flashed them all a sweet smile. "Please sit wherever you find an empty chair." Sakura smiled and nodded and walked over to a chair that was in front of Rangiku and between Rukia and Toshiro.

Sakura watched has a bunch of girls turned to gossip around one girl's table as she listened intently to them. When she saw Sakura looking, she flashed a smirk to her then turned back to the board. '_I officially found the gossip girls of the school'_

After morning attendance and events, the teacher prepared for the exams. "Okay class, it time for your last test of the semester. Sakura, since you are new and are not used to our curriculum you will not be graded for this but it will count as an aptitude instead. You only have to do the last two portions of the test since you were not here for the others."

"Would it be possible for me to take the other parts of the test also?"Asked Sakura. Some students whispered how stupid she was not taking the lucky break and some admired her for trying anyway. "Ah yes, but you will have to finish today's part first" Said the teacher a little taken back.

Sakura smiled, "Yes ma'am."

****** 85 minutes later******

By this time Sakura had managed to breeze through the Thursday, Monday, and Tuesday test and was working on the Wednesday portion to catch up while most students were still finishing just the Thursday part. The only other person who was completely done was Toshiro who was watching her wipe out her test booklet. '_I saw her skim through a textbook before class. Her memory is impeccable.' _He thought before turning back to his book on dragon mythology.

Soon Rukia and the others finished as well as the girl from before.

"Okay pencils down." Some students groaned from not finishing and some just shocked at how Sakura did hers. The teacher walked around the room picking up the booklets and answer sheets.

"You may have a free period the rest if the class time while I grade these, but you must not get to loud" said the teacher. Once the students heard free period they were all gathering at each others' tables to talk. Everyone of Sakura's group gathered around her desk since it was the central area to all of theirs. As they did that, Sakura noticed half of the girls in the class had formed a dome around the other girl.

"Hey guys, who is that?" she asked pointing to the group. Rukia followed her gaze then contorted her face to disgust.

"That is Yukinasa Hotei. Emphasis on the **Ho**" Said Rukia. "I mean girls go through guys a lot sometimes but not even Rangiku has potential to beat her level. You can say she is a regular school's popular girl. Pretty, average Intellect, Rich, and Surprisingly very good swordsmanship."

Sakura took a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair was long but curled up to her shoulders, she wore a navy blue headband in contrast to the purple uniform but made it work perfectly, and all the buttons on her blouse were open revealing a little cleavage to Sakura's disgust. She noticed the skirt she was wearing was tailored to be 3 inches shorter than the original short one, and she had a little bit too much make up on… Sakura noticed that she was wearing one of the boy winter cardigans unbuttoned also. All in all, she looked like the real usual pop.

For a second she and Yukinasa made eye contact for what seemed like a lifetime 'til Yukinasa broke it and stood up. She slowly made her way to the groups' area swaying her hips sensually making the boys around the room fall of their chairs. When she arrived, Rangiku and Rukia sneered at her then started to talk to one another. Yukinasa glared at them for a second then returned to her fake sweet smile. She took a chair and pulled it next to toshiro's seat.

She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers then spoke. "Good morning Hitsugaya" she said in her cutest voice. Toshiro flipped the page in his book not even bothering to give her the time of day. She frowned then turned her attention to Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Yukinasa Hotei; it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura shook her hand. "Hey" she said unenthusiastically. Yukinasa gave one last glance to Toshiro who was still reading his book as if she wasn't there. She stood up and flashed a quick smile towards Sakura. "I hope we can be friends" were her last words before the bell rang.

As they were leaving, Sakura caught up with Toshiro. "Nice move back there" She said smirking. He looked at her straight for a while then his frown turned into a sexy smirk.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about" he said then walked to his locker. Sakura almost blushed but held it back as she laughed instead.

She walked to her locker then thought about what Yukinasa said.

'_I hope we can be friends' _

Sakura Smirked again "not a chance"

**A/N: thx to whoever reads . hope you enjoyed the chapter plz review…**


	6. The Hell Butterflies and the Date

A/N: I am very happy that I few people have added this story to their favorites; it really boosted my confidence, though I would really like it if someone else reviewed also. Thank you to Momoxtoshiro for reviewing, you really helped me not to delete this story and that's why the name you gave me will be the first name of the new OC that will enter the story a little later. I still need at least two more usernames to make the last name and unless I have a lot, I will use the people that favorite and alerted this story for the middle name (which I will be putting for different reasons XD) Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Hell Butterflies and the "Date"

At the end of Sakura Third day, all of the friends parted their ways all going to their respected clubs. All the guys were on the soccer except Yumichika, Chad, and Ikkaku also did wrestling and kendo club. Orihime and Uryu were in the book club. Rangiku, Kiyone, and Isane were on the Cheerleading team. Nanao, Rukia, and Nemu are all on the elite dance team.

Rukia, Nanao, and Nemu headed their usual way out of the High school Building to the studio at the back of the campus. Sakura was going with them so she could try out for the team as the auditions were that day.

"So the other girls are cheerleaders right?" asked Sakura As they walked into the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah, Rangiku is the co-captain" Said Rukia Looking up and down the rows of cars in the student parking. Apparently she found what she was looking for because she randomly perked up and dashed for a small silver car.

"So who is the other captain?" She asked as they walked to the car putting their stuff in the trunk. "…Yukinasa" said Nanao. Sakura stood still for a moment to process what she just said.

"I wonder how she deals with her" Said Sakura with a little laugh. Soon all the girls started laughing as they drove to their destination, but of course stopping on the way for smoothies.

At the studio

They parked in the lot behind the studio then entered through the back door. They all changed into the squad gear since it was the tryouts. Sakura changed into a simple pair of black booty shorts, a sports bra, and off the shoulder strung cut t-shirt. She wore simple foot undies so she could turn but give the appearance of being barefoot.

The girls wished her luck then she went with all the other girls. Then a girl with short black hair that had a red streak in the front came out leading the rest of the dancers out of the backroom. She sat in the middle of the panel table and took the clipboard with all the names on it.

"Hello everyone, I am Mai Lee, captain of the Elite Hell Butterflies. Today we will be having tryouts for new members." She looked down the list for a few seconds. "There are about thirty of you here but only three of you will get spots. Fight for this like it's your last chance. Good luck to all of you!" With that, Rukia stepped forward.

"Okay we will divide you into two groups of twenty five and you will learn a combo in about five minutes. I won't lie, it will be hard but if you try hard you will make it" she said smirking.

"Alright, let's begin. Nemu if you will?" Nemu walked forward. "Certainly" is all she said then she got into position to begin.

"Alright, do high Chaines One and two, down and calypso landing up into a left outside triple pencil turn, drop to the floor and roll on your stomach and stand up. Got that?" asked Rukia just as Nemu finished demonstrating. She anime sighed while she watched some girls try to attempt the combo but smiled when she saw Sakura do it flawlessly.

"Alright let's continue, After you get up sauté twice to the right then cabriole, glissade grand jete' to the front landing in table t. Promenade to the left, stop halfway and stand to releve' arms fifth ano, hold 2 counts then slide into you right split with an arched back and hold. Bring your left leg around and stand up and prepare, left double turn into ten fouettes with double turns every two then right into it twenty-two a la seconds finishing with a triple turn then stick and hold."

Many of the girls' faces turned grim and nervous while others turned and walked out, the rest were eager. Sakura was one of the eager ones. '_I have not done a long turn combo in a while. This is going to be fun!_'

"Alright we will give you five minutes more to rehearse then will go by groups of three" Said Rukia as she and Nanao stood together.

The girls dispersed through the studio to work on the combo. Sakura went through it twice then decided she knew it well enough and was ready.

Mai walked throughout the gym observing all the girls on looks. '_They are all pretty so I don't have to worry too much about image.' _She kept walking then saw Sakura stretching her splits. '_Hmm interesting, she looks flexible. I will have to keep my eye on her.'_

She clapped her hands together loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright girls, it's time. First three, you're up!"

All the girls quickly scattered off the floor leaving an 8th grader alone to face them. Sakura saw this and felt bad for her so she ran on and said she would go with her. Soon another girl joined them and they formed a well spaced triangle.

Nanao turned the music on and let it blast throughout the many speakers in the huge studio. "Ready, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

The girls started to move to the music performing the routine with all their strength. All three of them nailed the beginning but the 8th grader lost balance and fell out of her 15th a la second turn.

Sakura ended her turns early after she saw that and stuck them but as soon as she did, she ran to the girl's side to see if she was okay.

"Is it really bad?" she asked. "No, just a little scratch that's all" She said back smiling as two team members helped her to a chair.

Mai watched the whole scene and had her mind set. _'It's one thing to be able to dance well, but to be able to dance well and help out friends is a big plus in my book.' _

As time went, all the girls finished their routine, some with a few injuries from falling in their turns **(A/N: I did that once…yeah not pretty…bad bruise.)** but otherwise okay.

"Thank you everyone for your participation, results will be posted on the high school bulletin on Monday" Said Mai standing up.

Sakura walked up to her as everyone else was leaving. Mai turned to her, "Oh number 13, good job today!" she said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks It was fun. I think the hardest part was the jete' to table t without falling" she said still catching her breath.

Mai gave a small laugh. "Yes our coach told us to add that so it could be more challenging and a-"She was interrupted by a txt on her phone. She opened it and her smile turned into a slight frown. "Sorry, I must go tend to some business. See you around!" she said as she ran off the floor. Sakura stared after her 'til she was out of sight. Then Rukia and the girls came over.

"That was awesome Sakura, you did great!" Said Rukia jumping around her. "Yeah if Mai doesn't let you in then she has major issues but don't worry we will put in a word or two for you" said Nanao winking.

"Thanks guys, I wonder where she went off to" Said Sakura.

"Probably to do Yukinasa's bidding somewhere. She is one of her friends" Said Rukia huffing and crossing her arms. "But she isn't like the rest of them she is really nice and is for the most part normal" Said Nemu. They walked over to their stuff and watched as Sakura packed everything up and got ready to go.

"Anyway I'm going to head out now, gotta pack for the big summer trip!" She said with enthusiastically though her voice was laced with sarcasm.

The other girls laughed. "I'm sorry we can't hang, we still have practice 'til about five. Do you want me to quickly drop you off somewhere?" Sakura slung her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door.

"No thanks that will take time out of your practice. I can walk don't worry about it" Is all she said then she dashed out before anyone could protest.

"Heh heh, Suckers" was her last comment before she quickly dodged a car that almost hit her in the road.

The car stopped and backed up into her view of what looked like a black 2003 Mercedes-Benz SL600. **(A/n: What can I say? I'm a car freak XD I'll put I pic on my profile! If I find one…) **the window rolled down and revealed none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He glared at her at first then turned back neutral when he saw it was Sakura. "You should really watch where you're going when you cross the street you idiot."

An Anime vein popped up on Sakura's head. "I'm not the idiot that didn't think to brake when he saw me. What if I didn't dodge, you could have run me over!"

"It would still be your fault" He said sighing. She fumed for a little bit then relaxed.

"Whatever" was all she said then she started walking away. He looked at her questioningly then sighed since he realized what she was going to do. _'She will get lost if she doesn't know where to go on this campus'_

He drove up to her slowly and sighed again. "Get in." Sakura stopped walking and looked at him. "What?"

He gritted his teeth. "I said, Get. In." She crossed her arms. "That sounds more like a threat than a peace offering"

Toshiro scowled. "It's both, the dorms are too far for you to walk to regularly and you are not allowed to flash step on campus unless it's an emergency or if you are a captain or lieutenant." He then crossed his arms like she did before. "Besides after doing a tryout with that dance team I'm sure you are tired and hungry."

She was about to protest then her stomach growled loudly. Toshiro smirked and unlock the passenger door. She made a low growl then got in. "Thank you for the ride, all you have to do is drop me off at the commons."

He nodded and started driving.

****30 minutes later****

They were approaching near the commons and just as Sakura was getting ready to undo her seatbelt, Toshiro passed right by it and continued to the front gate. "What the hell, I told you to take me to the commons" He rubbed his temples and sighed…again in the past 3 minutes.

"I thought you might want to go off campus and take in some of the sights" He said. She looked at him shocked for a second then turned to the window.

"Oh…Thanks." She then for the first time noticed that Toshiro's was wearing nice dark blue jeans and a black polo. She blushed and turned her head, looking down she saw his gym bag with his soccer uniform in it.

"Soooo" she said, trying to make conversation. "How was soccer practice?"

Toshiro was shocked that she even asked but answered nonetheless. "Fine" then he turned back to the road. Sakura sweat dropped then tried again. "Anything interesting happen today?" He looked at her sideways, "No, but Renji fell in a ditch…He's fine," Was his answer after He saw her look of worry.

"…interesting, I never actually played soccer before but it looks interesting."

"You never played before, at all?" he asked shocked.

She shook her head.

He nodded then turned into a nice looking restaurant.

Sakura looked at the exterior in awe. "Wow it's so beautiful, it must be expensive" She said, getting out of the car. Toshiro once again replied with a nod.

"We don't have to go here, I don't want you to spend your money on me" she said about to turn around.

Toshiro grabbed her shoulder before she could and dragged her toward the door. "Its fine, I go here a lot so the waiters know me and usually give me a good discount. Besides, I would never make you pay. I'm still a gentleman." He grumbled walking up to the front desk with Sakura in tow.

"A table for two please." The seater looked up from his seating chart to the two teenagers in front of him.

He smiled, "Hey Hitsugaya, How are you? Oh look, you brought a girl with you, girlfriend I suppose?"

Hitsugaya almost choked. "No a friend why would you think that?"

The older man smirked. "Well for starters you are holding her hand." Hitsugaya and Sakura took a moment to look at the contact their hands had been in the whole time then immediately swiped their hands away.

The man laughed. "Right this way you two."

As they walked through the rooms, girls turned in their chairs just to get a look at Hitsugaya. Sakura watched and almost gagged.

Hitsugaya saw this and smirked. "What's wrong, Jealous of my popularity?" Sakura scowled. "No way would I ever be jealous of you mister cocky." Then it was Sakura's turn to smirk while Toshiro scowled.

They finally arrived at their table which was a window view two seater …Meaning a couple's table. Sakura was going to protest but she quickly fell in love with the view and sat down. Hitsugaya followed suit. The man gave them their menus and excused himself and went to seat the other arriving guest.

Sakura opened her menu and started skimming; Toshiro stared at her for a second then opened his too. Soon a waiter about their age came to the table.

"Hi my name is Hihara and I will be your waiter for the afternoon, is there a drink I can get you to start off with?" He said pleasantly.

"Um let's see, could I get a raspberry ice tea please?" said Sakura in her sweetest voice.

The waiter smile at her, "sure thing cutie" he said winking. "And for you Hitsugaya?"

"Hot Coffee please." The waiter wrote the orders down and put them in his apron. "Gotcha, I will be back in a few with you orders."

Sakura decided to retry conversation. "So about the thirteen court guard squads"

"What do you want to know?" Asked Toshiro interested.

"Well since you are a captain I figured you would know who I might be assigned to" Said Sakura.

He thought about telling her that he was her captain. "I have no idea, sorry" He lied.

Sakura sighed, "Oh, Thanks anyway." As she said that, Hihara came back to the table with their drinks. They ordered their lunch and he was off again.

"So what made you want to quit your team and want to go to Tamashi?" Asked Toshiro.

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "Well my parents requested for me to go here so by their wishes I was to come at the age sixteen. What about you."

"Well a good friend of mine was enrolled and pretty soon I followed her to make sure she would stay safe."

"Aw you were worried, that's so sweet!" She said but inside she felt kind of weird and strangely a little hurt.

"Yeah yeah, you and Rangiku. Sheesh" He said scratching his hair.

Sakura giggled. The rest of the hr. continued just like that, a comfortable friendly talk. Soon they were leaving and arrived back at the school.

As they walked back to the dorms, the Moon slowly came up.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch today, I had fun." She smiled sincerely.

Toshiro smirked, "I did too"

They arrived at Sakura's door. "Have a good night Toshir-oof!" As Sakura was finishing her sentence, two arms suddenly pulled her into the dorm and slammed the door shut.

Toshiro rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Goodnight"

A/n: Okay So I wanted to put a slight romantic scene into this chapter so I hope you liked it. **Plz review! NEXT CHAPTER: they are going to soul society and you can find out what happened to sakura when Hitsugaya dropped her off! I might update late because I have a show on Sunday and that's usually when I write, but if I get enough reviews and encouragement I might give an early update! ….We shall see!**


	7. A Ballet dictionary AN

A/n

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry for those that have put this story in their alerts because you are probably going to strangle me….please don't….

Anyway I have put up this note because in the last chapter I used a lot of dance vocabulary and I said I was going to put a key but I never did and for that I apologize.

**Please read or you probably won't understand one thing I say if I write a dance sequence…unless you are a dancer :D**

Here it is Some of these were in the chapter and others are for future reference:

**En Pointe (silent e in Pointe)** - "on the tips of the toes". This is done in Pointe shoes.

**Demi** - meaning of half. It's applied to plié and Pointe and other movements or positions to indicate a smaller or lesser version.

**Chaînés** - Pronounced (Shu (vowel u)-nay) is a series of turns done in a straight line or in a circle on demi Pointe or en Pointe. Sometimes they are done in plié once to prepare for a jump or leap.

**Plié (plie-ay)** - Literally "bent". A smooth and continuous bending of the knees.

This can be grand-plié, a bend to the deepest position. For demi-plié the dancer bends knees until just below the hips while maintaining turn-out at the joints, allowing the thighs and knees to be directly above the line of the toes.

**Chassé**** (Sho (Vowel o)-say) **- Chassé, literally "to chase". A slide forwards, backwards, or sideways with both legs bent, then springing into the air with legs meeting and straightened. It can be done either in a gallop (like children pretending to ride a horse) or by pushing the first foot along the floor in a plié to make the springing jump up.

**Calypso ( ca-lip-so)**- A leap with the front leg straight and the back leg bent. It can be done with a Chassé and step or as a turn jump. When turning it can be to the floor or staying up.

**Pencil Turn** – a turn where you are turning on one leg while the other leg is straight down and either flexed or pointed. The two feet are connected by the ankles making it look like a turning pencil or straight line.

**Sauté (so-tay) **– literal meaning "jump" but, in the way I am using it in the story, it is a sauté arabesque which is anarabesque performedwhile jumping_._

**Arabesque (air-a-besc) - **Arabesque is the position of the body supported on one leg, with the other leg extended behind the body with the knee straight.

**Cabriole - **Cabrioles are divided into two categories: petite, which are executed at 45 degrees, and grande, which are executed at 90 degrees. The working leg is thrust into the air, the underneath leg follows and beats against the first leg, sending it higher. The landing is then made on the underneath leg. Cabriole may be done devant, derrière and à la seconde in any given position of the body

**Devant or avant** – To the front

**Derrière or arrière – **to the back

**À la seconde – **to the side.

**À la seconde turns - **A technically challenging type of turn where the dancer spins with the working leg in second position.

**Glissade -** Literally to glide. This is a traveling step starting in fifth position with demi-plié: the front foot moves out to a point, both legs briefly straighten as weight is shifted onto the pointed foot, and the other foot moves in to meet the first. start in fifth position plié, push off back foot moving the front foot forward and bringing the back foot that you pushed off on in the front landing in fifth position. Mostly done in preparation for a grand jeté

**Grand jeté -**A long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other. Known as a split in the air, It is most often done forward and usually involves doing full leg splits in the air. .The front leg brushes straight into the air, as opposed to performing a dévelopé or "unfolding" motion. The back leg follows making the splits in the air. It can be performed en avant (forward), à la seconde (to the side), en arrière (backward), and en tournant (turning).

**En Tournant**- turning.

**Table T – **lateral position where the dancer is a 90 degree angle or higher arabesque with a flat back position and the arms stretching above the head next to the ears making the position look like a flat table and a t shape. This can be done with the body facing down, opened to the side, or facing up (which is the hardest in my opinion…)

**Pirouette** - Literally means to "whirl" is a controlled turn on one leg, starting with one or both legs in _plié_ and rising onto _demi-pointe_ or _pointe_. The non-supporting leg can be held in _retiré_ position, or in _attitude_, _arabesque_ level or second position. The pirouette may return to the starting position or finish in _arabesque_ or _attitude_ positions, or proceed otherwise.

**Retiré -** The working leg is raised to the side, turned out, with knee sharply bent so the toe is pointed in front of or behind the supporting knee. Common pose during standard pirouette, intermediate position for other moves.

**Développé **- A movement in which the leg is first lifted to retiré position, then fully extended passing through attitude position. It can be done in front (en avant), to the side (à la seconde), or to the back (derrière).

**Promenade –** A position where the dancer is rotating on the ball of the foot in a circle.

**Relevé** - Literally "lifted". Rising from any position to balance on one or both feet on at least demi-pointe which is heels off the floor or higher to full pointe where the dancer is actually balancing on the top of the toes, supported in pointe shoes. 

**Arm Positions:**

**First position**- both arms are slightly rounded with the fingers beside the dancer's thighs (as if holding the tutu).

**Second position**- arms are out to the sides with an angle down and forward, palms facing forward. The elbow is slightly lower than the shoulder, and the wrist is slightly lower than the elbow. A position intermediate between the first and the second position is called _demi-seconde_.

**Third position**- one arm is in the first position, the other is in _demi-seconde_.

**Fourth position**- there are two fourth positions; fourth _en avant_ (in front): one arm is in second position, the other is in fifth _en avant_; fourth _en haut_ (high): one arm is in second position, the other is in fifth position _en haut_.

**Fifth position**- whenever the arms are rounded to form an oval, they are in fifth position. There is a fifth position _en bas_ (down); _en avant_ (forward - Russian and French first position); and _en haut_ (high - Russian third position). In this story I used the term fifth ano for this position because that is the Cecchetti (Italian) Method. There is also Vaganova (Russian) and French methods but I am trained in Italian so that's what I'm used to writing.

**Feet positions:**

**First position - **The feet are aligned and touching heel to heel, making as nearly a straight alignment as possible. The knees are also touching with legs straightened.

Second position- The feet are aligned as in first position, but with heels spaced approximately twelve inches apart. The term seconde generally means to or at the side.

**Third position- **One foot is placed in front of the other so that the heel of the front foot is near the arch of the back foot.

**Fourth position-**There are two types of fourth position: open and closed. In both cases, one foot is placed approximately twelve inches in front of the other. In open fourth position the heels are aligned, while in closed fourth position the heel of the front foot is aligned with the toe of the back foot. I will probably only use closed though…

**Fifth position- **One foot is placed in front of, and in contact with the other, with the heel of one foot aligned with the toe of the other foot. There are two fifth positions, depending on which foot is in front.

There are two more positions but I won't be using those. If there is anything else that I put in the story and forgot to list, Tell me and I will add it. Well you all had a basic dictionary of dance, feel free to refer to it ! Just kidding anyway I will probably update again on Thursday depending on what happens Monday. Wish me luck, this show has taken away my life and I can't wait for it.


	8. Soul Society

A/N: Hey everyone, I am really happy, I had a great show and best of all I get to write and get this in on time! Hope you enjoy!

By the way thank you to my new reviewers:

Chapter 7: Soul Society…

Shini hall 6:00 A.M.

Sakura was sitting on the bench in front of her dresser brushing her hair, while Rukia tidied up the room. Rangiku was at her dresser filling small flasks with sake to take with her.

Toshiro was silently packing his things while Ichigo took his shower. Renji was putting his hair in his trademark ponytail while Uryu continued studying. Orihime and Isane were going over there medical booklets making sure they had them all While Nemu and Nanao were out getting breakfast for the group.

Kiyone went to the main office to see what time their grade would be leaving. Ikkaku had forced Chad into a competition of how many push-ups each one could do while Yumichika sat and watched them with a face saying they were idiots.

As soon as 6:30 hit, all the residents of the dorm were in the halls trying to get out to go to the trolley station half a block away. The friends grouped up and after having the guys load all the suitcases, they got on board the trolley. Each cart held fifteen so the whole group was able to fit in one plus one more…

As Toshiro got on board, to his dismay the 15th person in the cart was none other than Yukinasa.

His right eye twitched as He saw her inching her way over to the seat right next to him. In the corner of his eye He saw Sakura walking to the seat next to Rangiku and Rukia…which was right across from him.

Acting quickly, He swiftly grabbed Sakura by the arm and sat her next to him in the seat Yukinasa was just about to sit in. She stopped walking glared at Sakura and settled down in the seat next to Orihime.

Sakura gave him a long stare which he ignored by opening his book and reading it.

"Good Morning to you too, Toshiro"

He looked at her, smirked and went back to his reading.

Rukia and Rangiku watched the whole scene then both settled into a fit of giggles.

Sakura looked at them for a second. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just you and Toshiro seemed to really hit it off in this past week don't you think" Said Rukia.

Sakura almost choked. "We just get along well, that's all" 

"Uh-huh sure, we believe that if we didn't bring you in the room after you date the other night, you two would have been making out for the world to see!" ,Said Rangiku winking.

Sakura would have had a bright blush adorning her face if it wasn't for her brown skin color.

**Flashback: Monday**

_They arrived at Sakura's door. "Have a good night Toshir-oof!" As Sakura was finishing her sentence, two arms suddenly pulled her into the dorm and slammed the door shut. _

_Sakura found herself suddenly pinned to her door by her two roommates._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" They shouted in unison. _

"_Well I was going to walk like I said I would, though I probably would have eventually found the trolley station and Toshiro stopped in his car and offered me a ride back to the dorms."_

_Rukia let go of her satisfied and filled with relief but turned back to her when she saw Rangiku wasn't as convinced._

"_A ride from the studio to Shini is only half an hour tops. You had to have gone somewhere else…" Rangiku gave one of her dramatic gasps. "DID YOU GUYS GO ON A DATE?" she folded her arms. "Wow, and you guys have only known each other for about six days…"_

_Sakura waved her hands in front of her frantically. "No, no, no! You got it all wrong! Toshiro took me to lunch instead and then we went a little sightseeing and he showed me around the area, that's all I promise"_

"_A promise is a comfort to a fool," said Rukia walking to her bed._

_Sakura sighed in relief and walked to the bathroom to take her shower._

**End flashback**

Sakura sighed at the flashback but snapped out of it when she felt her phone vibrating

'_Hmm a txt message'_

It read:

_Hey Saku, _

_Sorry I have not responded in days, we just got back from the convention in France. You should have been able to go but noooo you had to leave the team early so you missed it : / aw well anyway I gotta go we are packing for the Karakura competition, maybe we will get to visit you! Just give us a txt when you will be available and we can meet, maybe get a coffee or something._

_Anyway ttyl,_

_Sachiko 3  
P.s. Amu has a boyfriend! Though I'm not sure about him, he is very quiet and acts strange around us sometimes…It's probably just me so don't worry about It ; P _

Sakura beamed. Amu having a boyfriend was big news considering she had not dated anyone since a jerk cheated on her. She felt a happy yet protective feeling come into mind.

She smiled while she replied to the txt:

_Sachiko!_

_Oh my gosh that's great I'm so happy for Amu and don't worry he is probably a great guy if she is willing to trust him and date him. _

_I actually won't be able to hang with you because the school is…_Sakura thought of an excuse. _Going on a month long field trip to Okinawa : (_

_I'm really sorry, maybe next time :)_

_Sakura 3_

Sakura tapped send and put her phone away.

Just then, their trolley arrived at the Senkaimon.

Students piled out of the many carts and grabbed their suitcases getting ready to line up.

"Our grade is set to leave for soul society at 7:15" informed Kiyone.

"Aw man that's so long of a wait" said Rangiku munching on one of the hash browns Nemu gave her.

"Plus we have to get in the gate crammed with a bunch if other students." muttered Ikkaku.

They slowly made it to the front of the line and signed all their names for attendance.

As soon as they passed the officials and were a good distance away from the rest of the grade, Rukia Pulled out her sword.

"Okay let's go guys" she said unsheathing it.

"This is the luxury of being friends with a noble, they have their own private authorized gates" whispered Yumichika to Sakura.

She smirked. 'I_ definitely enjoyed that privilege often' _she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the gate open.

As everyone walked through Rukia caught up to Sakura speaking to her silently. "How long are you going to keep this secret from them, you may think they will ditch you but they are real friends sakura, I promise they won't."

Sakura put her head down. "I know that… I'm just not ready…"

Rukia gave her a comforting hand. "I understand, you will know when you are ready" those were her last words before they left the gate and entered soul society

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~secrets~*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

By this time the gang had already checked in again upon arrival and split into their respected Divisions for the welcome ceremony.

Sakura went with the group of new kids and was given a fresh shihakousho and sandals to wear after her measurements were taken. She put on her new ensemble and joined the rest in the crowds.

On stage, a big podium stood where Captain Yamamoto was standing.

He cleared his throat. "Welcome to the Sereitei, I am pleased to welcome back our officers and welcome new Students to the academy and academy graduates. You will be assigned to a team based on your skill and specialty areas in …" was all Sakura heard before he started droning on about their journey and the toughness of the Gotei 13.

'_Well considering the fact I have a __shinigami__ robe and not a training one means I was probably immediately put in the Gotei. I'm not at all surprised, I have more combat training than everyone of those graduates put together…although, they might have started teaching better combat to them but definitely not my family's technique. This will be easy, I was probably assigned a general officer in a division so all I have to do is bring my training skills down according to the ranking and that way I can be an exceptional officer to my captain while not showing too much talent for a recent graduate. It feels nice to be back, I can feel my spiritual pressure strengthening.'_

"-Joy your stay and I wish the best of luck to you especially in this time of grave consequences. You are now dismissed to report to your squads" said Captain Yamamoto leaving the stage.

Sakura was walking up the stairs to go see which squad she was in when Toshiro suddenly appeared on the railing next to her. He was wearing his full uniform and captain's Haori with his Zanpakuto strapped to his back.

"You're coming with me" was all he said before he jumped on the roof assuming she would follow which she did.

"Why, I'm supposed to be checking in to my squad right now" she said confused.

He said nothing as They flash stepped over roofs and headed in the direction of the tenth division. That's when Sakura realized what was going on.

"So I am in your squad" it came out like a statement rather than a question. "How long have you known about it?"

"Since the first day we met" Toshiro replied truthfully.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was ordered not too"

Sakura stopped herself when she heard him say that. An order was an order and you don't disobey no matter how close to the person the order reflects on you are. "I see." Those were her last words as they continued their journey in silence.

They arrived at the division half an hour later and were greeted by the whole squad.

"Hey Captain, Welcome back" Said one them.

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya" Said many of the female shinigami.

Toshiro walked past all of them with a simple nod of acknowledgement and lead Sakura into the building. That's when all the whispers came.

"Who's she and why is she with our captain." Jealous girls watched her from behind as they followed them in to the main hall. "She doesn't look that special just another plain one."

"Yeah totally"

Sakura heard that last comment and a large pulsing vein sprouted on her forehead. '_Just stay calm sakura, make a good impression then bash their heads in' _is what she kept telling herself.

They arrived in the hall where the entire new squad 10 members were waiting to meet their captain.

When they walked in, some were surprised to see their captain was about their age or younger. Most of the girls immediately fell in love with his looks. Sakura joined them and stood in the front row.

The old squad members watched from the balcony as Hitsugaya delivered the welcome speech.

"Welcome to squad 10 I am your captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and this is your lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto" He said turning to the spot where Rangiku should have been but wasn't. Instead she was in the front row hugging Sakura, happy that she was in her squad.

A vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead. "Rangiku" He said in a dangerously low tone.

She turned to look at him then noticed everyone was looking at her. "Oh my bad, Hi my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Welcome!"

The Squad members slapped their forehead while the new members sweat dropped.

Toshiro cleared his throat. "Anyway, I look forward to having you serve under my command. Now I would like to introduce our new third seat."

The squad members started whispering in anticipation of who among them it would be.

"Please welcome Miss Sakura Misaki, third seat of squad ten" He said holding a hand out toward her.

…. "WHAAAAAAAAT!" She said in unison with the rest of the squad.

A/n: well that ended well… anyway I'm sure a lot of you are probably what noble family Sakura belongs too. Well you will have to wait. I'm not sure whether I will put it in this story or make it the story of the sequel. Plz give me advice on that one but anyway I hope you enjoyed. See ya next week. Plz REVIEW!


	9. Skills

ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Skills

Tenth division barracks 8:58 a.m.

The Tenth Division Captain, lieutenant, and newly appointed Third Seat walked down the halls of the barracks as swiftly as possible. Toshiro had a face of sheer annoyance while Rangiku was pleased with the outcome of the past event; and Sakura… Well she had a completely blank face, but on the inside she was horrified.

'_What the hell is going on? This was not supposed to happen. I should have been a regular nobody member not the flippin' Third Seat! Now it's going to be hard to hide my talent, much is expected of a third seat….oh well then, I'm just going to have to deal with it, I refuse to let down my captain, even if it is Toshiro.'_

Soon they arrived at Sakura's new room which was right across from Toshiro's and next to Rangiku's.

Sakura unlocked the door and surprisingly (not really) walked into the old styled room and examined it. The Two room barrack had tatami flooring and had a low table in the spacious room with 4 pillows surrounding it. Opened the shoji door to the second smaller room which she assumed would be actual room. There was a small bedside table in the room and a big rug.

She walked to the closet on the side and pulled out a big futon complete with a convertible wooden base so she could turn it into a floor couch. (**A/n got this idea from my sister because she has on in her room: D)**

"Wow a convertible, I'm a little shocked" Said Sakura. "And the futon itself is really soft but firm, very orthopedic."

Rangiku Nodded, "Yeah it's a perk of being second and third in command, I have one too. The other seated officers get regular futons and unseated get floor mats."

Sakura turned to Toshiro. "So if Rangiku and I have these, what do you have?" She asked.

He was about to answer when Rangiku cut in. "well let's go see!" She said grabbing Sakura's hand and taking out the captain's spare key. She made a mad dash for the door and swiftly unlocked it and went inside. Toshiro sighed and followed.

Sakura observed the room around her. The room was Very neat and if it wasn't for the few uncommon things, she would have thought no one lived there. She walked to the second room and Saw that Toshiro instead of a floor bed had a king sized western style bed. Sakura immediately fell in love with the bed frame; it had Roses that looked like they were covered in ice on them, but what really captivated her was the head of the frame right above the backboard was an ice dragon winding its way through the roses.

She touched one of the roses "It's so beautiful."

Rangiku nodded in agreement. "Well I got to go the Shinigami Women's Association is having a Meeting soon, you should join Sakura!"

"Not right now, I have to get settled in first but maybe next month" said Sakura.

"Alrighty then, See ya later Sakura, Bye Captain!" and with that she was gone.

Sakura turned to Hitsugaya. "Alright Captain, What's my first assignment?" She asked with a big smile.

Toshiro Smirked then walked up to her. "Well for starters we have a bit of paper work to do, and then I am going to test your skills out on the training grounds."

"Okay then let's go" She said enthusiastically following Toshiro out of the barracks and to the office.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*SECRETS*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*

"Captain Yamamoto told me you have obtained a Zanpakuto and are working shikai." Said Toshiro as he Went on to the Next stack of papers that crowded his desk.

Sakura thought over her response. "That's correct"

"He also told me that you have very good kido skills"

Sakura laughed a little. "Personally I think that's an understatement but yeah I'm pretty good at it"

Toshiro looked at her then thought to himself _'We'll see about that. I've never seen anyone with very advance kido outside of Kido Corps_ _Besides captains and …her.'_

He finished his work and noticed Sakura was also just about done.

"Alright shall we go?" He asked getting up

"Sure" Said Sakura eager to hold a sword again.

They made their way to a private area of the training field and drew their swords.

Sakura gripped the burgundy colored hilt of her Sword Tight and got into stance.

Soon sparks were flying as the two swords clashed. They fought against with solid skill matching each other. That fact made Toshiro more and more interested in getting to know Sakura.

For Sakura, she was in pure Moe; she had not fought an actual person in a while. She Thought Toshiro a perfect sparring partner because he was a challenge and very strong.

All was going her way until Toshiro decided to shake things up a bit by releasing his Shikai.

"Alright, Try this!" He said. "Reign across the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a living version of the ice dragon she saw on the bed coming right at her with furious speed

"Ah, now is my chance. Bakudo 39, Arc shield! "

Toshiro's eyes widened. just as Hyorinmaru was about to make contact, sure enough the shield opened in front of Sakura protecting her from most of the impact but the attack was still enough to send her flying onto the nearest rocks.

She got up slowly and wiped the blood from her side of her face. Toshiro was about to help her call of the battle when he realized she was reciting an incantation.

""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Sakura blasted the red beam right at Hitsugaya.

He was able to dodge it but not the next one, "Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The impact blasted him into the rock behind him. '_Damn, she caught me off guard. She could have very well done 31 without the incantation but she used it was a decoy to distract me. She really is a good strategist of she was able to make up that good of a plan in just a few seconds. She also was not lying about being extraordinary in kido'_

Quicker than lightning Sakura flashed to Toshiro, picking him up with one hand and throwing him into another rock. '_What strength she has'_

Just as she was about to restrain him, She noticed that most of the squad members had gathered to look at the ongoing brawl between the Captain and fresh meat. The girls were at first eager to see their captain toss sakura around like a rag doll but turned pale when the demon arts came into play.

Sakura decided to end the fight as she did not want anyone but Toshiro and her friends to know of her skill even to a lowered extent…plus she didn't want to cause Toshiro any more embarrassment.

She helped him up and dusted him off.

He straightened up and started walking back to the barracks. He waited for Sakura to catch up then spoke, "I underestimated you today. You have amazing skill for someone who has not been to the academy and in general" He said truthfully.

"Thank you, you're quite good yourself but that is expected of the captain" She said opening the door to Squad Ten.

They walked down the hall towards the main office.

"So what exactly is Squad Ten's Specialty?" She asked opening the door to the office.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they stood in front of the door inside the office.

"I mean like Squad 11 is brute and squad 6 fast and efficient. Stuff like that"

"Well I guess we're- ugh" He couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Rangiku burst through the door pushing Sakura onto Toshiro on the floor.

"Oh Captain Where are…you." At this time Rangiku Noticed the position Sakura and Hitsugaya were in.

On the floor lay Toshiro on his back Holding Sakura on top of him…their lips pressed together.

A/N: Sorry the late night update, my parents took my computer last Wednesday and gave it to me this afternoon so I wasn't able to write. Sorry this isn't very long it's only about 2 hrs. Of writing but hopefully the next chapter will be at least 3,000. SEE ya next week!

REVIEW


	10. It's Complicated

**Thank you to my most faithful reader and reviewer XDevilishAngelX, you really make my day every time :3 anyway I'm going to move this story along and do a few time skips so we can get into the interesting parts, although I will right a few one- shots every now and then to fill in spaces. By this time it has already been a month and a half since Sakura came to Tamashi. She and Toshiro are growing a lot of chemistry and it's almost time for them to be together ; )**

Chapter 9: It's complicated

Sakura walked through the halls of the barracks of Squad Ten. She was on her way to her room to take a nice warm bath after a long day.

'_It's been some time since I have joined Squad Ten and I love it! Well I love working with Toshiro that is; The Squad is not taking a strong liking to me besides the newbies but nevertheless they still follow orders. I have even personalized my Shihakousho. I personally don't like how long it is but I don't want to cut it just yet; instead I put a long slit in the side that goes up to my mid thigh. I have a purple obi instead of the white one around my waist and have tied my hair into a high ponytail with a matching big purple ribbon. Rangiku is great too I just wish she wouldn't leave me her paper work to do sometimes. Oh but did she get it last week, Toshiro stacked her desk with so much work that it covered her face! He even had me put a captain's level binding spell on her so she couldn't move from the chair. It was all because of incident 5 weeks ago … The kiss.'_

_Flashback_

Somehow I ended up on top of Toshiro on the floor, are lips pressed to each other. I froze for a second but then kind of found myself wanting to actually kiss him…yeah I snapped out of that. I moved my lips and noticed Toshiro's horrified look. _'_Oh_ great, Toshiro probably thinks I'm a terrible kisser...' _That'swhen I noticed his gaze was not on me but on a few squad members who were around the door staring wide-eyed and mouths agape. I was about to move when Toshiro wrapped his arms around me protectively and flipped us over so he was on top. He slowly got up and offered me a hand. I took it quickly then straightened myself out.

"I'm sorry Captain, it looks like we were disturbing you-"

"That is not the case Matsumoto, We had been talking in front of the door when you came and bumped the door into Sak- Third seat Misaki and knocked her on top of Me." said Toshiro with a single growing, pulsing vein on his normally stoic face.

Rangiku stirred. "I-I See…" She said realizing how much trouble she was in. She slowly started turning around. "Ah well, I guess I should be leaving now, see ya later captain ah!" Toshiro had grabbed the back of her Shihakousho pulling her back into the office.

"Oh no you don't, come let's have a talk." He said dragging her further in.

Sakura took quick action. "Um please excuse us for a second" She said to the other officers closing the doors slowly. This was not something they wanted to get into.

_End flashback_

Sakura nonchalantly touched her lips at the thought but quickly returned her hands when she arrived at the room.

She quickly stripped herself of all her robes and stepped into the semi-warm bath that she had prepared half an hour before. She thought over her relationship with Toshiro. At first they didn't get along quite well and argued a lot. He didn't really trust her either, though they had their moments. In the first week of being in the office, he didn't talk much to her and didn't think she was up to the job as Third Seat. Sakura gained his respect slowly as she started waking up just as early as he did in the morning (which mind you was about 5 a.m.) to do her paperwork as well as Rangiku's and sometimes his too. She had showed excellent leadership and poise when some of the squad members got into a fight with squad 11 members by taking responsibility and scolding them for giving into the Squad's taunts. Overall, it was safe to call them friends now.

She smiled at the thought 'til there was a knock at her door. She quickly put on a bathrobe and walked to the door.

She opened the door and met the eyes of the 12th Division lieutenant.

"Hello Sakura" Nemu greeted her.

"Ah, Hello Nemu we have not seen each other since last week" said Sakura happy to see her friend.

Nemu smiled. "Yes, 12th division has had a lot of stuff going on and Master Mayuri has not let me out of his sight."

"I see, well what brings you here?" asked Sakura offering Nemu some tea.

"No thank you, I cannot stay for long; I have only come to drop off this paperwork to you. It's supposed to be Rangiku's but we need them to be done swiftly and brought in soon, not next year." said Nemu in her usual monotone voice.

Sakura let out a light laugh. "Of course, I will have them done and sent back to 12th by Tomorrow afternoon." She said taking the stack from Nemu's hands.

"Ah, thank you Sakura, you are doing a great job of being 10th's third seat. Ja ne," She said waving goodbye to sakura.

Sakura waved back. "Thanks" She called after her and went back inside her room.

* * *

She set down the paperwork on her low table and went into the other room to change. When she was done she let her feet take her to wherever they desired which at that moment seemed to be Toshiro's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She heard a faint come in and opened the door with the spare key that was given to her by Toshiro…taken from Matsumoto. She found him inside of the study that each captain had in their room, reading the same book on dragon mythology.

He closed the book and went up to her knowing what she was about to ask. "I recognized your spiritual pressure" was all he said then went inside the living room to the small pantry he had.

'_It's amazing how in only about four weeks of knowing each other, we have been able to get along so well'_

"Of course" she said back walking to his low table and sitting on one of the pillows.

Hitsugaya threw a small box of pocky to her. She looked at the flavor. It was Royal milk tea mousse, her favorite. He had found out when the group went to the get lunch together and she had squealed when she passed a stand selling it in Rukongai.

He sat down next to her and opened his box of watermelon flavored pocky. "Did you finish last week's reports?" He asked.

"Of course, and I finished Rangiku's too" She said triumphantly.

Hitsugaya sighed contently. "It's going to take some getting used to, having all the paperwork done for a month"

Sakura laughed "yeah well now you have someone with a work ethic."

"Yes but now I have to deal with another girl…" said Hitsugaya furrowing his eyebrows.

Sakura narrowed her. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked folding her arms.

Toshiro looked at her expression then gave one of his signature smirks. "Exactly what I said, Case closed." He said getting up.

Sakura gave a small pout. "Jerk, how can you indirectly insult me then not even explain yourself!" She said, also getting up. "You know what I don't even want to know. Now that I think about it, living with Matsumoto and having her as her lieutenant can make a person despise women…"

"Exactly" said Toshiro handing Sakura a stack of files. He grabbed another then headed out the door. Sakura followed him as they headed for the 5th division to pass on the monthly Squad reports. Once they arrived, they walked into the main office and found a girl sitting at the head desk filing papers. Sakura would have thought she was the captain but saw that she was without a Haori. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair with Single black streak on the side.

When she saw them, she stood up in her chair. "Good evening Captain Hitsugaya, Third Seat Misaki." She said.

"How do you know me?" asked Sakura.

The girl had a nervous smile. "Word travels fast when there is a new member of a team. Especially when the squad dislikes them" The girl whispered the last part but nonetheless Sakura heard.

"Hello Third Seat Tsubasa, we have come to deliver the monthly reports." said Toshiro breaking the awkward silence.

"Ah yes, thank you captain" She said taking the stacks from the two. "I also have some paperwork for you Misaki."

Sakura smiled. "Call me Sakura, after all we are of the same rank" She said, taking the half stack that was given to her. Tsubasa smiled too when she said that. "Okay, then call me Kiria" she said holding a hand out. Sakura shook the hand. "Kiria it is"

Toshiro and Sakura waved good bye to Kiria then head to meet the group for lunch.

* * *

"Hey guys" waved Nanao. "Where have you been, we've been waiting"

"We had to drop off some work to fifth division" Said Toshiro sitting down.

Sakura sat down noticing a few new faces but not really. When she arrived in Soul Society she met Lieutenants Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi and Yachiru Kusajishi. She and Shuhei had an amusing flirtatious relationship going on but it was nothing serious at all. She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. She had also met all of the captains, most of them were friendly, though she was kind of freaked out by Mayuri and Soi Fon did not seem to like her to much.

"Hey boyfriend!" She greeted him. He nodded his head in response. The others had gotten used to them the second week of them acting like that except Toshiro who protested their behavior often. They were glad that Shuhei was loosening up since he was always so serious.

As Sakura was about to start talking Yukinasa walked up to their table. She had grown to dislike Yukinasa, although in the beginning she was nice to her, Yukinasa became jealous of the relationship Sakura had with Toshiro and that Sakura had outranked her by one seat as she was the 4th seat of the 9th division. So she started playing pranks on her and publically humiliating her. But the one problem for Yukinasa about Sakura was…She really could care less. Sakura simply ignored all her foolish taunts and sometimes made smart remarks back. She got over the little pranks but slowly it was starting to annoy her.

"Hello Toshiro, How are you today" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Once again Toshiro simply ignored her as he had no obligation to speak. Yukinasa frowned "Aaah Still playing hard to get I see my bad boy, oh well we will just have to break that shell now won't we."

"Yeah or he can snap and break you, you pest" muttered a very annoyed Sakura.

Yukinasa glared. "What did you say you little bi-"

"Shut up already will ya?" said Toshiro annoyed he couldn't read his book in silence.

Yukinasa's face dropped but then turned back to her usual fake smile. "Ah well see you later To-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, now leave." Said Toshiro flipping the page.

Yukinasa was a little taken back by the sudden rudeness but nonetheless left with her posse following behind like dogs.

"Anyway, So Sakura how's life in the Sereitei?" asked Isane. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "It's going pretty well I guess" She said kind of bored.

"We heard you have been Kicking Hitsugaya's ass in your training" said Ikkaku laughing along with Renji.

A vein pulsed on Toshiro's head. "She didn't kick my ass; she simply outsmarted me with the use of kido." He said annoyed.

"…So she basically kicked your ass" said Yumichika. Everyone burst out laughing. Rukia stopped when she notice Sakura deep in thought again.

She frowned. "What's up Sakura, you have been spacing out this whole time."

Sakura came back to reality. "Oh nothing, just thinking that's all." This time Rangiku decided to meddle.

"About what?" She asked. Sakura sighed; she knew Rangiku would not drop it.

"I was just thinking about when we went to see Third Seat Tsubasa; she was sitting in the captain's chair and doing Captains' paperwork. Shouldn't the Captain be doing that or at least the Lieutenant? It must be a really lazy lieutenant if they can't even do that Come, to think of it, Squads 9 and 3 are also missing Captains." She said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Everyone suddenly became quiet and Hitsugaya had gotten up and left. Sakura realized this and apologized. "I'm sorry, I must have said something wrong, I Shouldn't have spoken so freely."

Rukia sighed. "No Sakura, It's Nothing you said exactly, just some bad things have happened involving those divisions. In fact you should have known sooner." She straightened up her stuff. "I should be going, my brother wanted to have tea with me tonight."

Sakura nodded. "I understand." She said, getting up as well. "I have some things I have to do also before for tomorrow."

They excused themselves from the table and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Once they were out of sight from the group, they met on the same pathway and headed for The Kuchiki Estate. By this time the two had made a strong bond and were able to understand each other with simple gestures alone.

They arrived and walked into the main hall where Byakuya was already waiting for Rukia. "Hello Brother, I hope you don't mind but Sakura is joining us."

Byakuya glanced at Sakura and back at Rukia. "Not at all"

After they had their tea as Rukia discussed a few things with Byakuya they went to Rukia's bedroom and sat at her low table. "Okay, this is exactly what's going on Sakura. Earlier in the month before you came, I was to be executed for giving Ichigo my powers and staying in the human world outside of Tamashi for too long. Well when Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi Shihoin came to rescue me, they were framed for the apparent murder of 5th division Captain Sosuke Aizen."

Sakura frowned. "So the 5th's captain was killed?" Rukia shook her head. "No, Aizen devised a plan with Captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen to steal the hogyoku that Kisuke Urahara put inside my Gegai. Aizen successfully removed it and is now in the land of the hollows Hueco Muendo preparing to invade Karakura and form the King's key.

Sakura thought over all of what Rukia just said. "That's terrible, is that why the head captain has everyone working and training nonstop, for this war that will happen soon?" Rukia nodded. "Alright what about the 5th's lieutenant, were he or she apart of the plan too?" She asked.

Rukia sighed again. "No, remember when I told you about us having another roommate?" Sakura nodded. "Yes well Momo Hinamori was the lieutenant of Squad 5. She was very loyal to Aizen and trusted him with her life. She is also Toshiro's childhood friend; they grew up together in Rukongai."

"So that's why it's such a touchy subject with him. what happened to her?"asked Sakura.

"Well Momo was the one that discovered Aizen's body. She and Toshiro already had a few suspicions about Ichimaru so she immediately attacked him claiming him the killer. Well Izuru stepped in and it got ugly. As they were about to attack one another, Toshiro stopped them before they could get hurt. He had them arrested and put in holding cells to keep Momo safe. Toshiro had allowed Momo to see a note that Aizen had left for her not realizing that it was framing him for the murder. Momo like you is a master at kido and no one really thought about that."

Sakura nodded. "I see, she used kido to blast her way out of the cell."

Rukia nodded again. "Exactly, No one was really serious about holding her and didn't think to kido reinforce it. Aizen lured Momo in and stabbed her through the chest. She is now in Squad 4 in a coma. Toshiro thinks it's his fault for not protecting her." She said sounding regretful.

"I understand now."

* * *

Sakura walked back to her room and as she was about to go inside she decided to apologize to Toshiro. She concealed her spiritual pressure and knocked on his door. He opened it and when he saw it was her, he tried to close it but she was able to put her foot in the door before he could.

"What do you want" He said going back to the way he was when they first met.

"Come on Hitsugaya, I didn't know…just please at least talk to me" Sakura pleaded.

He gave her a long look then opened the door and walked to the couch that was in the living room. Sakura faintly smiled and walked in after him.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know the kind of relationship you had with the lieutenant and I shouldn't have went off speaking about someone I don't even know"

Toshiro sighed. "It's not your fault, I'm sorry I should not have walked out on you guys like that."

Sakura smiled lightly, "Don't be, you just needed some time to vent your feelings that's all. She is a close friend, and you want nothing but the best for her; seeing her in the state she is in makes you feel hurt, I know." She said caressing his cheek. He took her hand in his and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks" he said. Sakura blushed at the contact, "anytime" she said. The two looked into each other's eyes for a long time then slowly closed the space between them in a sweet innocent kiss. It lasted about three seconds until Sakura realized what she was doing and broke it. She got up quickly and ran towards the door. "a-a See you tom-tomorrow!" and then she was gone leaving Toshiro alone to replay the events that had just happened. He touched his lips and looked at the door.

'_Sakura Misaki…My first love.'_

A/n: Yaaaaay! I made it to 3,000 and on an early update! Well those two seem very smooch lately but they aren't together just yet! Sakura is going to be training with Kenpachi soon so keep reading! Wish me luck tomorrow (Saturday) I will be going to a regional competition hopefully I will advance!

**P.s I have a new poll up, plz check it out, i will be writing more, based on it and i will only have it up for a week!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Brutal Will

**Thank you to the most awesome beta reader White Rose Fox for proofing this story for me! ^^**

A/n: Alright so I put a poll out last week involving Hitsugaya and Sakura and here are the results:

Never- 0 votes (yes!)

Next chapter – 21 votes

Chapter after next – 25 votes

2-3 chapters – 31 votes (winner!)

More chemistry then date – 31 votes (winner!)

2 more chapters plus one-shot stories to fill in gaps – 31 votes (…Winner!)

…Okay then, well as you can see we have a three-way tie, I didn't think I would get such a response on this but yeah it was pretty big.

So I'm going to incorporate all three meaning there will be 2 more chapters, more chemistry, and one-shots. I will however keep the polls open so we can break the tie for future reference.

Chapter 10: Brutal Will

Sakura flashed stepped over the roofs of various buildings on her way to the Tenth Division training grounds. She was late. She was in the Fourth Division helping out with a few patients when most of the officers had gone to aid a team of Squad 3 members after they came back from the Kusajishi District. She had lost track of time and rushed out of the building.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, He is going to kill me, slaughter me, I'll be pushed to my limits today…'_As she thought of Toshiro, she suddenly had a flashback of the kiss they shared a week ago. She snapped the thoughts out of her head but couldn't help but debate. '_It has come to my attention that I might in fact be in love with him. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat, I am constantly thinking about him and that stupid kiss has been bugging me. Oh if Mother were here now, she would scold me. "Your first kiss should be saved for someone you love, or perhaps at the time you think you love" that's what she always told me. If it didn't feel right, then it wasn't right.'_

The problem was that it did feel right to her. Her whole thought of being with him felt perfect. …Maybe it was…perfect_._Once again Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head.

'_He doesn't love me or care about me the way I do him. To him, I am just a very good friend and subordinate. Why would he have feelings for me when he has his precious Momo…Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely not jealous. I am stating the truth. I hope she will get better soon so Toshiro can stop feeling such regret. Only she can make him truly happy…'_

'_Not me…'_

She arrived half an hour late for their sparring. She saw Toshiro standing in the middle of the training ground waiting for her.

She ran up to him noticing his stern face. "You're late" he said coldly.

Sakura winced. "I-I'm sorry I was in the fourth division and I lost tr-"

"Whatever it's fine. You actually won't be training with me today anyway." He cut her off. Her eyes widened. '_Is he that upset?'_

"But…why" she asked.

He softened his expression a little and folded his arms. "The head captain said it would be a good idea for you to train with someone else for a day so you can test your skills against a different opponent." he said boringly.

Sakura was a little taken back at first but then smirked. "Okay, so who is it."

Then it was Toshiro's turn to smirk…it was a very bitter smirk. "Kenpachi Zaraki" he said smugly.

Sakura was about to protest when the said captain arrived on the site. On his back he carried his little lieutenant Yachiru.

He walked up to her and she bowed. "Captain Zaraki It's nice to see you."

"Hey kid, are you ready for training? I don't like weaklings so give me the best you got." he said with a big smile.

Sakura smirked. "I won't let you down."

Toshiro looked at the two. "I will be watching from up there" he said pointing to the top of the big hole of rocky terrain. "Good luck" and he was gone.

Yachiru had joined Toshiro much to his dismay to sit and watch.

"Alright let's start with a simple sword fight, so I can see your skills" said Kenpachi drawing his Zanpakuto.

Sakura nodded doing the same. Soon their swords clashed, sparks flying everywhere. Sakura parried most of the attacks Kenpachi sent her way but still ended with a cut on her shoulder and left cheek. She tried her best to make contact with his body but his sword prevented her from doing so.

'_Okay, time to kick it up a notch'_she thought. Sakura utilized a special technique she had learned while studying in Japan and was able to make a small cut on Zaraki's shoulder.

Zaraki stepped back surprised by the hit but then grinned. "Interesting." That's when he actually started to fight her with more power. Sakura matched his attacks perfect. Hours later, she eventually found herself winning the match…until he decided to take control again. She blocked a slash he sent her way by a thin piece of luck. She was in a tight jam and couldn't use Kido.

In a last attempt to win the battle, she quickly flashed stepped behind the captain and struck her sword at his back, but he was able to block it. All of a sudden he used a Kido technique.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō" he said nonchalantly.

Sakura was pinned in between the yellow beams that formed a circle around.

Kenpachi walked towards her and as he was about to deal the final blow cut from the beams instead. "Match over" he said bored walking away.

Sakura dropped to the ground sucking in the air that was taken away from her when she was enclosed in the beams. "But sir, you said no Kido techniques."

Kenpachi stopped walking and turned to face her. "You should know to never trust what your opponent says and always be on you guard for a surprise attack."

Sakura thought this over and got up. She nodded her head and bowed. "You're right Captain, I was shallow minded." she said realizing her blunder and why she lost the fight.

Zaraki sat down on a rock. "You have great skills in swordsmanship but you don't use them to the fullest." He looked her straight in the eye. "You're hiding something. Whether it is power or identity, I can feel it. You hold back too much in you movements" Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"In any case you are doing well, go get some rest I will see you tomorrow." he said getting up and walking away with Yachiru trailing behind. "I have you for the rest of the week" he shouted before disappearing completely.

Sakura looked up to Toshiro who in turn nodded then walked away, signaling the training over.

She sighed. Ever since the kiss they acted kind of weird around each other and went through mood swings. One day they are all chummy, gloomy and bitter the next. Today was definitely hostility.

She jumped out of the hole onto the grass and trailed behind him to go finish paper work and clean out her cuts. …that is when it hit her.

"ALL WEEK!"

And it did continue all week. She had intense training in every aspect of swordsmanship. She tried not to go full power but it was hard considering Kenpachi was try to incapacitate her. She managed through each day though and even learned some new things that she never knew. All in all it was one hell of a week.

She thought it was over on Friday but then she found out she would be switching from practice with Toshiro to Kenpachi every week; Using Toshiro to strengthen her Kido, field analytical skills and getting her Shikai and Kenpachi for brutal training in swordsmanship and street smarts.

Every lunch day she would ask how Ikkaku and Yumichika dealt with it, but they would always laugh and say their captain is the best. She had to admit though, she did quite enjoy the raw strength and adrenaline she felt when fighting him. It made her feel stronger.

Friday night she went home barefoot because she had a joint training with both of the captains and while she was parrying Kenpachi, Toshiro had sent a fire blast of Kido right for her. Acting quickly she quickly substituted her body with her sandals resulting in them getting burned.

She prepared a bath and quickly stepped in regardless of the heat. She put healing minerals in the bath to clean out the cuts and the big gash on her leg that she got from Toshiro.

Suddenly she heard her front door open. She quickly grabbed one of the kunai (**They aren't only in Naruto!)**she had gotten in a set from Rangiku and got ready to strike it at whoever came in the room. The door knob suddenly turned slowly and as soon as the door was open she threw the kunai right at the target. But the person caught it right in their hand.

She looked through the light to see it was Toshiro. When he saw her in the tub he lightly blushed thanking God that she was covered in soap. "Sorry I didn't know you were here. Rangiku nagged me into coming here to get some hair product that you borrowed from her. She told me she didn't hear you walk in and that you probably went out" he said scratching his head trying not to look at Sakura's body.

Sakura nodded "Ah I see, sorry I almost impaled you. You can go in my room or the living room I'll be right out." she said feeling a little guilty.

Toshiro smirked and put down the kunai. "It's fine" was all he said and went into Sakura's room.

Sakura quickly put on some quick clothes and went to meet Toshiro.

"So what exactly did Ran ask you to get?" asked Sakura folding her arms.

"She said some can of hairspray or something."

Sakura thought hard. "I don't remember borrowing hairspray from her…"

The two sat and thought for a second then they realized. "Wait a minute, on my way here I knocked on her door and told her I was going to take a bath. That means- "

"She planned this" Toshiro finished the sentence. "That idiot, I should have known she would pull something like this."

Sakura laughed aloud. "Well she got us pretty good." Toshiro smiled. "Yeah I guess she did" he said also laughing a little.

Sakura almost melted. She hardly a mush ball but Toshiro HARDLY ever laughed. It was cute to her. But she immediately cut that out of her head, remembering the thoughts she had earlier that week.

Toshiro noticed Sakura's mood go from happy to gloomy. "Ahem, well I also have some business to talk to you about so guess she is kind of off the hook…for now" he said. "Can we talk over lunch?" he said practically leading her to the door, meaning it was a rhetorical question.

Sakura laughed. "Sure." They walked out the door to the division. On the way Matsumoto was standing with a bunch of other girls in the division as usual, gossiping.

As they passed Toshiro spoke. "Hello Rangiku, Sakura and I have some business to discuss I'm leaving the squad in your command while I'm gone.

Rangiku was suspicious. "Um, okay Captain. Have a ni-"

"I'm also leaving all the paperwork to you; I expect it to be done in time for the messenger to pick it up."

Rangiku pouted. "I knew it"

Sakura just laughed and walked out.

They went to a small restaurant in Rukongai and sat down.

Toshiro took a deep breath. "So the Captain's Ball is coming up next Friday and I need a date."

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Um, Toshiro you realize you could probably ask any girl in the Gotei and they would say yes? They are all in love with you."

Toshiro frowned. "Exactly and if I ask one of them then they will think I have taken a personal interest in them and never leave me alone after that."

Sakura nodded. "Ah, I see. So you want to go with a friend who wouldn't take it the wrong way."

Toshiro nodded. "Okay then, why not? The Tenth Division girls already hate me; why not make them and Yukinasa hate me even more." said Sakura smug and sarcastic.

"You really like to mess with them don't you?" said Toshiro. "Especially Yukinasa."

Sakura smiled innocently. "What do you mean, I have only been the nicest to them all and they hate me in return." She said in fake pity and sadness.

Toshiro turned serious all of the sudden. "They really shouldn't, you are their superior after all; and besides we aren't even in a relationship" he muttered. He glanced at Sakura, '_Yet.'_

Sakura touched his hand which made both of them blush. " It's okay, I really don't mind, I always have you guys to take care of me and make sure no harm comes to me and I'm glad to have made friends with everyone…especially you." She tilted her head smiled from ear to ear. "I really like you guys."

Toshiro smiled back. "I am glad you think that way, the feeling is mutual."

Sakura smiled again but then checked her watch. "Ah man if we don't get back the paperwork won't be turned in!" she said standing up rapidly. Toshiro smirked and pulled her back down to her seat. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, when the division is left in Matsumoto's hands everything is her responsibility; meaning she will do the work so she doesn't get in trouble with the head captain."

"…Oh yeah" said Sakura dumbfounded.

Toshiro's facial was annoyed. "Baka!"

Sakura pouted. "Whatever..."

A/n: Yay chapter done! I was going to mention the ball earlier…but I forgot…Any way, The ball will be in the next chapter, I will put Sakura's dress on my profile…. When I find it….wow I'm such a bad person. Okay then well till next week!

**Review!**


	12. This is why I was never a party girl

Leaving the polls open till Tuesday. When the ball scene starts, play Dark waltz by Haley westerna, it will make it so much more dramatic.

Chapter 11: This is why I am not a party girl ( not beta)

**Dresses in my profile!... I even found Yukinasa a dress…heh…sorry**

Sakura sat in her living room waiting for the girls to get out of her room. It was the night of the Captain's ball and all of the girls were going.

Soon they all came out of the room eagerly awaiting Sakura's opinion.

Sakura looked them up and down one by one.

Isane wore a below ankle length thin strapped black dress with a cowl neckline and low dipped back. She wore her hair as usual with light makeup. Sakura couldn't see her shoes. She wore no jewelry except for a single gold bracelet.

Orihime wore a just above ankle length pale coral strapless dress with an origami folding shaped neckline. She put her hair up in a bun with a white flower in her hair and wore darker make up with red lipstick to bring out the color in the dress. Her shoes were also red to match her lips and Her 3 stranded ruby and bead necklace.

Nemu wore a short mid-thigh rich plum strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and ruffled layers. She curled the hair that was in her pony tail and put a matching plum flower hair tie to hold it. Her makeup was dark and she wore a geometric crystal choker; (**a/n: I am in love with it. Plz look at it in the profile. It's really simple but cute, the model is wearing it with the dress) **She wore high crystal heels to match.

Kiyone wore knee length white flared A-line dress with a black sash waist band and bow on the side. She wore black elbow length gloves and dark make up. She wore black pumps and silver hoop earrings.

Nanao was wearing an ankle length one sided off-the-shoulder turquoise dress with a pleated A-line. She wore light make up, matching heels, and a simple gold chain with it. She also wore her hair down.

Rukia wore a two-tone purple above knee length ombre strapless dress with a tulle flared layered bottom. The dress was light lavender at the top and grayish purple at the bottom. It had a black empire waistband with a big purple flower on the side. Her hair was curled and she wore two-toned make up; she had a black choker with a matching smaller purple flower for the dress on her neck. She had on a pair of Black peep toe wedge heels.

Last but certainly not least, Rangiku wore a red floor length strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a pleated look going down the waist. It had Sparkling beadwork framing the neckline and down the waist sparkling in the light. Rangiku had light make-up on with a rhinestone eye shadow appliqué on one side. She had her chest bare but wore matching sparkling beaded earrings.

Sakura smiled at them, "aaah sugoi, you guys all look so beautiful!" she said clasping her hands together with hearts in her eyes. '_Rangiku's dress is the prettiest to me'_

"Aw thanks Sakura, Now go change into yours so we can see!" said Rangiku, pushing Sakura into her own room.

Sakura huffed then started to change.

Once she finally came out, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at her...except Nemu. Sakura wore a floor length strapless navy blue Dress with Ruched effect all the way down; the dress was long enough that it had a 3 inch train cascading behind her onto the floor. It was very simple but so elegant. Sakura naturally didn't like very showy things but wasn't afraid to up show most people by the simple effects of her outfits. She wore gorgeous crystal choker that had a strangely cool geometric design. She wore Silver dangling earrings that had balls of diamonds going down in between. She wore light make up with a shimmer lip gloss making her face seem to glow. She had her hair in a half up half down hair do with the bottom curled softly and the top tied around by a small pearl clasp to fall into a straight line in the middle of her head.

Sakura looked at everyone expectantly. "Um, how do I look?" she asked unsure.

Rangiku stopped staring and got Sakura in a bear hug while crying anime style "KAWAIIIIIIIIII! Sakura you look amazing, I thought my dress was impressing but yours, but just put a few accessories outdoes mine!" she said nodding approvingly.

Rukia winked at Sakura already knowing why she had such good style. Nobles were required to always look their best, so always being fashionable and being able to dress up or down a style came like second nature to them. Sakura nodded in response.

"Thank you everyone" she said. She went back in her room and grabbed a loose black red riding hood styled shawl that tied in the front with lace.

Then there was a knock at the door, meaning the guys had arrived. Rukia opened the door for them and they walked in. They had all wore ties colored accordingly to what their dates had said matched their dresses but never actually saw what the girls were going to wear. When they saw the girls, all their jaws dropped.

Sakura looked at them for awhile waiting then got annoyed. "Ahem" she coughed. They all came back to reality and straightened themselves out.

They complimented the girls then they were off. Sakura of course went with Toshiro, Renji with Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime, Nemu and Uryu, strangely enough Rangiku and Yumichika (Probably because they were both wearing "Beautiful" outfits, and Chad and Isane. Kiyone didn't want a date since she would be by her captain's side all night without Sentarous interruptions. '_This is a once in a life time chance osuuuu' _She said in a low menacing voice, fire burning in her eyes.

Sakura had a thought come to mind as she walked holding Toshiro's arm. "Hey Toshiro, If this is the captain's ball then why are all of us aloud to go?"

Toshiro looked down at her. "Well the lieutenant must be t the ball with the captain and only seated officers 5 and under are allowed unless you are invited by the captain. The ball is where the Gotei has the noble families get acquainted with us as to strengthen trust and relations so naturally, Rukia is allowed in plus her brother is a captain."

"What about Ichigo and the others?" asked Sakura.

"Well Ichigo is favored by Kenpachi already but the real reason is because of all they have done to help us. The Captain honors them as if they were captains' themselves." said Toshiro looking onward to the approaching building."

Sakura noted the information. "I see." …. Sakura then came to an annoyed conclusion. "So does this mean that Yukinasa, a fourth seat is attending as well?" She said bracing for the answer that she already knew the answer to.

Hitsugaya's face contorted from decent to horrid. "Sadly yes…"

"Hey why do you have your zanpakuto?" She asked when she noticed it sheathed on his other side.

"All captains are required to bring them" He said annoyed.

They arrived at the ball just in time as the captains, lieutenants, and their dates were just about to be introduced after the Nobles while the other officers and invited people waited and watched.

"See you later" waved the others as they went to their Captains.

Sakura saw Yukinasa and Shuhei Coming towards Toshiro and hid behind him. Toshiro trying to shield her from whatever asked, "Why are you hiding all of a sudden?"

"I don't want her to see me yet" Sakura replied.

Toshiro sighed. "Whatever" He said blocking her from Yukinasa's view.

Yukinasa didn't say a word but flashed a flirty smile at Toshiro As she got ready to be introduced.

1"Presenting, Squad Nine lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and his date Squad nine 4th seat Yukinasa Hotei." said the announcer.

Yukinasa and Shuhei walked to the first step of the stairs to show themselves to the room then ascended down the stairs.

Yukinasa wore a … pink one side strapped dress with cut-outs on the sides. It was kind of pretty and would probably look better if Yukinasa didn't try so much to be cute…It also had an elegant draping fabric fall on her right shoulder. Shuhei wore a suit cut like his uniform with a pink tie to match Yukinasa.

Yukinasa met with her posse after she and Shuhei separated.

"Wow Yukinasa, you look great!" said Mio a girl in her division.

"Yeah that skanky 3rd seat has nothing on you" said another girl named Mitsuki. The Girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you but it doesn't matter to me right now. I am the prettiest here tonight and nothing could dampen...my...Mood…" She started confidently but ended in a slur when she heard the names being called.

"Presenting, Squad ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and His date Squad 10 Third Seat Sakura Misaki!" Said the announcer overjoyed and in awe of Sakura's beauty.

When everyone turned to look at them, they stopped and stared at Sakura so hard that she thought their eyes would fall off. They too stared in awe of her simple elegance in the dress and two accessories. She was an angel they thought and were all looking forward to meeting her.

"H-h-h-her? Why did he choose her to be his date and that dress!" fumed Yukinasa.

"Oh wow, she is beautiful" said Mio unconsciously.

Yukinasa slowly turned to face her, the aura around her darkening and her voice menacingly low, ".You. Saaaaaaaaay!" Her hair flaming and turning into snakes.

Sakura saw them and once she and Yukinasa made eye contact, smiled and walked away with Toshiro.

"Want to dance?" asked Toshiro.

"Sure" Sakura smiled as they joined their friends and their respective dates in a waltz.

Dance me into the night  
underneath the moon shining so bright  
turning me into the light

Sakura put her arms around his neck while he put his around her slender waist. They waltzed slowly to the music and slowly got lost in each other's eyes, lost in the music.

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

All of the feelings they had for each other were out in the open and shown through their eyes. At that moment, their feelings were clear to one another. Toshiro smiled softly at Sakura and spun her around and dipped her.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light…

In another part of the room

In a corner in the back, Squad twelve captain Mayuri Kurosutchi stood holding an ear bud yelling into its microphone.

"HOLLOWS!"He said exasperated. "How did they get into the Sereitei?"

"I-I Don't know sir, we just had a breach and a bunch of hollows are now inside heading toward your location" stuttered a new member.

Mayuri hit the wall. '_Damn, I cannot leave because I am a captain and if I alert the people, they will panic and cause more trouble. All the soul reapers here better be ready to fight.'_

The group sat together at a long table and watched the others mingle.

Shuhei sat at the table with his head down and aura screaming bloody murder.

Sakura watched him rubbing his back trying to comfort him… even though she didn't really know why.

Ichigo leaned in next to her and whispered, "He is upset because he planned on asking Isane but before he could, He was ambushed by Yukinasa and her gang. She bothered him until he finally said yes." He said feeling bad for the guy.

Soon Yukinasa grabbed him at his collar and pulled him away with her. Sakura noticed that Isane saw this and put her head down.

Sakura smiled 'They like each other' She got up and walked to Isane rubbing her shoulder. She whispered four words that would make Isane one of the happiest girls alive. "He likes you too" was all she said then got up and went to talk to more of the guest.

As she walked she noticed Tsubasa dancing with a guy. '_Her dress...it's gorgeous' (**A/n by now i am too lazy to explain so go on my profile and look at it.)**_ She winked at her then walked on. She then saw Toshiro talking to a girl about their age. Sakura knew she was nobility just by the way she stood; the posture, the poise, and the elegance around her that would still be there if she was in rags.

The girl touched his hand softly. Sakura's face blew up like an alien and her mouth twitched. "That little flirt" she muttered.

Toshiro her in the corner of his eye and winked. The girl saw this and huffed up a big cloud and walked away. Toshiro glanced at her then shrugged and walked to Jushiro.

Sakura smirked and as she was about to walk away, a crowd of nobles ambushed her and started talking to her about her dress and her style.

The group sat and watched as their friend was being smothered and none of them decided to help her. Orihime and Ichigo had left to watch the stars outside on the balcony, Rangiku was too busy flirting with the squad members, Ikkaku and Chad were talking to the guards of the nobles, and the rest were with their captains.

Rukia watched from the corner then noticed something. She walked up to Sakura and excused them from the crowd.

Sakura sighed in relief, "ah thank you Rukia I was really dying there."

"You idiot, are you trying to get yourself caught?" asked Rukia.

"Huh, what do you…oops?" Sakura realized that she had been in noble posture all night long, anyone who knew could tell.

"Darn it. Thanks Rukia I-"

Just then there was a huge explosion on the right side of the palace –like hall. Sakura covered Rukia so that none of the glass would get on her.

All of a sudden a bunch of hollows came through the broken windows.

Sakura's eyes widened. "The Nobles! They are in danger" She quickly flash stepped in front of a large family of royalty that had crowded a corner when the blast happened.

Toshiro was immediately at Sakura's side in seconds. "Are you alright?" He said his sword unsheathed.

Sakura put her arms in a protective stance. "I'm fine, just a few scratched from the glass, that's all."

Toshiro frowned. "Your back is bleeding from all the cuts."

"I'm FINE" she yelled trying to think of a plan.

Toshiro sighed. "All the captains have made a barrier around the west dining room where most of the nobles ran, if you can get all of the nobles in that room we can have a clear battle field."

Sakura nodded, "Good plan but first," She pointed to the bottom of her skirt. Toshiro nodded and handed Hyorinmaru to Sakura. She took the end of the dress and cut it to her mid-calf. She tore a slit in it until it reached her mid-thigh.

"Ah that's more like it" said Sakura.

"Good luck, be careful" said Toshiro and he was off.

Sakura nodded then turned to the family behind her. "Okay, I'm going to clear a path and you are going to run to that hall okay?"

They all nodded. "Count me in too Sakura" Said Rukia.

She nodded. "Alright let's go!"

'_This is why I'm not a party girl, they get too wild.'_

_A/n __**oooooh so, there's a hollow sitch at the ball 0.o let me just say that I tried my best to make an early chapter in honor of my team making it to nationals in phoenix! Anyway hope you enjoyed. The dresses are once again in my profile!**_


	13. For the Love of Sakura

Sorry for late chapter my computer was down but its back now so don't hate meeee….

Chapter 12: For the love of Sakura

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

The red blast fired right through the hollow sending it to the ground. Sakura and Rukia had finished getting all of the nobles to the safe room and had put a Kyōmon on the door to protect them. They were now back to back fighting the hollows in the south part of the hall. Only the Captains and lieutenants had their swords so they had to rely on kido to help them.

"Hado 4, Byakurai," Rukia gasped when the hollow pounced at them missing the shot. They flew to the ground nearly dodging the hit. "Damn it looks like they are multiplying; Hollows of this level should be child play for us."

"Exactly and we don't have our swords to even do anything. We could run to get them but what would happen by then," said Sakura flustered from their predicament.

As they were strategizing they didn't notice the hollow coming behind them. When they turned at the last minute, Hyorinmaru took out the creature from the side.

Toshiro jumped down to meet them. Sakura sighed, "Thanks for that."

"No problem, you've noticed right?" He asked.

Sakura and Rukia nodded. "They really are multiplying aren't they? These are not regular hollows they come from-"

Sakura was interrupted by a Squad Twelve member running into the hall flash stepping to his captain right passed them.

"Captain Kurosutchi! These hollows, they came from our lab!" He said frantic.

"So that's it. They are from the regenerative research I was doing a year ago" Said the captain. "That makes things easier, I know just how to kill them."

He walked to the main staircase killing hollows along the way. Once at the top he shouted to everyone, "In order to stop the hollows, we must kill the main one of each kind. All of the copies have a 12th Division symbols on their chest, The Originals don't have them."

All the shinigami nodded and started for the real ones while killing fake ones along the way.

Sakura smirked. '_Perfect, time to try a new technique'_ She quickly ran for another room away from where the hollows were fighting. Toshiro was going to follow her to see if she was okay but Rukia stopped him saying that saying that she must have a plan and if she needed them she would have asked before leaving.

When Sakura was in the room she quickly kneeled down, put her hands out in front of her and started an incantation. ""Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrives with the wind and departs with the rain, Bakudo 58 Kakushitsuijaku."

The blue Circle formed between her hands and started searching for the spiritual pressure she wanted. '_It's a common spell but the level is still high and unexpected from a newbie.'_

She whispered another spell into the spell and blue and red flashes flew out from the orb between her hands and through the doors into the hall. 'Hmm let's see if it works.'

She ran out and Smirked at the sight before her. All of the Sparks had engulfed a hollow, most of them being blue and only a few being red.

She quickly Ran towards Toshiro, grabbed his Zanpakuto and Flash stepped to every red hollow and killed them in one strike each.

As she struck the last one, she and everyone else watched as all the other surrounding hollows disintegrated along with the ones she slashed.

After they were gone she stood up and walked to her captain to return his sword. As she walked she noticed every eye in the room on her; some even whispering about what just happened, some just in shock.

She walked up to Toshiro and handed him his sword as he raised an eyebrow. "All hollows exterminated sir."

Toshiro nodded "Good work, Third seat," was all he said then he turned to walk to the head captain with Sakura trailing behind.

The Captain debriefed both of them and ordered for the lieutenant to kindly escort the noble families back to their homes.

Sakura sighed as she descended down the stairs with some people still watching her. As she was walking toward Rukia she suddenly felt very light-headed and collapsed to the ground.

Rukia flash stepped quickly to catch her as many others gasped in shock. As Sakura slowly blacked out she saw the figure's head. "R-Rukia" and she was out.

"What the heck, Sakura, Sakura!" She yelled shaking Sakura's small frame. She noticed a bit of blood fall from the side of her mouth and quickly picked her up.

"Captain Unohana!" She called.

No sooner she called, Unohana and the rest of their gang was there surrounding the two.

"What happened?"Demanded Toshiro.

Rukia shook her head, "I don't know, she was not hit once when she struck the hollows. She just collapsed."

Unohana did a quick check. "She is still alive, just need some rest. The spell she used must have been too much for her using up all her reiatsu."

Toshiro nodded and took Sakura in his arms. "I understand I will take her back to the barracks to rest" he said walking away.

Unohana nodded and went to help Squad 4 with cleanup.

The others decided to go home and rest too.

*** Outside the hall***

A dark figure watched as the tenth division captain carried the girl out of the room.

"Well well, looks like she's got a boyfriend now. Mother will be pleased.

Toshiro brought Sakura back to the rooms and laid her on his bed. '_It's better if she is on a high bed than on a futon.'_

He went to the other room and changed out of his tux. When he was out he sat at her bedside and read as she slept.

Her body glowed in the light from the moon that came through the window in the corner. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty; she had looked lovely that night in the gorgeous dress she wore.

He frowned at that thought. He was planning to confess to her but the hollow incident got in the way.

Just then Rangiku walked into the Room quietly. She walked up to the bed and removed her earrings. "What was that Captain? What spell could she know that could have made her so tired? "She asked.

Toshiro closed his book. "I don't know, at first I suspected Bakudo for the tracking but I didn't expect the flashes to show up. I have never seen anything like that before" He replied back shaking his head.

"There are many things she isn't telling us"

"I know; we will just have to wait until she feels it's the right time."

Rangiku nodded, "Okay, I'm going to head to the office and bring her stuff to her room. I will come and check on her later."

Toshiro nodded and with that Rangiku left.

^^^%^^^%Secrets%^^^%^^^

Sakura woke up to find herself on a big soft bed. She grabbed her head. '_Dang major headache, I guess I over did that spell.'_

Just then all of the events that had happened went through her head. She looked down at herself and noticed she was not in the torn dress she expected; instead she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was also undone and tied in a low pony tail.

'_What the hell?'_

She looked around the room identifying it as Toshiro's.

She heard footsteps and as she turned her head, Toshiro walked into the room….Shirtless.

Sakura almost fainted. She took a moment examine his upper body, acknowledging his toned abs.

Toshiro noticed this and crossed his arms as he smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked coyly.

Sakura blushed then glared at him. "Sh-shut up! And put a shirt on while you're at it," she said turning the other way.

He shrugged and proceeded to put on a white v-neck. "How are you feeling?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Sakura tilted her head. "Alright I guess but I still have a headache."

"Here take this." He said handing her a pill and glass of water.

She nodded and took the medication. Then a Thought came to her mind.

She pointed to her top. "Um you didn't … did you?"

"No Rangiku did" he said seating on the bed, next to her. "So, do you plan on telling me exactly what happened?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, I rather not."

Toshiro nodded. "You can tell me anything if you need to; when you're ready." He offered her a small smile.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks"

They stood staring in each other's eyes for a long time when sakura realized and broke it.

Toshiro turned the other way. "Sorry" He said getting up. " I have a few more things to do in the office so I'm going to leave you here."

Sakura looked at him. " Are you sure, I can sleep on my futon."

"Stay." Was all he said before he left.

Sakura smiled and went underneath the covers taking in his scent. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura didn't know what embarrassing thing was going to happen later that night…

Secrets will be revealed another night…

Once again, sorry for the late chapter, I had a production today and I just was completely show mode all week. I will probably update in Wednesday or so next. Let me just make myself clear about this, The dancing in this story will take place when they are back in the world of the living so plz stop Asking me about that. See ya Wednesday!

**Review!**


	14. All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 13: All's fair in love and war

'_It's been 3 months already since I came back to Soul Society. I am the third seat of Squad 10…although it seems my squad hates me. I have not done anything to them, just the fact that I'm new, young, and pretty make them dislike me._

_I am especially hated by the women for most of them can't even get the captain to say two words to them besides orders, yet I am invited into his room and one of his closest friends, I even call him by his first name sometimes._

_Toshiro and I have been training together every day of the week since I got here with an alternating pattern including Kenpachi._

_Each day I learn something new about him. He has been through so much and I really have opened up to him…I have yet to tell him about me though…'_

'_Or that I am in love with him. At one point I thought he loved me too during the ball, but I'm convinced it was a spur of the moment thing so I won't get my hopes up.'_

"Aargh! This isn't working" said a very frustrated Sakura.

Toshiro sighed, "You need to relax. With your present skill level you should have gotten your shikai by now and already started developing it."

Sakura and Toshiro were sitting in a private Squad Ten dojo meditating. Sakura was still working on her shikai the whole time and still was not able to achieve it.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "I just don't understand, when you and that sword fight, you look so in sync so why is it you cannot release shikai?

"I don't know but in any case I have to leave now for training with Kenpachi" said Sakura standing and turning to leave.

Toshiro nodded. "Alright, are we still going out for lunch today?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah unless Kenpachi keeps me over." With that she flash stepped over to the training grounds.

* * *

As soon as she got there they begun their fight, but Sakura wasn't really paying attention to that. Her mind was on Toshiro and how she constantly thought about him.

Kenpachi noticed this and got pissed. He struck a brutal slash down her shoulder, tearing the fabric of her robes and a whole lot of blood.

Sakura bent down in pain but slowly got back up in a fighting stance.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get your mind out of the gutter, if this was a real fight you would have been dead already" he said upset that she was not taking it seriously.

Sakura nodded, "I understand, sorry about that."

They started sparring again, this time Sakura paying full attention but every once in a while drifting off.

Kenpachi sighed but then smirked. "Will you stop thinking about him already, if you want him then ask him out."

Sakura looked up stunned. "w-what?" she asked dumbfounded as she quickly dodged an attack.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know you are in love with your captain it's easy to see. How you greet him when he is here, the amount of respect you show when taking nonchalant orders, and better yet just your determination. I say just go for it, if you wait for him to confess someone else might snag him before you get the chance. "

'_Is it that obvious' _Sakura thought to herself. "I guess your right but still…" she stopped fighting him and put her head down. "What if he doesn't return my feelings?"

Kenpachi stared at her as if she was some kind of enigma. "…I didn't think you were that dumb and blind but I stand corrected." He sheathed his sword and started walking away.

"It practice over, see you tomorrow."

Sakura sat right in the spot where she had stood and thought over everything.

"What the hell just happened…?"

* * *

As Sakura and Toshiro met up for lunch sakura rethought all of the "advice" she got from Zaraki. '_Maybe I should just make a move'_

Toshiro noticed Sakura looking at him weird, "Uh, Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes! Sorry about that."

"Okay then" He said slowly then went back to his menu.

They ordered then started a conversation on the Gotei, but soon Sakura decided to ask something out of the blue.

"What am I to you?" she asked her head down.

Toshiro was taking back by the sudden question. "What?"

"I said, what am I too you?" This time she was looking him straight in the eye.

Toshiro looked straight back and answered. "You are my third seat and very good FRIEND" he said thinking that was the answer she wanted.

Sakura's look faltered a bit and she gave a snort. "Is that it, nothing more than a friend?" she asked with sudden boldness.

Once again Toshiro was taken aback by her answer. "You know more things than a lot of other people know about me and I trust you." He took a deep breath then gave a small smile. "When I think about it, you're more than just a friend." Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he said this. "You are someone I-"

As he was about to confess, Sakura received a hell butterfly.

Sakura let it land on her finger and she read what it said.

"_All seated officers, the lieutenant and captain of Squads 9 and 10 are to immediately report to the Meeting hall._ There is an emergency." It read.

Sakura and Toshiro stood up quickly and Toshiro gave a sign to the waiter in the room. He nodded and they were off.

!SECRETS!

"Captain!" called Rangiku running to them.

"What's going on?" he asked walking towards the front of the room.

"I don't know, something about sudden attacks in the 80th district Zaraki" she responded as she walked with them.

"So what's the big deal, there are always heavy attacks in that district" Said an annoyed Hitsugaya.

This time Shuhei who just arrived answered, "No, it's something about another hollow attack but not ones created by 12th. Bunches of Menos Grande have been terrorizing the district and it needs to be stopped."

As he said that, Captain Yamamoto pretty much repeated the same thing with more detail. There were many Gillions in the forest regions and they were being led by a Vaste Lorde. The mission was to put a stop to them and kill the Vaste Lorde.

They piled out of the hall and headed for the west gate. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw Isane kiss Shuhei on lips and wish him good luck, and she certainly couldn't help but smirk when she saw Yukinasa's reaction which was pretty much shouting " not like I care but how could you choose her over me" all around her.

As they arrived, Toshiro started making groups.

"Alright, I want 3 seated officers in each group and we will divide in 10 groups each squad" he said.

"Yes Sir!" the two squads shouted in unison and started forming into groups.

"Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hisagi, go with the first two groups"

"Yes Captain!" They said back hurrying to the assigned areas.

"Third seat Misaki" he said to the girl standing next to him.

"Yes sir?" she said confident but curious as to why he spoke to her again after she was ordered to form a group with the 4th seat.

"I want you to lead the fourth group on your own so I can have him go with the weakest group."

Sakura looked at him stunned for a moment but then nodded. "Yes si-"

"We object" said the fourth group.

Sakura rolled her eyes '_aint that surprising' _she muttered when she noticed that certain group was filled the stronger fan girls of the groups.

"I don't think it's fair that we have to have a brand new weak member of the squad as our leader. We should have an experienced strong guide that won't get us killed" said one of the girls.

Toshiro sighed. '_I don't have time for this.'_ "Look, Sakura is a very powerful member of the squad, strong enough to even take on the squad 11 captain and myself simultaneously." He turned around and started walking to his group. He said and half turned to the dumbfounded group of girls. "Besides, judging on how I have seen you all train over the years, she is ten years ahead of you in just three months" with that he continued on to the group.

Sakura smirked and crossed her arm. "Okay then, I this everyone?" she asked one of the more sane guys in the group.

"Yes Ma'am"

Sakura cringed, "eew I'd rather you mistakenly call me sir than that."

The man looked at her weird but nevertheless obeyed. "Yes sir"

Sakura nodded in approval.

"Alright, GO NOW!" Shouted Toshiro and his team left.

All of the different groups dispersed throughout the forest in hopes of locating the hollows fast."

Sakura jumped into one of the forest trees, "Let's go" she called to them and they were off as well.

#13%%%%%%%%SECRETS%%%%%%%%#13

Sakura ran towards a tree with so much force she was able to run up the trunk and kicked off slicing the hollows head in half.

She jumped down panting. They had been out in the district for around 2 hours and had encountered 20 Gillions already. The other girls continued to scrutinize Sakura the whole time but she had slowly started gaining their respect as she had saved their lives a few times.

'_So far I have not lost one squad member and my squadron is intact with no injuries. I think I'm doing well but we have to keep going.'_

As Sakura attempted to get up, she felt a small but sharp pain in her left ankle. She hissed 'Darn it, I guess it hasn't healed from the spraining two weeks ago.' She rubbed it a little and sighed_. 'Oh well, gotta keep moving.'_

One of the officers noticed her discomfort and aided in helping her up. "Are you okay sir?" he asked.

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm fine, just a little after effects from a sprain that's all. Thank you for the concern."

He young boy looked at her unconvinced and bent down to look at her ankle. He raised his hand to it and a green light flowed around it as he put it on her ankle.

Slowly Sakura felt all the discomforts that she felt go away. The officer stopped and stood up. "There, it's not fully healed but at least you will be able to walk on it without much pain."

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

He blushed and turned the other way. "I-Its n-no problem sir, I spent a lot of time in squad four and picked up a few things that's all" he said nervously, sweat falling down his face.

Sakura gave a small laugh and walked to the front of the group. She put her head down for a second but when she brought it back up her face was completely serious. "All right, Move out!"

* * *

Rangiku walked slow as she tried to catch her breath. Her group was ambushed by three Menos and once.

'_Now I know for sure there is a Vaste Lorde somewhere, There is no way these Gillions could have managed an attack like that one without someone organized to lead them.' _

When they were attacked they were lucky enough that Hisagi's group was close by and came to help.

Right now she had one arm around Shuhei as he supported her and they walked in the middle of the group.

Rangiku moaned in pain. "Take it easy Ran, that was a bad injury to the leg" said Shuhei worried.

Rangiku nodded and pressed on. As they were fighting one of the Gillions fired a cero at a squad member and though Rangiku was able to push her out of the way in time, she had gotten a direct hit to the side of her shin.

AS she was walking She felt the soul phone she had brought with her vibrate like crazy. She took it out from the leg strap and flipped it open.

She gasped. Shuhei looked at the phone in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"The Vaste Lorde, its hiding place is about 10 miles from this area." She responded.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That area is a part of the Sakura's team's Section to scout. Sakura is not ready for that, she can't take it on herself."

"That's a problem…"

* * *

Toshiro walked through the forest quietly listening for any upcoming danger.

Suddenly he turned and Saw a group walking towards his.

"What are you guys doing here, where is your group leader?" he asked sternly.

"We don't know sir, She was with us then when we heard a loud groan from one of the groups close by she just disappeared."

"She probably went to aid them so we have nothing to worry about" Said Toshiro. "For now just stay with our group."

"Yes sir!"

Even though he was the one who said it, Toshiro all of a sudden had a bad feeling and the first thing that came in his mind was Sakura…

* * *

Sakura's group walked through the forest and encountered much more hollows.

'_We must be getting closer to the leader's den.'_

As she walked she heard a loud scream come from the side of the path they were on.

Sakura drew her Zanpakuto. "DO you want us to go check it out sir?" asked two Squad members.

"No, I'll go. Besides the seated officers you are the fourth strongest group of shinigami from the 9th and 10th divisions, I'm not worried so go on without me." She started walking towards the sound source. "This will only take a second"

She ran off leaving the group but not before shouting one more thing. "Officer Mizuya is in charge!" referring to the boy that helped her earlier.

* * *

Sakura walked through the forest calling out to see if anyone would answer back.

"Hello... Is in anyone here? …Are you okay?" she kept calling for about five minutes straight then decided to Turn back.

As she turned she all of a side felt a sharp pain in her side and felt something dripping onto her hands.

She faintly heard a voice say something to her.

When she lifted her hands to see what it was her eyes widened in horror.

_**It was her own blood..**_

"All's Fair in love and war bitch."

_**Secrets will be revealed the next night….**_

_**S**_**orry this is so late when I said this would be out last Wednesday, I started writing it I swear but then my computer got taken away because it had just gone back to normal and I was already on it so yeah but I got it back this morning si please do be upset I hope this chapter was worth the wait! This time just in case something happens I am planning for next Tuesday to get back on course but I MIGHT have an early update…**

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. What you don't know

Enjoy! Please listen to Tzigane by ravel (played by various people; violin version) it's an instrumental violin piece that I think captures the essence of this chapter because it is sweet and rough at the same time. (I would try Kavakos's version, it's amazing and if you really don't want to listen to it then at least listen to the very short version done by Tsukimori and la corda which is still really good)

Chapter 14: What you don't know

**Flashback**

Sakura walked through the forest calling out to see if anyone would answer back.

"Hello... Is in anyone here? …Are you okay?" she kept calling for about five minutes straight then decided to Turn back.

As she turned her head, all of a side felt a sharp pain in her side and felt something warm dripping onto her hands.

She faintly heard a voice say something to her.

When she lifted her hands to see what it was and her eyes widened in horror.

_**It was her own blood...**_

"All's fair in love and war bitch."

**End Flashback**

Sakura fell to her knees and started coughing up blood and clutching her stomach. While she was doing this she was trying to assess her situation.

'_W-what the hell? My vision is going blurry but I need to stay awake.' _Sakura looked down at the fresh bleeding wound on her side. '_I've been stabbed damn it. I let my guard down while I was looking for the screaming person when I should have had an even stronger guard.'_ She coughed up more blood then glared at her hands_. 'Who? Who did this and why.' _Sakura's eyes widened. _'Wait, could it be the Vaste Lorde? But no it couldn't they don't have weapons…unless it's an arrancar…'_

Just then Sakura realized that there was someone behind her laughing like a mad person.

The person came behind Sakura and lifted her by her hair to her feet. The person put their head to rest on Sakura's shoulder and continued to laugh, especially when she heard Sakura's shriek of pain from the sudden movement and being pulled by her hair.

Sakura recovered slowly from the movement and turned her head to look at the person laughing. Sakura gasped. And the person brought their head up to look at Sakura.

"Hmm, Surprise surprise Misaki" said a familiar feminine voice.

Sakura glared. "So it's you Yukinasa. I should have known" she said turning her head.

"You're so slow Sakura, really how could you not see this coming." She turned Sakura's head back to look at her and glared. "Or were you just too busy fooling around with your Captain."

Now it was Sakura's turn to glare again. "I don't know what you are talking about and in any case, it doesn't concern you."

Yukinasa growled and roughly threw Sakura back to the ground who in turn let out another yelp. "You don't know anything."

Sakura snorted. "Smh, all I do know is that you are some jealous wannabe that's upset because her "man" is playing with another toy" she said toying with her.

Yukinasa kicked sakura in the stomach. She grunted. "Heh, guess I was right you loser."

This time Yukinasa withdrew her zanpakuto and pointed it towards Sakura. "You're pretty bold for someone who is about to die."

Sakura laughed. "Got a make at least one joke before the end." Her face turned serious and she got up slowly with her back turned to Yukinasa and leaned on a tree for support. "May I ask why I am being killed? What the hell have I ever really done to you? First you meet me and you act all buddy, buddy then after a week or two you turn into a bitch."

Yukinasa waved the sword in the air like a crazy and laughed hard then growled at Sakura and Spoke with a low voice, " You took him from me, I Have been in Tamashi and Soul Society since the beginning of middle school, I have known him ever since. I tried and tried to make him mine and nothing ever came out of it." She looked Sakura straight in the eye. "But then you came and He fell head over heels for you Just like that, don't think I did not see you guys kissing on the floor that one time" she said, her voice filled with hatred.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, " Yukinasa, you got it all wrong…we been talking then I tripped and he tripped and we started laughing then it just…happened.. I, It's really not true….Toshiro and I are just friends, he feels nothing for me"

"You idiot, can't you see the way he looks at you when you are together, the way he always seems to care what is going on in your life, How he get jealous when other guys check you out? How damn dense can you be? You don't deserve him, you really don't" Yukinasa practically screamed at Sakura.

Sakura took into account the conversations she had with him, all the times he seemed upset with her when a guy hit on her, and the words of Yukinasa and Kenpachi.

"Huh… you don't say?" she said passively.

Yukinasa growled and raised her Zanpakuto, "That's why you must die!" she said and brought down her sword.

Just then Sakura turned swiftly and blocked the attack with her sword.

Yukinasa looked at Sakura with disbelief but then glared when she noticed the small green light illuminating from Sakura's right palm. '_D-damn it, she had her back turned away from me pretending to clutch her stomach in pain when she was really healing herself the whole time!'_

Yukinasa let out a frustrated scream and started wildly swinging at Sakura. Sakura parried all of her attacks but because the wound had not yet closed she was already getting tired. '_I can't keep this up for long or I'm going to die'_

The Heated Sword fight last another twenty minutes then there was a huge explosion in which sent both Sakura and Yukinasa flying.

Somewhere else in the forest

Toshiro turned around after hearing the explosion.

He had been looking for Sakura at first but when he felt her spiritual pressure stopped thinking she was okay.

Only now that he had stopped fighting a few hollows far away from her location did he notice her spiritual pressure dimming slowly.

"Captain what was that?" asked one of the squad members.

Toshiro focused on the area where the explosion just happened. He opened his eyes suddenly, "It's the Vaste Lorde, and third seat Misaki's spiritual pressure. We have to move now" he said getting ready to flash step to the site.

"Sir, you don't think that Third seat Misaki has engaged in combat do you?" asked the officer.

"Knowing that girl, yes"

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was pushed hard against a tree and my wound reopened. I slowly got off the ground and picked up my zanpakuto and slowly ran to where I last saw Yukinasa.

When I found her, She was lying on the ground unconscious; a pool of blood underneath her. My eyes widened and I quickened my pace towards her.

Just as I was about to get to her I quickly dodged and attack from an unknown opponent.

"Who are you?" I screamed. The figure moved out of the shadow and revealed itself to be a horse shaped Vaste Lorde.

It licked its lips "Ah new prey mmm" it said.

Just then I felt my body go numb. "You're…the Vaste Lorde, the one we have been looking for" I said softly.

"Aw so you know what I am how lovely, it will make things much less irritating." Said the male arrancar. He looked at Yukinasa,  
"But first…" he said and proceeded to advance at her. "Gotta take out the trash" He said excitingly.

"Don't even try it" I said quickly intercepting and blocking his attack.

The arrancar pulled back and laughed again. "Oh so you are protecting her now, even though just a minute ago she was trying to kill you."

I stood up. "You were watching us." She said in more a statement than a question.

He smirked. "Of course, how else would I know who to prey on?"

I grimaced but then went into a fighting stance, "So I guess I'm the prey?"

The arrancar smirked once more and also got into a fighting position.

"Exactly" Then charged forward, our blades clashing.

Back in the Sereitei

Nanao sat in the 8th division office reading files that she had gotten from the Sereitei library. She had been interested in the ancient noble houses for a long time and finally decided to read into them more.

She had just finished reading some things on the Kasumioji and the Shihōin clan and was now reading some stuff on the Kuchiki and Shiba clan.

As she was looking in the Kuchiki files she noticed something that caught her eye. She immediately got up and went to see her captain.

"Captain Kyoraku I need to ask you…" Nanao stopped in her tracks and folded her arms.

On the floor in front of her was a half drunken Kyoraku sprawled on the floor in front of her.

Nanao let out a sigh and smacked him on head waking him up right away.

"Huh? What?" He looked up and saw his lieutenant staring down at him. "Ah Nanao, to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Oh shut up I don't have time for you today, I have an important question about the Kuchiki clan." Nanao thought about the question she wanted to ask for a long time and decided to ask today.

"Wait, before you answer the first question, answer this one. Where exactly is Sakura from"

At this Kyoraku lifted up his hat to look at Nanao seriously.

Back with Sakura

Sakura was panting and bleeding in so many places she didn't even know it was possible. She had gone up against the Vaste Lorde she now knew as Adelberto yamay.

She had gotten along well without having a shikai for the most part of the battle but was starting to break after He decided to get it over with and use real power on her. Now she was on her last stretching.

Sakura gripped her sword so tight her hands were bleeding. '

_Well, if I plan on winning this battle I'm going to have to use some really good techniq-'_

As she said that, Adelberto swiftly came behind her and stabbed her dealing the final blow.

Sakura coughed up a lot of blood and fell to her knees once again for the night.

"Hmm so the prey wasn't that fun at all, such a pity." Said Yamay with Satisfaction. "I've eaten many soul reapers but one of your caliber will be very interesting to taste." He looked at Sakura and Caressed her cheek, "Hmm and you are so pretty too, what a shame."

All of a sudden Sakura's head shot up and something very unexpected happened.

"Set us free, Tomēko!"

Sakura's Zanpakuto slowly shattered into in mist leaving only the hilt in Sakura's hand. The mist clouded the whole area around them and then there was a sudden shriek of pain come from Adelberto. When Sakura looked she noticed his rapidly burning away all over his body as the mist enclosed him. As the mist approached Sakura, rather than burning it, it lightly healed Sakura's wounds taking them out of their critical condition.

Sakura stood up and slowly stood up and walked towards the Burning Vaste Lorde.

He screamed once again. "Wha-what have you done to me? My skin it's all gone!"

Sakura simply smirked and raised her left pointed hand to him. "It's over now, Hado 90, Black Coffin" she said calmly.

The Black walls enclosed him clouding him in darkness then spears surrounded the box and pierced it, dropping to the ground a bloody and fatally wounded body.

Sakura sheathed her sword and went to check Yukinasa's vitals. It appeared that the mist healed her too and she was fine.

Sakura then as if on cue fell into the arms of the newly arrived person behind her. She looked up through blurry eyes to see Toshiro staring worried back into hers. She gave him a small smile and pulled his face to hers in a chaste kiss then drifted off to sleep.

Toshiro's point of view 

We rushed (like a hr.) over to the area where the battle seemed to go on to secure Sakura's safety but as we were almost there, a mysterious mist clouded our vision. I told the men to plug their noses because I was not sure if it was poisoned or not.

When it finally cleared I saw the body of the Vaste Lorde lying on the ground contorted and I saw Sakura make a mad dash for Yukinasa who I just realized was there. I started to walk to sakura and as soon as I got behind her, she fell into my arms.

I stared at her worried while she stared back barely awake. I wiped the hair away from her face and suddenly she pulled my head down and kissed me. It did not last long but it was long enough.

I ordered someone to pick Yukinasa up as I got Sakura fully in my arms. I looked back at the hollow and then at Sakura. '_I don't know what the hell just happened but in any case, Sakura is okay and I'm fine with that.'_

When I got the radio from Rangiku that the rest of the area had been cleared of hollows and that we were down with our week long trip, I immediately called for us to leave and go home because Sakura and Yukinasa were both in need of medical attention and Rangiku too.

When we get home, everything will change…that's a promise

Secrets will be revealed the next night….


	16. New attitudes

Chapter 15: New attitudes

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up slowly to find myself in an all white room. It took a while but I recognized it as one of the rooms in the Squad 4 medical rooms.

I sighed loud relieved that I made it. Only then did I realize there was someone else in the room. There sleeping at the edge of my bed, was Rukia and Rangiku on either side. "Oh wow" I said in disbelief.

Rukia jumped from her sleep and slowly turned to look at me. I smiled at her and she grinned waking up Rangiku. When they were both sure I was awake they locked me into a bone crushing hug and we stayed like that until Unohana came in to check on me.

She told me what was wrong and why I was in the hospital and then she asked me what happened. I told her everything but decided to leave out the part about Yukinasa because it's really not worth it. After she left, she sent in all of my visitors which was the whole gang and some of my squad members. I found it kind of strange though, Nanao looked sincere and glad I was okay but there was something off about her… I just don't know.

They came and hung out with me for a while until they all had to go back to their work. Rukia said she would be back later to see me and she will probably stay the night again. When everyone was gone, the only one who was left was the one person I wanted to see.

I smiled. "Good morning Captain."

He smirked back at me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning Third Seat, it's good to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

His expression then turned sad. "When I was carrying you back, you were bleeding out from two open wounds. You were stabbed and slashed on the side and back." He looked into my eyes and took my hand. "Why did you take on such an opponent? He was too dangerous, you could have been killed."

I sighed and broke the intense contact. " I was protecting Yukinasa; if I didn't intervene she would have been dead right now. No matter how much I don't like her and how much she hates me, I could not let that happen."

He sighed. "Okay, But what was that mist? I would have been there sooner but it came out of nowhere and we were blinded."

"…I don't know, It blinded me too but I used it to my advantage to kill the hollow" I lied.

"another thing was the body was badly burned, There were stab wounds all through the body too." He looked at me again. "What exactly did you do?"

I bit my lip, if I told Toshiro I used Hado 90 he would freak out, especially because I heard that the first time anyone saw it was when Aizen defected. " I used Bakudo 62 as a offensive instead of just pinning him. I impaled him instead" I finally replied. It was still pretty high in the levels but Bakudo is easier than Hado and it was at least a lower number.

Toshiro stared at me stunned but finally gave in. "I'm not particularly surprised, you have shown good aptitude for kido so it's not unbelievable." He smiled at me. "Besides, I trust you."

At this my stomach churned with guilt. '_Damn you, why did you have to say that. This is all a lie, a big web of lies...'_

I kissed him hard before he could possibly say anything else to further make me want to spill. After a while, he got up and left to finish the rest of his paper work.

I sighed and threw my head onto the pillows. "I gotta get out of here" I declared and started healing myself so my smaller cuts could heal and not leave scars.

3 days later

I walked out of the 4th division early in the morning glad that I was discharged so soon. When I came through the doors, I saw Ichigo waiting for me on the side. He waved and walked up to me. "Hey, sorry Toshiro couldn't make it, some captain's meeting was immediately called so he asked me to accompany you back to the barracks."

I smiled apologetically, "You don't have too, I'm sure you have something to do right now, like train."

He laughed. "Actually Yoruichi is here too train with me a little but she said she has some stuff to do first so it's fine" He stopped and looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

I was as pale as a ghost and my eyes were wide. "Yoruichi Shihoin? She is here?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Arrived this morning, what do you know her?" asked Ichigo.

I relaxed a little bit. "No, not personally, just heard about her. So you are her student?"

"Yeah, she trained me to get my bankai so I could rescue Rukia." He grimaced, "She is pretty laid back and is always teasing me about being a guy and stuff, and thank God I have Orihime now to say that I at least have a girlfriend."

I laughed. "Ah I see, but I heard she was a very good captain and leader of stealth force."

"Yeah she is very good and I'm glad I met her."

I nodded as we opened the doors to the Tenth Division.

I expected the usual glares and comment from the squad members who were still bitter about my position but instead I was greeted formally and pleasantly by the whole squad. Even Ichigo was shocked, he thought he would have to protect me from getting hit in one of the places where I was injured but it seemed no one wanted to hurt me.

I eventually stopped and turned to everyone. "Um, is everyone okay? Did something happen that I'm missing?

"No ma'am" Said one of the women that usual tried to trip me. " we are just very glad to have our third seat back and we are glad you are okay" she said beaming.

I hesitated but eventually gave in. "Okay then, Well everyone get back to work, we have a lot to catch up on since we were gone. I myself have a lot of paperwork to catch up on" I said.

"Yes Ma'am!" said everyone hurrying back to their jobs.

The fourth seat walked up to me. "don't worry about the paperwork, The captain, lieutenant and I took care of it so you can just relax."

At this both Ichigo and I choked. "Wait did you just say lieutenant Matsumoto did paperwork?"

The fourth seat nodded. "Yes, believe it or not she spent the last 3 days finishing all her work and Did about three stacks of your work too"

I almost fainted. "I-I-I see…well I'm going to go lay down now.." I drifted off to my room after saying goodbye to Ichigo.

When I got there, I sank into a nice warm bath and when I got out there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened it revealing the third seat of the 5 division. "Ah hello Kiria, how are you" I greeted.

"How am I? how are you, you're the one that got stabbed and took on a Vaste Lorde alone! I brought you some jasmine tea, I know you like it" she said smiling.

"Thank you very much, I'll heat it for the two of us" I said taking the tea and pouring it into a kettle.

"So do you know why my squad is all of a sudden liking me?" I asked.

"It's because you defeated the Vaste Lorde. Alone too. They didn't want you because they were jealous but also because they didn't think you were strong enough, just a newb But now you earned their respect" said Tsubasa beaming.

I smiled to myself and poured the tea into two cups. "I see…"

I handed her a cup and sat down at the low table. "So, I heard you and Captain Hitsugaya are now an item hmm?" Kiria asked playfully smirking.

I lightly blushed..not that Kiria could see, thank god for tanned skin. "How did you find out already?"

"One of your squad members saw you kiss him before you passed out heh" she laughed.

I laughed along with her and we talked to she too had to leave.

Later Rukia came to help me pack my stuff since this was actually the last day we were to be in Soul Society and then leave back for the world of the living.

"Toshiro really trust you" said Rukia suddenly.

I stopped packing and stared at my hands. "I know"

"You will tell them soon right?" she questioned.

"Yes, everyone will know by the end of December… I plan to tell them earlier than that."

"Alright, I'll hold you too that."

I smirked. "Of course"

After we were done I walked back to the Kuchiki house to say goodnight to Byakuya and escort Rukia.

When I was leaving she called after me. " Get to bed Sakura, Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

I nodded and left.

Of course tomorrow will be a long day, we have to deal with the press and everyone else that tries to get accepted into the school ….


	17. Arrivals

Chapter 16: Arrivals

Sakura P.O.V.

Rukia, Rangiku, and I walked to our dorm and as soon as we were inside, Rangiku collapsed on the floor. "That evil bastard" she muttered.

I laughed. "Hey, that evil bastard is my boyfriend you know."

"Yeah well you mind if I knock him out? He is ridiculous!"

Rukia decided to chime in. "What happened exactly, my squad heard a lot of commotion coming from squad Ten earlier around 4."

I laughed even harder. "Toshiro decided to give the squad a parting gift of early morning training."

Rukia started laughing too when Rangiku scowled. "Easy for you to say sakura, you didn't have to do all of it, just the running and simple warm-ups."

"That because of these nice bandages wrapped around my torso." I pointed them.

As we finished unpacking there was an announcement sent across the halls. "All students prepare for the gates to be opened to the public to come see the campus; tonight there will be a gala for the potential prospects of the school so please wear semi formal. We are counting on you to talk with them and find who may be suitable for the school. That is all, be outside by 9."

I turned in my swivel chair to the clock on my bedside table. "Its 8 A.M right now so we can get settled in and stuff."

Rukia and Rangiku nodded in agreement. I put out her outfit for the gala as did the other girls and started cleaning the room.

Half an hour later, Toshiro and Ichigo walked in and sat on Rukia's bed. "Hey guys" said Ichigo ignoring the fuming Rukia who had just finished making the bed.

"Hey" was the mutual response from the girls. They started talking about the day and where everyone would be. Rangiku would be with the cheerleaders, Toshiro and Ichigo were going to be with the soccer team, and Rukia and I were going to be doing the tours in which we are forced to wear cute little dresses which weren't a problem but also a pair of heels…all day, walking around every building…

Toshiro smirked and looked at Rangiku. "So Matsumoto did you like 4 A.M training?"

Matsumoto threw a pillow at him as everyone else started laughing. "Whatever don't you have somewhere to be?"She said pointing to the clock which read 7:55.

They all cursed running to hurry and get dressed. Rangiku smiled and left since she was not required to wear anything special.

Regular P.O.V.

Sakura and Rukia put on the dresses which were mid thigh strapless dresses with a ruffled bottom, sweetheart neckline, and corset styled top laced up in the back. Rukia's was purple and royal blue plaid with a royal blue waistband and Sakura's was red and black plaid with a black waistband. They both wore silver t-strap heels. (**A/n: dresses in profile.)**

They finished changing and hurried out to meet the rest of the tour girls in the booth.

As Sakura and Rukia arrived they were given a group immediately since they were late and people were already accumulating. Sakura and Rukia didn't even look at them; they quickly started saying the welcome speech and walked in front of the group but stopped when sakura turned around to a familiar voice. When she turned, she saw that the group was all girls from her old dance team and 2 random guys.

"Hi Sakura" said the girl Sakura knew as Sachiko smirking. Sakura beamed and went into a group hug with all the girls who eventually even pulled Rukia in.

"What are you guys doing here?"Sakura asked with pure curiosity.

"Well the competition from before was rescheduled to next week and since we arrived today we heard that the school was giving open tour so we decided to come check out your school and if we found you, harass you!" said Amu with the other girls laughing in agreement.

"I see, well guys this is Rukia Kuchiki my roommate."

"Nice to meet you all" said Rukia smiling. "Now, we should get back to the tour shall we?"

They nodded and apologized to the guys in the group.

They walked all around the campus seeing all the main points and the classrooms. Occasionally Sakura and Rukia would ask questions to them about Martial arts and swordsmanship to see if they would get any potential from the guys since Sakura already knew none of the girls would be fit for shinigami except Sachiko who had a lot of swordsmanship and Tai kwon do training.

As the trip went on Sakura slowly started to dislike one of the guys who was a major flirting and kept on flirting with her. At one point he tried to touch her but and Sakura flipped him over her shoulder with ease. She apologized but also told him every girl at the school is trained to fight.

As the tour was ending, they stopped by all the different sports teams and let all the captains talk with the people in the tour and occasionally greeting friends. When they got to the soccer field, Sakura was greeted by Toshiro with a short and sweet kiss which made the girls look at Sakura suggestively. Sakura brushed it off and after having Toshiro give the flirt a good glare left the field for the last stop which was the dance team.

Sakura had failed to mention that the tour service was being run by the dance team this year and that's why they had to wear such outfits according to their captain.

Once they got their Sakura introduced the squad to her friends.

"Oh so you guys are dancer too?" said Mai Lee.

"Yes, we are from Sakura's old company" said Sachiko.

Mai's eyes sparkled. "So you all dance as good as Sakura? Oh wow,please show us something!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah guys, do the L routine."

"Then you do it with us Saku" said Amu.

"Ha ha Alright, I'll be the point" She said taking off her shoes.

The girls got into position and started dancing in sync. They moved around doing complicated jumps and turns yet still managing to keep their spacing and stay in the L shape. When they finished the hell butterflies all clapped.

"Nice Sakura, you still remembered."

"Yeah but I messed up a little so that's why I went to the point in the back." Sakura said rubbing her neck.

"It was still good Sakura, Are you guys staying for the gala tonight? We are performing a routine" Asked Mai twirling in a circle.

"Yeah that's why we are dress so formalish attire" said Amu referring the girl's dresses. "We'll see you tonight then!" said Mai as they walked out the door. While they were walking, Rukia's soul phone went off. Sakura looked at her and nodded.

Sakura and Rukia led the group back to the entrance and thanked them for taking for tour and leaving to finish their duties. "You guys can go around campus and do whatever, sorry I can't stay with you!" called Sakura as she and Rukia ran towards their destination.

"It's fine, see you later" called the girls turning to go find food.

Rukia and Sakura raced to the parking lot and got into Rukia's car which by the way was a special edition black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. (**A/n Pic in profile) **That day the two were also assigned on hollow duty and had just received a call next Karakura High….now the traditional soul reaper would flash step to the area but no. These were girls who had woken up at 4, gone through a senkaimon, walked all around a campus pretending to be nice all day to people they didn't know (The guys), barely eaten anything, very tired, Sakura danced a little, and they would have to dance more again later all the while in HEELS. ALL. FUCKIN. DAY. IN HEELS. They didn't want to waste any more energy so they decided to drive.

They got to their destination and both popped a soul candy into their mouths releasing them from their bodies into their soul forms. Chappy took over Rukia's body while Zee took Sakura's. Zee was a new soul reaper candy that was just released a month ago and sakura had taken a liking to her. She was calm, collected, and smart but she was also easily annoyed.

"I'm trusting you Zee" said Sakura as she and Rukia ran off to go fight the hollow.

"No problem" she said back in a low voice.

"ZEE-Chan, ZEE-Chan! I looooove you- oof!" said Chappy running to hug see but was shot down as Zee stopped her with her fist punching her face.

"whatever, Shut up and wait for Rukia-sama and Sakura- sama to return" said Zee with sheer malice.

Chappy nodded vigorously and curled up in a corner.

Sakura and Rukia beat the hollow easily but then were called to another location as soon as they finished….then another one, and another one…and another.

Sakura pulled at her black strands of hair which she now wore down but with a little bit of hair still tied in a pony tail with the ribbon. "We are not getting anywhere. We have to get back or we are going to miss the performance."

Rukia used her sword as support while she breathed hard. "I know, at least our actual bodies won't smell or look bad but our physical strength is decreasing."

Sakura helped Rukia up and healed a small cut on her face. "come on, let's get back. We sat here for a while and there have not been any threats.

Rukia nodded as they returned to their bodies and drove back to the school. "It's 6:30 and we perform at 7:30. We have to get there in an hr" said Rukia as she sped through the dark, carless street back to the campus.

Sakura nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem, we are already halfway there so we should get there so-" just then, a large range of shuriken came raining down over the car. Rukia skidded and slightly ducked her head the front glass broke the car flipped over and went into the grass.

Rukia went unconscious having hit her head hard on the steering wheel and was covered in blood. Sakura looked up threw blurry eyes and saw a black clad figure walking slowly towards them as she as well slipped into the dark

Secrets will be revealed…the next night…

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry im a day late, I was at a competition all through the weekend til yesterday but I'm back now so I hope you liked it!

Review!

And any NejTen fans check out my other story "Are you afraid of the dark" and vote on the poll :P


	18. Tests

Sorry this is late…it's summer ….

Chapter 17: Tests

Recap

_Sakura helped Rukia up and healed a small cut on her face. "come on, let's get back. We sat here for a while and there have not been any threats._

_Rukia nodded as they returned to their bodies and drove back to the school. "It's 6:30 and we perform at 7:30. We have to get there in an hr" said Rukia as she sped through the dark, carless street back to the campus._

_Sakura nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem, we are already halfway there so we should get there so-" just then, a large range of shuriken came raining down over the car. Rukia skidded and slightly ducked her head. the front glass broke and the car flipped over and went into the grass._

_Rukia went unconscious having hit her head hard on the steering wheel and was covered in blood. Sakura looked up threw blurry eyes and saw a black clad figure walking slowly towards them as she as well slipped into the dark…_

As Sakura was about to go completely black, the figure grabbed her roughly by the neck and pulled her out of the overturned vehicle and out of her body into her soul form; not even bothering to make sure her neck was not broken. Sakura grunted as the figure continued by throwing her into a tree, slightly reopening the wound on her side. '_Damn, I'm starting to really hate trees' _she said as she regained full consciousness.

The figure that Sakura identified as a girl by her shape lifted Sakura up against the tree so they could be eye to eye.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to defend yourself?" taunted the girl with a low voice.

Sakura examined the girls clothing which she identified quickly. " What are you doing officer, stand down; Soi fon would be really pissed if she knew one of her stealth force members was acting out of order and assaulting a higher ranked officer in the thirteen court guard squads."

The girl gave a small laugh. Sakura cringed. '_You know something is really wrong because this is the second time in a month someone has slammed me into a tree and confronted me with some crappy laugh…what the hell?' _

"Come on, stop playing and fight me" she said letting go of my neck, stepping back and getting into a stance she recognized as made for hakuda. Sakura's eyes widened for a split second but then narrowed as she stood straight. "How low of you to use stealth force combat against a squad member that doesn't even know the discipline," said Sakura trying (…um…failing) to imitate the stance.

"What a bunch of bull. Don't play coy with me as if I'm some low unworthy opponent. I know who you are Miss second princess of the-" Just then Sakura sent a kick at the girls face which she easily dodged.

"Stop the talk, if you know who I am then why have you challenged me? I may not be as skilled as most but I'm still pretty deadly" said Sakura tightening her fist.

"Ha, still with the jokes. Let's do this" the girl said coyly.

"Not here, Karakura soccer fields more like it" said Sakura getting ready to flash step.

"Agreed" was the last word the girl said before they were both on the field engaged in heated hand to hand combat.

Sakura fought with the girl as hard as she could as she knew Rukia was still inside a burning car and they had a show. She groaned as the girl kicked her in the stomach with such force making her land in a small crater on the field freshly made by her impact. She slowly got up to her knees and panted hard. '_My body has not been prepped for this kind of fighting, especially in these clothes.' _she said referring to the hakuda fighting style and her heavy shinigami robes.

The girl took a swipe at Sakura's face and manages to cut her lip. Sakura growled low ignoring the cut and thinking about Rukia. "I won't forgive you" she shouted kicking the girl hard in her back making her groan.

Sakura pressed on and managed to knock the girl out of the sky that they were standing on fighting. Sakura smiled knowing she was fighting a winning battle now.

Rukia slowly came to her senses and crawled out of the heated vehicle and ran just before it blew up. She then felt Sakura's spiritual pressure and another that was slowly getting weaker. She braced herself and started walking to the area of the fight.

Sakura came in for the final blow and punched hard but missed and instead got hit in the chest. She grunted again but kept fighting. If any human were to see them now, they would think there were stars rapidly moving in convulsions in the sky as the girls fought using flash step.

At last Sakura was able to make the hit and sent the girl flying towards the ground. As the girl was about to impact with the ground Sakura grabbed her and brought her safely down on the field.

Both panted while the girl stared in shock at Sakura. "WH-Why…did… you save m-me?" she asked.

Sakura swallowed and gave a faint smile. "Because you were sent not on your own will. Why should you deserve to die for someone else's grief."

The girls continued to stare but finally smiled back. "How did you know?"

"Because when we were fighting and you turned, I saw the mark of a servant on your neck" said Sakura touching the tattoo.

The girl brushed her hand against it and nodded. "You are correct." Both of the girls laughed as if they weren't both ready to kill eachother just a few minutes before and stood up, but as the assassin stood up she kneeled back down bowing her head. "You have passed the test meaning you are truly the princess." She said with her head still bowed down.

Sakura nodded. "So I'm done with all of these stupid tests now, Jeez I'm so happy that they are over!" exclaimed Sakura as she rubbed the back of her head.

The girl laughed and said, "Yes you are, You now have the right of officially being an heir to the throne."

Sakura nodded once more and as she was about to speak was interrupted by rustling in the nearby bushes and flashed stepped in time to help an almost falling Rukia.

"Are you okay?" sakura asked her.

Rukia spit out a bit of blood and stood up straight. "I'm fine, no broken bones or anything…can't say the same for my car…"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Guess this is why we are supposed to travel by foot huh?"

Rukia smirked, "Guess so." Rukia then noticed the assassin behind Sakura and got into a kido stance. "The enemy?"

Sakura shook her head and put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "No, She was sent by my clan to deliver my last test."

The girl bowed her head low. "Lady Kuchiki, I apologize for assaulting you; I was ordered to make it look like a real situation meaning you probably would have been taking out before but I hesitated." She said regretfully shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was an order you could not disobey so I understand. Rukia started walking back to the car but stopped and turned around. "Besides, You didn't kill me did you?" and she continued walking.

Sakura smiled then turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry but I must go, we have a prior engagement that we are already late too."

The assassin didn't say anything else but bowed and disappeared through an immediate senkaimon.

Sakura smiled once more and went to help Rukia bring the car to a shop.

In Soul Society

Everyone was gathered in the school's main ballroom waiting for the performances and introductions.

At the moment, Yamamoto was giving the welcome speech with Sasakibe by his side.

Sakura's friends had gathered to together and had joined Sakura's former teammates waiting for the Hell butterflies to go on.

Toshiro frowned and looked at the time. It was 7: 15 and the Girls were supposed to be performing In fifteen minutes. The reason he was worried was because he hadn't seen Sakura and Rukia since they left the soccer field on the tour. He knew they were on hollow duty and he had gotten a txt earlier from Sakura that they got called but would be back before the performance but Sakura had also said that she would txt him again when they arrived. Don't get him wrong Toshiro was not the jealous or over worried type but Sakura always kept her word when she said she would do something.

He had asked Renji if he knew where his girlfriend was because chances were if Rukia was somewhere, Sakura would be close behind as well but Renji said he had no idea. Matsumoto went to go see if they were at the dorms but returned with a no.

At this point he was hoping that Sakura and Rukia had just gotten back late and they Mai being as strict as she is told them to turn off their phones and get ready.

Yes that is what he was hoping for but that thought shattered when He saw Mai trudging over to their group with a face that could kill.

When she got to them she went straight to Toshiro and Ichigo and shouted. "Where are my girls? They should have been lining up 15 minutes ago." She said fuming, Renji could have sworn he saw smoke coming out her ears.

They guys both shook their heads. "we don't know, they left for hollow duty and never came back." Said Renji.

At this Mai's face went from upset to worried to frantic in less than a second. "Oh no…" she said in barely a whisper, the worried expression returning to her face. "Did they txt or anything?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No, we thought that they were lining up and you told them to turn off their cells."

Mai shook her head violently. "No, they never came to the locker rooms."

At this point all of the friends that were gathered there turned to see what was going on. "Is Sakura okay? What's going on?" asked Amu worried about her best friend.

Mai didn't want to worry them so she sighed and turned to them with a small smile. "Yes, everything's fine. Sakura and Rukia just stepped out for a bit but will be back in time for the show; don't worry."

Amu nodded but Sachiko looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes positive, why don't you guys go take a seat. Mai and I will go check on them." Said Toshiro helping Mai out.

Sachiko still looked unconvinced but eventually nodded and walked away with the others to go sit down.

Mai sighed in relief. "Okay let's go and see if we can find…them" Mai drifted off as she noticed Sakura and Rukia running in the back of the hall to get the room where the team was meeting. She noticed the scrapes and bruises on Them and found it odd since they should have been fighting in soul forms.

Toshiro turned to look where Mai was looking and his eyes widened but relaxed once again. "Good they are back, let's go see what's-"

Mai interrupted Toshiro, "No, I'll go myself. You will be eaten alive by those girls if you walk in on them changing."

Toshiro thought about it and nodded with a small blush creeping onto his face. "G-good point, I'll will go sit now" he stuttered leaving quickly to the seats reserved for the captains.

Mai smirked and went to the room to see the girls.

When she got inside Sakura and Rukia were already looking better as the rest of the team swarmed them fixing their dresses and applying concealer on the bruises and cuts.

Mai walked up to them. "What the heck happened to you two?"

Sakura and Rukia looked at eachother and Rukia answered, "We were on hollow duty and when we were coming back, got into a nasty car accident and had to bring my car to a shop."

"We are sorry for our recklessness, it won't happen again." Added Sakura to Rukia's explanation.

Mai looked at them for a long second but finally gave in when she saw the time. "It's fine, just be careful." When the girls were all finished and ready she had them line up. "Alright let's do this!"

"YEAH!" shouted the squad.

As they walked out of the room and were introduced to the crowd by Sasakibe. They went out onto the floor mat the would serve as their stage in the middle of the ballroom and stood in their formations. The shoes they were wearing, even though they were stylish and looked like regular heels were actually specially designed extra high heeled character shoes made just for their dance team.

(**The song is born this way by lady gaga (yes this song is over used but it goes well for a dance team welcome performance) I found a good remix on YouTube so if you want to listen; the name of the video exactly is : ****Born This Way, Lady Gaga (Phillipe Boulevard Tribal Mix). Refer to ballet dictionary for the dance terms and chapter 6 for the dance. )**

**The dance starts when she starts singing.**

The music started and the girls started bouncing to the beat waiting to start the routine. They heard Mai shout "5, 6, 7, 8!" and they started. It was the same routine from the tryouts but they finished it.

They girls danced the routine flawlessly and glided across the stage as they added on the rest of the dance which consisted of a complicated jump routine, turn combo and pom-pom section which was hard to do especially the jumps in the character shoes. Nevertheless the girls did it perfect ending the routine by flipping the 8th grader from before since she was the lightest and catching her into a split and posing around her.

The crowd erupted into applause and gave them a standing ovation. The girls smiled and bowed leaving the floor in a rehearsed exit.

While sakura walked she noticed toshiro in the team captains row which was in the front and the look on his face that was have smiling but half saying _'we need to talk'._

Sakura just winked and turned back to the line.

"Lord have mercy" she whispered to herself remembering that the group was going out for dinner afterwards…

Secrets will be revealed the next night….

Hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry this one is late, my computer broke down right in the middle of me finishing this Monday so I had to bring it to my technical genius cousin to fix. Thank God word auto saved this or I don't know what I would do. After the dinner I am going to majorly time skip to october so we can near the revealing of Sakura's secret that may or may not be a big surprise to you guys or not but whatever, it's what was in my head : P

REVIEW!


	19. Strike One: Dispatched

Chapter 1: Strike One – Dispatched.

Sakura ran up the stairs to her dorm with a big grin on her face. As she was running, she slip on one of the red leaves that had fallen from the oak tree in front of the dorm and almost fell on her back, but quickly caught herself into a round off before she could make contact.

Sakura was enjoying every minute at Tamashi. She scored high in everything during school and won many medals just from the first 5 competitions the dance team had gone to including first overall solo for all five. She was on cloud nine except instead of raining pure happiness it rained leaves.

Yes. It was fall, late November to be exact. In fact it was the day before Thanksgiving and the night of the fall gala, the scenery of the campus was showered with yellow, orange, and red leaves and the nights were getting cooler. Sakura had been waiting for it all through the quarter of the school year but at the same time dreaded her time running out. She had promised Rukia that she would tell every one of their friends about herself by the 20th of December…also know as Toshiro's Birthday. Sure she could tell before which would make things less painful but she needed as much time as she could get for herself.

It wasn't like she was telling the whole of soul society but that would come soon after…maybe about two weeks post telling her friends or probably less, but you never knew with old man Yama as one her favorite sempai Shunsui Kyoraku called him. She was just worried about how they would treat her after they knew.

Sakura sighed but got back into her cheery mood as she got back up the stairs and went into the dorm house. As she walked into her room all her friends looked at her with annoyed looks. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest as if it was about to burst. She looked around the room but her eyes finally settled on Toshiro who stared right back it her. Even though he had the same look as everyone else, His eyes told different. Anger, stress, hurt. Sakura cringed thinking that Rukia finally slipped and that they all knew her secret. She thought about grabbing for the door but instead exhaled.

She was clearly jumping to conclusions and wasn't thinking rationally. This time when she met eyes with Toshiro she was determined but blunt. "What?" she finally asked.

Some of the guys snickered. Toshiro crossed his arms, "You're late…Very late."

Sakura relaxed glad to know that it was not about her being the next in line for a clan head. Then she turned to look at the clock and cursed under her breath; they were supposed to meet in the room at 3:30…it was 4:36. "My bad, I got held up in the library." She said scratching her head.

"So what were you doing in the library?" asked Rukia sly as ever.

"I was studying but then a bookcase behind me collapsed on top of the desk where I was sitting." She said truthfully.

This time Toshiro's eyes turned to alarm and concern. Before he could say anything Sakura spoke, "I'm fine. I just happened to get up to go get a book when it happened. The reason why I was late was because the librarian said that I should file a report to Yamamoto because those shelves couldn't just collapse."

"She's right, I'm in the library all the time and there are many times when I have bumped very hard into a bookcase but they never fall, just a little vibration." Said Nanao talking for the first time.

"That means someone purposely applied enough force to the shelf to make it fall where you were sitting. Damn Sakura who did you mess with?" said Renji.

Sakura sat down on her bed next to Nemu and took out the bow from her hair letting the tiny bit of hair that was tied loose. "I don't know maybe it was one of Toshiro's damn fan girls. They hate me enough to kill me I'm sure." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder getting ready to brush it. '_Just look what Yukinasa did…'_ she thought grimly.

"That's very possible; Orihime got picked on a lot when we first started dating. Those girls need to get boyfriends of their own." Said Ichigo tightening his hand around Orihime who smiled softly in return.

All of a sudden there was an annoyed groan from Ikkaku who stood up. " Alright we get it, Sakura you're on the school's death wish list whatever; I'm leaving to go get dress for this stupid gala goodbye" he said abruptly then leaving.

"I think we all should go now, its 4:57 and the "Gala" starts at 5:45" said Orihime getting up slowly.

Everyone nodded. "Okay then let's all meet of in front of dorm at 5:30" said Renji who then turned to the girls in the room. "Can you do that or are you not going to have enough time to crimp your hair" he said in a whiny voice with a puppy pout.

At that the girls slammed the door in his face. Toshiro was the only guy left and before he left walked to Sakura and caressed her cheek softly. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

Sakura smiled and put a hand on his and kissed him. "I'm okay; you don't have to worry about me."

Toshiro looked at her once more then nodded and left. When Sakura turned around she saw all the girls giggling…minus Nemu. Sakura glared, "Shut up you guys."

Rukia couldn't help but make a remark, "Toshiro is like your personal ready to attack soldier."

Sakura sat back down on her bed and continued brushing her hair. "Yeah, ever since we started dating He became so protective of me."

"That's because he cares a lot about you Sakura, you shouldn't take it for granted." Orihime said as she put on her dress.

Sakura smiled. "I don't, I just wish he would take more care for himself too." Sakura then had a flashback of back in August at the dinner they went to after the welcome ceremony and how Toshiro questioned her when they were alone.

_Flashback_

_Toshiro took Sakura's hand gently and led her over to a balcony in the far corner of the rooftop restaurant. He wrapped her in his arms as they gazed at the scenery of the beach that was in front of them._

"_It's so pretty" whispered Sakura breathlessly as she took in the sight. _

_Toshiro smiled, "Not as pretty as you" he said before leaning in for a kiss which Sakura happily obliged. _

_When the kiss finished Toshiro moved his mouth to Sakura's ear which made Sakura blush at his hot breath on her skin. "What happened today" He whispered. _

_Sakura froze and cursed in her head. "Can't we talk about this later and just enjoy the moment?" she said in a squeaky voice. At once Sakura felt very uncomfortable and squirmed to get out of Toshiro's grasp. _

_He smirked keeping his firm grip on her waist. "No."_

_Sakura sighed and relaxed knowing he wouldn't let her go anytime soon. " Rukia and I were doing simple hollow duty and on our way back …We sort of got into a car accident." She said hesitantly._

_Toshiro sighed. "So that is why there is an enormous bump right here on your back that is slowly turning blue…how did this happen?" he asked tracing the bump on her shoulder. He looked around then a green light illuminated from his palm as he healed it a little to prevent scar tissue. _

"_Well…we were speeding and all of a sudden a…Bunny ran into the street and we almost hit it and you know how Rukia is with her bunnies; she tried to brake and steer around it but the wheel turned to suddenly and the car flipped over and caught on fire. It wasn't bad though because the window shield broke and we were able to crawl out and Rukia used her sode no shirayuki to freeze the flames before it blew up."_

_Toshiro smirked and almost started laughing. He was really angry but for some reason Just let it pass. "Interesting, so I take it the rest of the time was for you guys to get a towing truck and take the car to a shop" he said in a statement way as he knew that's what she going to say. The nerve of men..._

…_Smartass… "Yeah that's what happened" said Sakura._

_She looked at the clock and smirked. "Oh look at the time, we have to go; there's school tomorrow!" she said escaping Toshiro's grasp and running the girls. "Let's go!" she said making a mad dash with Rukia and Rangiku linked to her arms. _

_Toshiro smirked and let out a small chuckle and followed the guys out of the restaurant after they paid._

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed and smiled. "Come on Sakura we have to beat the boys to the spot so they don't complain." Called out Rukia.

Sakura nodded and started putting on her dress.

Tonight wasn't even a gala it was a school emergency briefing. The reason they said it was a gala was because it was also a visiting week so they said it was a private school gala so only school members could go. They told them to dress up like they would for a real one though so it would look real. Honestly Sakura didn't see the point. Why couldn't they just all go to soul society and leave there bodies to mod souls but then again that was a bad idea. Kon would probably convince them all to go to a nightclub or something and then Zee would probably stop them but kill them all in the process.

Since the girls didn't want to use their really good dresses they just were short cocktail dresses and pumps. They all decided to wear yellow and orange as a sign of fall.

Nanao went with a simple yellow one shoulder sleeveless ruched dress and Gray velvet pumps.

Rukia wore a empire waist halter dress with a keyhole cut out in the middle of the chest. The Top of the dress was all sequined and the bottom was a peach orange flutter hemline. She wore white patent leather peep toe pumps.

Orihime wore a yellow one shoulder empire waist flutter hemline dress. She also wore white patent leather pumps except they weren't peep toe.

Nemu surprisingly wore an orange one shoulder ruched cutout dress that had the entire left side of her stomach out. She wore matching orange pumps with it.

Sakura wore a bright orange strapless dress that had a poof skirt and empire waist. It also had rhinestone embroidery on the left side of the waist. She wore Silver shimmer peep toe pumps.

The girls who were dressed Squealed and complimented eachother on their dresses then Rangiku came out of the bathroom wearing a very daring orange sleeveless dress.

The girls stopped laughing and stared at Rangiku as if she was a ghost.

"What?" she asked as she made her way to the door in turquoise Blue patent leather stilettos.

"..Nothing" said the girls in unison as they followed her. The dress was so outrageous, Sakura couldn't even explain it like she did with the others. No matter how outrageous it was, It was still gorgeous.

Since it was getting cool, they all brought silk sweaters with them…Except for Sakura who insisted on wearing her favorite black cropped leather jacket.

When they walked to meet the guys, they Saw Yukinasa and her followers getting into her limo outside the dorm. When Yukinasa was about to get in She turned around suddenly and made eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura was blown away by the dress, Yukinasa decided to wear. It wasn't following the season but Yukinasa's personal preference. She wore A glamorous short dress in shimmering coral pink. The dress had dramatic touches including a strapless sweetheart bust line with sparkling beadwork on one side and delicate ruching on the other. The Asymmetrical pleating on her slim fitting torso accentuated her curves with scattered beading on the skirt to add to the glamour. Yes, Glamour was what Yukinasa was all about. And Sakura couldn't deny that she was not beautiful. Sakura also noticed the small pink sweater in her hand.

As they continued to look at each other, Sakura offered Yukinasa a smile who in turn looked shocked. Eventually her lips tugged into a half smile and she got in the car an the driver took off.

Rukia looked from the leaving car to Sakura and was completely confused. "What was that about?"

Sakura smiled after the car and began walking again. "Nothing!"

SHHHH! Secrets SHHHH!

The girls met up with the guys and got to the main hall. When they came they noticed all the captains were there too.

"This must be really important" said Orihime. The girls nodded in agreement.

They saw how everyone was lining up and realized it was by Squad. Naturally Toshiro took Sakura's hand and led her to wear he saw the 4th seat of Squad 10 sitting, Sakura had to grab Rangiku's hand so that they wouldn't lose eachother.

Once they got there, they noticed all the seated officers came from soul society to hear the contents of the meeting.

Sakura and Rangiku Took their reserved seats while Toshiro went to stand with the captains.

Sakura smiled when she noticed Isane and Kiyone with their captains. They had to stay behind in soul society because Isane needed to help Unohana since there were more squads being dispatched lately and Kiyone needed to take care of her captain. They both saw Sakura and waved.

Sakura waved back then turned her attention to the front where Captain Yamamoto was about to speak. "Good evening everyone, we are gathered here tonight because I have news of the impending winter war." He started. There were a few gasps as this was what most of the shinigami were waiting for. "We will be sending out more missions for world of the living duty. The time that you spend away from This school or the Sereitei is unknown as it could take weeks or months."

"We will be dispatching 3 teams tonight and I will call them at the end of this meeting." He said in his booming voice. At this many whispers broke out inside the hall til the captain ordered silence. The Head captain went on to repeat things He was told about the war and what to expect.

The whole time Sakura was already thinking of the conclusion that was coming; her gut told her very well what was going to happen tonight. She made eye contact with Hitsugaya who had his stern Captain's face on. She gave him a pleading and apologetic look that made him let down his poker face and replace it with a concerned confused one.

Just then the head captain started naming the teams that were to be dispatched that same night. "Team one, Squad 8 fifth seat Saya youtomi, Squad 9 eighth seat Ty Hyaga, and Squad 3 fourth seat Gash aileron." The 3 that were called stood up and yelled "Yes sir" to the captain and flash stepped to go pack. The second team was also called and left to go pack as well. Finally the last team was also called.

"Squad 9 fourth seat Yukinasa Hotei." Many gasped as she stood up. "Yes sir!" waiting for the rest of her team to be called. "Squad 10 third seat Sakura Misaki" this time everyone in the room gasped and all the Captains eyes were on her. Sakura took a deep breath and stood. "Yes sir!" she called. She and Yukinasa looked at eachother and without even waiting for their last member to be called the both flashstepped to the dorm to go pack.

The last person was called and the meeting was dismissed. The students scattered around the room and turned on some music to dance to and eat at the refreshments table they had finished setting up. All of Sakura's friends immediately left to go see Sakura but by the time they got there, Sakura's team had already left.

There was a note on Sakura's bed left to all of them.

It read:

_To all my dear friends, _

_I was not aware that this was going to happen tonight but in ways I'm glad it did. I need some time to clear my head and this _

_Seems like the best way._

_There are things I have not told you and for that I am sorry. _

_When I get back I promise to tell you everything._

_-Sakura M…_

_**Secrets will be revealed the next night…**_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Yes people the time has come for Sakura to reveal everything. The real story begins now…


	20. Strike Two: The Mission

I know this isn't an update but I didn't like how I ended this chapter so I decided to make a few changes so hope you like it.

Chapter 19: Strike Two – The Mission

"To your left!" shouted a fast moving figure in the darkness. Another figure turned and slashed a giant creature and continued to kill more with the weapon in its hand.

"The Menos is 5 meters ahead, let's go!" called another one that was holding a cell phone looking device. "RIGHT!" shouted the other two as they all sped ahead to get to the area they needed to be in.

A few minutes later the figures came out of the forest into an open clearing where a giant Hollow stood. "Yukinasa!" called one of them.

The other who was recognized as Yukinasa nodded and both of them raced on either side of the hollow at full speed carefully dodging the giant ceros coming their way. They raced up its back and when they got close to the head both slashed on either side of its shoulders.

As the Hollow was still in shock from the hits, this gave time for the other Soul reaper to prepare the final blow.

"Fly, Akira!" Bright yellow lights surrounded the soul reaper who was releasing her shikai. "Tenshi no Ame!"

All at once the light rushed through the air and burst into feathers falling on top of the hollow while the two other girls got away from the attack.

Suddenly the feathers exploded blasting the hollow to pieces as it vanished with a cry.

The soul reapers regrouped. "Nice job Tsubasa" complimented Yukinasa.

The other one nodded but then grabbed her shoulder with a grunt. "Are you okay Sakura?" asked Tsubasa.

Sakura removed her hand showing a small gash. "I'm fine; the last hollow just swiped me that's all. Let's get home." The other two nodded and they headed back to Orihime's old house where they were staying for the time being.

Tsubasa helped Sakura clean out the wound while Yukinasa ordered Chinese food. The girls had been there for about 4 weeks and had really gotten close. Yukinasa had finally accepted that Toshiro would never be hers and that he was in love with Sakura. The girls laughed and hung out in between hollow calls which accumulated over the course of the month. They were the only group that was stationed out for that long before other groups came to take their place.

The reason for that was, they were the best tactical team and they finished most of their jobs without one trace or a human to see. The only thing about it was that they were going to be coming back 5 days before Christmas…On toshiro's birthday which Sakura was sure was not going to be a happy one. She had not seen any of her friends since she left since none of them bothered to come track her down to spill. Rukia and Orihime were the only ones that knew where they were staying but it wouldn't be hard to seek out their spiritual pressure especially since it's all over all of their friends.

Sakura didn't bother to try and hide it, she knew they wouldn't come after her because she trusted them and they trusted her…too bad that trust was going to be shattered soon.

"Food's here!" called Yukinasa from the hallway. Normally Sakura and Yukinasa would eat really healthy but today they were just feeling crappy and it was too late to cook. So they ordered from a really good 24 hr. Chinese place.

They sat at the table and ate for a while before going to watch a good movie…which they all fell asleep in the first 5 minutes. It wasn't their fault; they had been out the whole day fighting hollows…

SSSSSSSSSSSecretsssssssssss

The girls walked out of the house and locked the door. Yukinasa and Sakura went to make sure that they had done a full mind wipe on the students and teachers at Karakura high while Tsubasa went to return her Gegai since unlike Sakura and Yukinasa; Tsubasa was in fact already dead.

When they met up, Sakura and Yukinasa took a cab to the school while Tsubasa returned immediately to Soul Society to Debrief. It was very early in the morning so it was still dark when they arrived.

They parted their separate ways and Sakura made sure to get into her room without anyone noticing. She then received a clomping hug from Rukia and they both went straight to bed.

Later Rukia helped Sakura unpack. "So…are you ready?" she asked quietly.

Sakura looked at her with a small smile, "Yes, I'm ready to tell them. But I want to wait til tonight so I'll be staying in the room for the day resting if that's okay."

"Of course it is…" Said Rukia as she started walking towards the door. "I'll spend the day with you but for now I'm going to get us breakfast."

Sakura nodded and went to take a shower. Sakura spent the day with Rukia talking, going over dance routines, and talking about the long mission.

Then Sakura decided to ask, "So, where's Toshiro? I was sure he would be the first one barging through the door when he felt my spiritual pressure."

"He has been in soul society since you left, taking care of the squad and managing things done in preparation for the impending war." Responded Rukia as she curled up in her chair.

Sakura nodded but then there was a knock at the door. Rukia got up and opened it to reveal a Calm yet cold looking Toshiro who apparently just arrived from Soul Society. "Toshiro? Shouldn't you be in-"

"I arrived back earlier than expected." Toshiro got a small glimpse of the long black locks hanging from a chair. "She's back."

Rukia hesitated. "Yes, but she doesn't want to see you guys yet. Tonight though…" she trailed off.

Toshiro nodded then continued. "I just came to tell you your brother has requested to see you tomorrow morning."

Rukia nodded and Toshiro left. When Rukia turned to Sakura she noticed tears streaming down her face as she cried quietly and she went to comfort her.

"Tonight…For sure" she whispered.

Later that night, Sakura went to take a quick walk before she was supposed to meet her friends and…talk. She walked with her head down and slowly realized there were a bunch of footsteps coming from behind her. Not so close that it would be easy but definitely following from safe distance. _'Oh_ _great, why now I haven't even told them yet._'

Sakura picked up her pace and started for the dorm house. She panicked when she heard the footsteps picking up pace as well but then stopped abruptly when she noticed her friends all standing on the sidewalk outside the dorm looking directly at her.

She took a deep breath and tried to act composed as they came towards her. As they approached she greeted them, "Hey guys" she said softly.

When she got no reply but hurt looks she pondered what could be wrong. Sakura glanced at Rukia who was shaking her head in a knowing way then she looked to Nanao who looked sterner than the others. Sakura pursed her lips coming to a conclusion and slowly turned her gaze to Toshiro. What she saw in his eyes almost broke her heart. The beautiful turquoise eye that usually held love and caring for her were know looking sad and betrayed.

Sakura winced then tried to speak. "What do you know?"

"No specifics but that you are a noble" responded Orihime in a soft voice.

"…I'm sorry I know I haven't told you everything I just-"

"You just what Sakura, what you could you possibly not tell us, the people you say you trust…and love so much." Interrupted Toshiro, The sadness in his eyes replace with anger and fury.

Sakura slow felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Toshiro I….I was afraid at first."

"Afraid of what Sakura, Tell me" he responded taking a step forward slightly looming over her.

"I was afraid that if I trusted you, you would betray me in the end. I didn't want that to happen…Not again" Sakura said with a hoarse voice. She was about to continue when she heard the footsteps again. 'Oh no!' She thought fast then spoke. "Look can we talk more later, we are going to attract a crowd" she said frantic.

"No Sakura, we need to talk now." Replied Toshiro.

"But-"

"No buts Sakura let's go" Nanao interrupted reaching to grab Sakura's hand but quickly withdrew it as Toshiro unsheathed his sword that was at his side **(A/n : He hasn't changed since he got back)** and clashed with another sword wielding by someone in all black clothing.

Ichigo quickly covered Orihime as they were all thrown back by the spiritual pressure as they all drew their swords.

Sakura let out a small scream as she was grabbed from behind and held in placed with a hand over her mouth as she was forced to watch as her friends were attacked right in front of her.

Toshiro looked up and widened his eyes. "A stealth force ninja? What the hell is going on?"

"We are here to take the Princess back to safety, oblige or die captain" said the masked member of the elite group.

Toshiro gave him a deep glare and engaged in a heated sword fight with the ninja as all the others fought similar opponents as well.

"What is your business with her, She had nothing to do with you" grunted Toshiro as he parried a frontal attack to the face.

"That is none of your concern" replied the Stealth force attacker.

Sakura watched a little longer 'til she could not take it anymore and broke from the other ninja's grasp and went to stop the fight withdrawing her sword as well.

As the ninja was about to slash Toshiro's shoulder Sakura blocked the attack with her sword and roughly kicked the assassin back into the one behind him.

"STOP" she yelled her voice booming across the scene. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at her.

It started raining and at first Sakura was worried but then the stern look returned to her face. She sheathed her sword and walked up to the Ninja that fought Toshiro before.

"What kind of Stealth Force is this? You call this stealth, giving your enemies time to withdraw their swords; you should all be ashamed of yourselves."

The ninja in front of her got up and bowed to her. "Are orders were to retrieve you without harming anyone unless physically forced."

"No excuses" She turned to look at all the ninja surrounding her. "Surely this is not how Soi-Fon trained you to act under orders."

"We are sorry my lady" apologized the ninja as all the others bowed as well.

Uryu lowered his bow but kept his guard. "What is going on here, why are you talking to them like that?"

Sakura turned her body to face away from her friends. As she did Orihime gasped, "Sakura…Your hair, it's-"

"Dye" interrupted Rukia as she walked to Sakura's side.

Sakura's friends watched as the black fluid slowly drips off revealing dark waves of purple.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "So this means…you are…"

As Toshiro spoke the ninja made a protective Circle around Sakura and Rukia. Sakura turned back to face them and looked Toshiro directly in the eye. "That's right Toshiro; My Full name is Sakura Misaki Shihoin, second heir to the Shihoin clan." She turned back away from them but looked over her shoulder. "I didn't want you to find out this way but my parents are very untimely" She turned to Rukia who nodded. "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am" responded the ninja.

Toshiro snapped out of his shock and took a step forward towards Sakura but was stopped from going any further as all the stealth force ninjas unsheathed their sword and pointed them at him. "…Sakura."

"Don't Toshiro!" she yelled not even turning to look at him afraid she would break. Her fist tightened and she bit back the tears threatening to fall.

When she was composed she silently whispered, "Happy birthday Toshiro" and was gone.

_Secrets will be revealed the next night…_

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's really short, I didn't have much time. And I am going be busy for the next month plus I'm going to phoenix the first week of august so I will try my best to add chapters beforehand. P.s Tsubasa shikai was an idea given to me by one of my friends. Akira means bright or intelligent and "Tenshi no Ame" means Angel's Rain.

REVIEWWWWW!


	21. strike Three: You're Out

Chapter 20: strike 3 – you're out

"We are moving you from Squad 10 to a different squad" Said a woman wearing an all-black skirt suit.

Sakura bit on her nail and hesitated on whether she should protest. She thought about her friends and all the hurt she had put them through and then she thought about how much more hurt it would be for Toshiro and Rangiku if she stayed in the 10th division. "That's fine" she said with a sigh.

The woman nodded and continued. "You were supposed to have at least 2-3 more weeks left, why did you slip up so fast?" she asked not looking up from her papers.

"I didn't slip up," said Sakura with a little anger as if she was offended by the very thought. "I only chose to do what is right and stop lying to my friends."

The woman gave a small smile. "You really are a lot like your sister." She said quietly so Sakura couldn't hear. "Alright, I am going to finish your papers and will speak to the head captain tomorrow; for now, you are to stay home from classes and do your work here, you have some training to do."

Sakura nodded and stood up. She bowed to her guardian and left for her room. As she walked through the courtyard she tightened her grip around the small silk robe that had been given to her as she arrived at the compound.

Even though Yoruichi had left the clan without a leader, the Shihoin were strong and maintained their power in the soul society. Sakura was technically next in line for the throne but the truth she didn't want it. She cared for her clan and could handle the responsibility but she was also afraid that she would fail as a leader so she gave her guardian temporary power and continued as the princess of the clan.

She arrived in her room to find Rukia and two servants setting up big ivory bowls of hot water.

When Rukia looked up and saw her she smiled and patted the leather chair that was surrounded by the bowls. "I thought you might want to get the rest of that dye out of your hair…and paint your nails."

Sakura took a strand of her hair in her hand and saw how the ends were still covered with black dye and also noticed the once full purple tipped manicure on her nails was looking a little distorted and chipped. She smiled and sat in the chair.

Half and hr. later they finished and the servants left. Sakura's nails were now fully painted black with silver butterfly decals on the bottom. Her hair was nicely washed and trimmed into a long layered look. She and Rukia spent the rest of the night talking about what might happen when Sakura returns.

"They probably will never forgive me.." said Sakura depressed.

"Don't say that, they aren't dumb they probably figured out there was a reason behind it or you wouldn't have even made friends at all." Replied Rukia trying to be enthusiastic.

"I hope you're right…" she said before the two went to bed.

Sakura woke up bright and early so she could go meditate in the gardens. She was careful not to wake up Rukia as she got her change of clothes and Zanpakuto from the corner of the room and took off.

She spent an hr. in the garden getting more in touch with her sword but stopped suddenly when a stealth force member kneeled at her feet.

"What is it?" she asked quietly not bothering to open her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt my lady but you have been requested by the household leader."

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. "Thank you, please inform her I will be there right away."

The ninja nodded and disappeared.

$S$S$S$S$Secrets$S$S$S$S$S$

"Second Division, Seriously?" asked Sakura with a bored expression as she kneeled on the floor quietly taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Squad 2. Captain Yamamoto said it's probably best."

Sakura scoffed. "What, let me guess so I can be a joint member in the black ops and court guards? What if I don't want to be?"

"You don't really have a choice in the matter Sakura. You have talents beyond all of the members there and You most likely rival Soi-Fon herself."

"Most likely?"

"You do Sakura, maybe even better and you know that, besides you will get a high position I'm sure so I don't see what you are worried about."

Sakura finished her tea and crossed her arms. "I don't care for a high position, I don't even have to be seated; All I want is too serve Soul Society, that's all."

"Sakura, you are meant for so much greater…I just wish you could see it too…" Said the woman with a regretful face.

Sakura stood up from her pillow and put the empty tea cup on the servant's tray. "I do see, When I choose to utilize it fully will be my choice." She turned to walk away but stopped to listen to the last words the woman said.

"You are to be announced to the second division and stealth force in two days, I shall have a servant submit your Squad Transfer forms immediately tomorrow."

Sakura tightened her fist then released them. "I'll do it myself." She said and walked off.

The next morning Sakura once again woke up early and went to the bathe in her own private hot spring. She considered wearing traditional princess robes as she left but decided on a rain check instead going with a more modern day sophisticated style.

Sakura skimmed her walk-in closet from head to toe and noticed that her life in the world of the living had really adapted her to the clothing as she had more summer dresses than Obi belts which was strange for a noble princess.

Finally she chose to wear a short sleeved red dress with a covering round neckline and a mid-thigh length pleated A-line skirt. She wore black tights under it for a more conservative look with black peep-toe bow pumps. She curled her purple locks and let them fall over her shoulders. In most case the purple would clash with the red but for some reason it really worked for Sakura.

She topped the outfit off with Black bow headband, threw on a long black trench coat and was off to the tenth division.

She had hoped that Toshiro and Rangiku would not be there but she did remember there was a meeting that morning for the captains, lieutenants and 3rd seats about who would be assigned to the next squad to go into the world of the living.

Sakura swallowed hard when she noticed everyone that she passes by was staring at her. At first she thought it was because of her outfit as she should be in uniform but then she realized that her hair sparked interest not mention that everyone probably found out already about her and her clan.

She ignored them all and continued to the tenth division.

Once she was there, she took a deep breath and opened the Door to the halls. As she did she saw the alarmed look of everyone as they were shocked to see her there. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes but pushed them back as she basically saw the squad go back to the way it was when she first got there.

…or so she thought. One of the younger members had the guts to approach Sakura with a small bow and greeting. "Good morning…Lady Shihoin."

Sakura forced a smile as she knew the girl was being genuinely sincere and greeted her back.

Sakura continued on until she finally arrived at the Captain's Office. She took once more a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter" called a voice.

The very sound of it was enough to melt Sakura's heart and make her run in and claim his lips but she snapped out of it and slowly walked in.

Toshiro didn't look up at her as she walked toward his desk. On the way she turned to see Rangiku rushing out the room to give them privacy.

Before she put down the papers she tried to make little conversation. "So…how have you been in the last few days?"

Toshiro's eyes twitched and he stopped right and looked up at Sakura. "How have my days been? Well for starters I couldn't spend my birthday with my friends because I was at an all day captain's meeting then I come home and find out my girlfriend is of a high noble clan and never told me, how is that for good news?" he responded in a bitterly sarcastic way.

Sakura cringed. ' well that didn't go as planned…' She thought. She undid her jacket and took out the envelope. She placed it on Toshiro's desk and turned to walk away.

"So that's huh?" she heard behind her.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"They are forcing you to quit right? Let me guess the transfer is to squad 2 and stealth force." Toshiro said standing up.

Sakura looked away from him. "Yes they are but I have no choice but to follow the rules."

Now Toshiro was in front of Sakura who was backing away with every step her took. "And what about us?"

"I don't know, maybe it's better, for both of us."

Toshiro picked up one of Sakura's hand and kissed it. "I don't think so. I just think there are a lot of secrets between us"

Sakura felt her skin heat up. "I'm sorry Toshiro, I-"

At that moment Toshiro pulled Sakura into a chaste kiss against the wall. It lasted a long time 'til Toshiro broke away and caressed Sakura's cheek. "All I want, is for us to be together… why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you.

Sakura almost feinted. "I'm so sorry Toshiro, I love you too… I just didn't know who I could trust…"

"How about your friends."

"You're right, I should have, I regret not telling you sooner."

This Time it was Sakura who pulled Toshiro into a passionate but rough kiss. It amazed her every time how even though Toshiro can be hard, he is usually very gentle.

At this point Sakura had a leg wrapped around Toshiro's waist and was currently pre-occupying her hands with his gravity defying hair As he pushed her even closer into the wall to get more access.

There kiss was ended abruptly when Rangiku walked in the office.

Sakura composed herself and ran out of the office toward her barracks so she could clean it out and ran all the way home with tears in her eyes.

Secrets will be revealed…the next night.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed. My computer is currently not working so I am using my sisters for now. Once that's fixed , it should be back to regular weekly updates… hope you enjoyed.

**Review!**


	22. Isolation

A/n: hey guys, I'm doing the same thing I did with me other story and I'm going to put up one chapter, my computer is still at dell getting fixed so I'm using my sister's but she doesn't like having all these files saved on her computer so she said one each. Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 21: Isolation

Sakura and Rukia finished packing all Sakura's stuff into boxes and proceeded to the 2nd division where Sakura was to be a part of the Squad.

Rukia sighed heavily and wipe a little sweat from her eyebrows. "Well now that we got that stuff moved into boxes we can take everything to Squad 2 now right?" she asked Sakura.

At first Sakura wasn't paying attention but when she noticed Rukia staring she snapped out of her thought. "What? Sorry Rukia, I was just thinking." she said looking down.

Rukia put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "Everything is going to be fine, you have to be strong." Sakura looked at her skeptically but smiled too and nodded. "See, that's the stuff; now let's get this stuff moved into your room."

SEEECCCREEEEETTTSSS

After they had finished moving all of Sakura's things into her room the two girls laid across her futon exhausted. "

"Damn, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." said Rukia, Sakura nodding in agreement.

Rukia sat up and looked around thoughtfully. "Although, I have to say squad 2 really is nice, the rooms have excellent renovations and the floors are heat insulated."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I heard the Omaeda family contributed greatly to that, making it exactly how Captain Soi Fon wanted it."

Both girls laughed at the thought of the lieutenant being a ragdoll for the captain but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Sakura went to the front door and opened it revealing a stealth member who glared back Sakura.

"…Um, can I help you?" asked Sakura baffled by the hostile expression.

The Assassin continued to glare as she spoke. "You presence at the night training session is required tonight by the commander."

Sakura still confused nodded. "Understood."

The assassin continued to glare at Sakura who nervously smiled back. After a while the Assassin stood up from her kneeling position and left with a sound.

Rukia walked up to Sakura who was still staring at the empty spot where the stealth force member had just been and spoke. "Who was at the door?"

Sakura turned to Rukia and leaned against the doorframe. "Stealth Force; Training session tonight." Sakura sighed. "And here I thought I would get a break…"

Rukia smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Oh well!" she looked at the clock in the room and turned back to Sakura. "Okay well I got to get outta here; I have to go over some material with Renji."

Sakura smiled smugly. "So does that material have anything to do with kissing his lips?"

Rukia stuck her tongue out and went through the door. "Whatever." And with that she left.

Sakura went back inside to retrieve Tomeko and left for the stealth force building.

**SECRETS**

Once she arrived she noticed everyone staring her down like the other girl had done before and purposely avoiding her. '_Looks like no matter what division I go to, someone hates me. Probably even more now since they know I lied.'_

As she practiced a little of her form, a few members walked up to her including the girl from before; As she was about to greet them with a bow, one of them spoke.

"I hope you know we don't except you just barging in here and becoming our 3rd seat just because you are of a noble family. Shihoin or not you're still weak."

Sakura looked at them bored and replied. "If you feel that I was only moved up because of my family you are absolutely wrong."

"Then prove it," said another. "Show us your skill."

"That would be a waste of both our time." She replied turning her back to them.

The girl snickered. "See a coward, that's all she is." As she reached a hand over to flick Sakura from behind, Sakura caught her wrist and threw her over her shoulder onto the ground.

"Call me what you want, I don't really care." said Sakura dead serious as she released the girl's hand.

"It sounds to me like you really are a coward." said an all too familiar voice.

Sakura froze in her place not daring to turn to look at the person while all the others went to their knees in respect.

"From what Ichigo told me, I didn't think you were the type; especially if you got the attention of the 10th division captain. He's a tough one." said the female voice.

Sakura have slowly turned halfway to glance at the person calling her out.

One of the girls gasped. "The resemblance is striking, they look like the same person." She whispered while the others nodded in agreement.

Sakura pursed her lips. It was true, the purple hair, gold eyes, dark skin and stature was exactly the same.

The women crossed her arms. "What's wrong, got nothing to say to you big sister?"

S_ecrets will be revealed…_

Hope you enjoyed, sorry so short my sister is breathing down my neck right now, will post next chapter as soon as my computer arrives.


	23. Bittersweet Reunion

A/n: well…it's been quite a while hehe sorry it took so long! After my computer came back I ended up not having Word on it so I couldn't write 'til I bought a new word and I've been super busy with dance and stuff but, I'm going to try and pick up my stories again and update but probably not as often as I used to. Also I'm still trying to collect my thoughts with these as well so if I go a little off topic sorry lol.

Chapter 22: Bittersweet Reunion

Flashback

_The girl snickered. "See a coward, that's all she is." As she reached a hand over to flick Sakura from behind, Sakura caught her wrist and threw her over her shoulder onto the ground._

_"Call me what you want, I don't really care." said Sakura dead serious as she released the girl's hand._

_"It sounds to me like you really are a coward." said an all too familiar voice._

_Sakura froze in her place not daring to turn to look at the person while all the others went to their knees in respect._

_"From what Ichigo told me, I didn't think you were the type; especially if you got the attention of the 10th division captain. He's a tough one." said the female voice._

_Sakura have slowly turned halfway to glance at the person calling her out._

_One of the girls gasped. "The resemblance is striking; they look like the same person." She whispered while the others nodded in agreement._

_Sakura pursed her lips. It was true, the purple hair, gold eyes, dark skin and stature was exactly the same._

_The women crossed her arms. "What's wrong, got nothing to say to you big sister?"_

_Secrets will be revealed…_

_End Flashback_

Sakura stared back at the woman with annoyance and shock. "You've got be fucking kidding me…" she mumbled to herself completely turning towards her with crossing her arms as well.

Yoruichi smirked and gave Sakura a one-over. "Well well, you certainly grew into my little clone now didn't you?!" said Yoruichi in a mocking tone.

Sakura reacted almost immediately with anime veins popping up all over her head. "sh-shutup!" she said obviously pissed off. "It's not my fault you decided to grow your hair too!" Yoruichi snickered and waved a hand in dismissal of the comment. "Sure, sure whatever you say," said Yoruichi.

Sakura puffed once more then turned back to Yoruichi. "Whatever, this isn't the time to be playing around. I have to get back to my training."

As Sakura started to walk away Yoruichi snickered once more then flash stepped right in front of Sakura putting a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking. Sakura glared up at her, "What do you freakin' want!"

Yoruichi's face turned serious. "Will you stop acting like an idiot?" Sakura rebounded but realized something must be going on. "What is it? Why are you even here?" Yoruichi leaned into Sakura so that only she could hear her next few sentences.

"There's trouble in the world of the living." She said in a barely audible voice. Sakura turned to her vaguely. "And? What does that have to do with me?"

Yoruichi laughed coldly and glared at Sakura. "Nothing actually when I think about it but," Her expression turned grave. "I thought you would like to know that something or someone is targeting your old team but don't worry you were not put on the squad to investigate. You are to stay here as the acting Lieutenant while I command the Stealth Force while Soi-Fon and the lieutenant are out. That's all I wanted to tell you."

With that Yoruichi disappeared without a trace leaving Sakura with a mortified expression.

S-s-S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-SECRETS-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S-s-S

Sakura continued her warm up until it was time for Yoruichi to start the squad training all the while with an emotionless expression.

When it was finished she quickly went back to her room and started a bath. As she soaked she was completely absorbed in her thoughts.

'_So that must be why Sachi hasn't been responding to my texts lately...I hope she's ok... I just…I wish I could help. But it's not my job and I have to stay and be the acting lieutenant…Why am I always so helpless...I-' _

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted (as usual) by a knock on the door. Sakura wrapped herself in a robe and went to open the door.

To her shock Ichigo and Orihime were standing at the door. When she opened the door Orihime sighed and moved to hug Sakura who hugged her back. "What. What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura as she moved aside to let them in.

"What, just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can't get visits from your friends now?" smirked Ichigo as they settled on the floor pillows. Sakura smiled, "No haha anyone can come and pay a visit to me..."

Sakura stopped smiling and looked down. "But I though after what happened back at the dorms, I thought you guys wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

Ichigo scoffed. "Sakura. You were protecting yourself and your family, so what? Sure it would have been nice to know you trust us enough to tell us but it was probably for the best if you felt you had to keep it a secret," he said nonchalantly as Orihime nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked up again shocked by her friend's words. She brightened for a moment but went back glum. "Thank you Ichigo but the thing is it wasn't for the best. I hurt some of the best people I know and most importantly…"

"Toshiro?" asked Orihime. "I have to admit, He hasn't been taking your news very well and it would seem your visit to the office made it a bit worst…" she said guiltily biting her lip.

Sakura nodded, "Yes I see that too. I probably should just stay out of his way for now. It was a bad idea getting involved."

"No no! We think it was the best thing that happened to Toshiro! He was very lively and social when you two were together" said Orihime trying to encourage Sakura but stopped when Ichigo elbowed her lightly seeing Sakura's expression drop again.

"..Anyway...Sakura, We heard about the stealth force team that was dispatched to the World of the Living to investigate the string of murders and hollow sightings surrounding that dance team," Said Ichigo changing the subject.

"Yes! We thought you might know the team from maybe competing and such. Or maybe you've at least heard of them and know the backgrounds of the members and such and why they are getting ki-" they were my old dance team before I came here." Interrupted Sakura.

"..Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean it in any way to hurt you!" said Orihime frantically apologizing.

Sakura gave her a small smile. "It's alright, how could you know? But yes they were my time I don't really know why they are being attacked and...Murdered. They are all just regular humans; none of them even have special attention to spiritual pressure."

Ichigo sat up, "Then why attack them? You don't know anyone of them that had any suspicious qualities?"

Sakura pondered for a bit but still shook her head. "No not really, they are all just a group of teens who love to dance. None of the members have anything suspicious about them." Sakura snickered, "only person I could really classify as weird was Amu's boy…friend..." Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

Orihime put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Who Sakura? Your friend Amu's boyfriend? Why do you think that?"

"Because, He just always seemed weird and ...just weird and suspicious like he had ulterior motives then just being around Amu..." said Sakura worried.

Sakura stood up determined. "I'm going to figure this out."

Ichigo stood up too, "How? You can't leave the Sereitei. You're on acting duty."

Sakura turned to him. "Yes but that doesn't mean I can't do a little research while I'm here" she ended with a smirk.

"I think I need to pay a visit to Nemu."

_Secrets will be revealed…_

_A/N _**hope you guys liked it like I said before this won't be updated for a while but bear with me, I'm working on it!**


End file.
